Beneath my skin
by SexiBitet
Summary: Dean and Sam head to the roadhouse, after finding out that Ash has some info on the demon, while there things take a drastic change, John comes back from the dead, but is that a good thing, and who actually is the mystery hunter that brought him back
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys im back with a brand spanking knew story, I hope you like it as much as my other ones.

Disclaimer- I own nothing, cause if I did I wouldn't be doing this, lol. Sam and Dean do not belong to me, no matter how much I want them to.

NOTE- This will contain SEASON 2 spoilers. I.e. the roadhouse crew. But Dean will not be getting with Jo. This Is before no exit, and anything after that is AU.

Summary- Dean and Sam head to the roadhouse, after finding out that Ash has some info on the demon, while there things take a drastic change, John comes back from the dead, but is that a good thing, and who actually is the mystery hunter that brought him back.

Beneath my skin

Ellen looked over at her daughter as she hustled one of the hunters that were in the roadhouse. She could hear her laughter and shook her head, surveying her as she made her way back over to the bar, counting the money in her hand.

"Ash said that Dean and Sam will be arriving tonight" Jo looked up at her mother's slight smirk and stuck out her tongue. Sure Jo thought he was hot, but she was never going to take the relationship past the occasional flirting, she knew that he had too much on his mind with his dad's death, and she had to admit she didn't want to add to his emotional stress.

Dean turned to face his brother and shook his head slightly, ever since Andy had killed his brother Sam had been quite and withdrawn, almost never talking to Dean and when he did it was usually only a few words, and sometimes Dean didn't even get then out of him.

Dean leant over the seat and gently shook his brother awake; Sam stirred slightly and looked over at his brother, who had a concern on his face that he was trying to mask.

"We there?" Sam questioned sitting up in his seat and stretching in a cat like manner, Dean surveyed his brother with another look of concern before nodding his head, and exiting the car.

Dean couldn't help the nagging fear that kept creeping up on him, every time he thought about the demon or Sams abilities, truth be told after seeing what Andy had done, no matter under what circumstances, he had killed someone, just like the demon wanted him to. And that scared Dean more then he was willing to admit, because that meant if Andy could do it then so could Sam, and Dean knew with Sam shutting himself of, he was going to head down a path that Dean couldn't follow, he just hoped he could reach him before that happened.

The door to the roadhouse opened letting a blizzard of cold air in, and Ellen looked up from wiping down one of the tables. She smiled warmly when she saw that it was Sam and Dean, but the smile soon turned into a frown, when she saw the youngest boy.

To say that Sam looked tired would have been an underestimate, he looked exhausted, his eyes were drawn, and his face was pale, and he seemed to almost shy away from Dean.

"What took you guys so long? Never mind, you better see this" Both Dean and Sam looked over at Ash, and frowned every time they had seen him he was bouncing with energy but now he seemed as if he had the weight of the world on his shoulders.

"So Ash what ya got for us" Dean asked while sitting back into his chair, lounging his legs out in front of him, while Sam hunched himself over the table, and placed his head into his hands, and surveyed Ash with a look of curiosity.

Ash surveyed the two brothers before turning the lap top around allowing the two men to see the screen. Dean was the first one to look up at Ash, anger in his eyes, but Sam looked up at him, with a mixture of hurt and understanding at what he was seeing.

"What the hell Ash, I thought you said you would be able to track it" Ash looked over at Dean and nodded his head. The Screen showed police and newspaper reports, telling how two houses burned to the ground killing everyone inside, including there six-month old babies. The police report saying that it was an electrical fault but they couldn't find anything wrong with the wiring.

"He knows we know" Dean turned to Sam he wasn't sure he was hearing things, because he had spoke so quietly. Dean did a double take at the look on Sams face and shook his head; if it was possible Sam seemed to have drawn into himself even more.

"Sam what the fuck?" Ellen rushed over to them, clipping Dean round the head.

"You guys mind keeping it down" Dean nodded his head, his cheeks burning red slightly, and he turned back to Sam.

"Sam" He said it quieter this time and Ellen walked of back to the bar.

"He knows that we know how to track him, so he's obviously changed his mo" Dean stared at Sam as if he had grown to heads, and then turned to face Ash, hopeing beyond hope that Sam was lying, but a quick nod from Ash let him know he wasn't lying.

"Shit" Dean bowed his head, and turned sheepishly in Ellen's direction, smiling innocently when he saw her hands on her hips.

The roadhouse door opened once again and all three occupants turned to look who was entering, they were shocked when they saw a small, somewhat timid looking women enter the roadhouse, her head held low against the wind.

The girl pulled her bag closer to her body and closed the door behind her, her eyes taking in the room from behind a curtain of hair. She stopped just in front of the door, more then aware that all eyes were on her, and her hand came up slowly to move the hair out of her face.

Once the hair was removed, a kind face with rosy cheeks looked back, her eyes darting around the room, obviously searching for someone, or something. Her eyes finally landed onto Ash, and she smiled slightly removing the bag from her shoulders.

"Max" The girl now known as Max allowed her bag to fall to the floor, and She Bridge the gap between herself and Ash, her arms wrapping around his body tightly.

Both Sam and Dean watched the scene with a mild curiosity, Dean shook his head, but Sam eyed the knew comer with interest, and his mind pulled out to her, as if it recognized her.

Sam didn't take his eyes of her while Ellen came from behind the bar and pulled her into her chest before holding her at arms length as if to check if she was real, before hugging her tightly once again. But what shocked Sam even more was when this Max turned to Jo. Sam winced when Jo's hand connected with the women's face. Her head snapped to the side, and when she turned to face her she was pulled into a tight embrace.

Both Dean and Sam were left sitting alone, while the others busied themselves around the women. Dean turned to face Sam, but continued to listen to the conversation that the others were having, and by the looks of concentration on his Sams face, so was he.

"Three years, no calls, no nothing…..we had given up………..we thought you were dead" Max nodded guiltily and turned to Jo, I gave her im sorry look.

"But you got why I had to do it, I mean it wasn't safe, hell it still isn't safe for me to be hear" Ellen placed her hand on her hip and surveyed the women in front of her.

"Then why are you?" Max looked up, before her gaze wondered over to Dean and Sam, she dropped her gaze before locking eyes with Sam.

"To bring John back"

Ok I wasn't going to post this, but I just couldn't help it. Not sure when the next update will be cause my sister just came out of the hospital.


	2. Chapter 2

Wow, I didn't think as many people would like this story, thanks to every one who has reviewed.

Beneath My Skin

The temperature in the room dropped slightly, and the atmosphere could have been cut with a knife. Dean and Sam were staring daggers in her direction; both of them had moisture in their eyes. While Ellen, Ash and Jo looked at her like she was insane.

Ash came round from the table and viscously grabbed her shoulders forcing her to look at him, he shook her slightly, but she just continued to look at him with a look of determination on her face.

"Max……….what the hell that's suicide" Max nodded her head and pushed Ash away from her, her eyes taking in the shocked looks of Dean and Sam, who by now, had stood up and was looking accusingly at her.

"But I think that's up to them, don't you" She said looking at Dean, as she knew he would be the one to make the tough decision when they knew what the consequences were.

"Would you do anything to have your father back" she questioned tilting her head to the side. Sam watched the too with a mixture of shock and horror, he had a feeling that he knew what was going to happen, and he also knew that Dean would agree.

Dean nodded his head slightly not trusting his voice not to betray him, Max smiled and handed him a piece of paper, he un-folded it and looked up at her.

"there what im going to need to summon the thing that's going to bring your father back" She turned on her heal when Sam grabbed her arm forcing her to look at him.

"What are you going to summon" She pulled her arm free and lowered her gaze.

"A reaper" the answer was barely audible and by the time what she had said registered in Dean and Sams minds she had slammed the door to the back shut, locking them out from her world.

Dean handed her the bag, and she looked into it nodding her head, when she found everything that she needed. Sam shook his head and leaned his overly long body against the wall, his eyes never leaving her, as she busied herself with the task of setting up the ritual.

Ellen and Ash entered the room just as she was finishing the circle of salt, she pulled out a dagger and they watched as she sliced her hand, and used the blood to make a bigger circle around the salt ring.

"You sure you want to do this" Ellen asked, handing her a towel so that she could stop the blood flow. Max turned around to face her and nodded her head, the look of determination written across her features; Ellen sighed and headed of to stand next to Ash. The door to the room opened and Jo entered, Max shook her head and turned to face her, her hands on her hips.

"Jo get out of here" Jo looked at her with a look of upset on her face and shook her own head, mirroring Max's posture.

"Ash get her out of here" Ash nodded his head and pulled Jo from the room, coming in seconds later and locking the door behind him.

She turned to face the two Winchesters, and smiled slightly, her eyes wondered over Dean before landing onto Sam.

"No matter what happens do NOT break the circle" Dean nodded and Sam just continued to look at her, but refused to shake his head. Max shook her head, and placed herself into the circle, and taking the towel from her hand she proceeded to make the cut again.

"Cruor of meus cruor Abbas of nex ego voco thee Hic meus placitum Cruor of meus cruor Abbas of nex ego voco thee Hic meus placitum Abbas of nex adeo meus pars per cruor of meus cruor ego voco thee adeo mihi iam Cruor of meus cruor Abbas of nex ego voco thee Hic meus placitum Cruor of meus cruor Abbas of nex ego voco thee Hic meus placitum"

A wind picked up sending papers scattering to the floor, and the hair of everyone outside the circle whipped around their faces. Dean braced himself against the wind, and Sam stood taller pulling himself away from the wall.

Max stood firm and squeezed her hand causing more blood to flow to the floor, she repeated the verse her voice growing louder, and with each time she said it, the wind picked up, until they were almost standing in a blizzard, and both Ellen and Ash had to hold onto the desk to keep themselves from being moved.

"Cruor of meus cruor Abbas of nex ego voco thee Hic meus placitum Cruor of meus cruor Abbas of nex ego voco thee Hic meus placitum Abbas of nex adeo meus pars per cruor of meus cruor ego voco thee adeo mihi iam Cruor of meus cruor Abbas of nex ego voco thee Hic meus placitum Cruor of meus cruor Abbas of nex ego voco thee Hic meus placitum"

This time her voice sounded commanding and was almost said as a shout, once again the wind picked up, but this time, a small haze of smoke started to appear in the center of the circle, and with a flash of blinding white light, that made Max cover her eyes, the smoke cleared and a man stood in front of her. Max shook her head almost afraid, and Sam could see the upset and the tears that threatened to spill from her eyes.

"Change" The reaper in front of her regarded her for a second, and seemed taken back by the harshness in her voice. Both Ellen and Ash had covered there mouths and were now regarding the scene in front of them with horror, almost as if they had seen a ghost.

"I thought you would like this body" Max stared up at the repaper defiance and anger in her eyes.

"I said change" Dean and Sam were taken aback by the hatred in her voice and turned to face each other, when the demon changed into the shape of an unknown man.

"Now Max what can I do for you" Max took a step back, trying to get her emotions into check before leveling her gaze with the reaper.

"Bring John Winchester back" The reaper laughed, and Dean had to suppress the will to draw his gun and shoot him.

"You know the rules Max, I can't give a life without taking one in exchange" The news didn't seem to faze her, instead she nodded and took a step closer.

"You bring John back…….I see him with my own eyes…………………and you get me" Dean did a double take, as if only now realizing what the stranger was giving up for their dad, he shook his head, he had made the decision now he would have to live with it.

"You would die for a Winchester" Max lowered her gaze.

"In a heartbeat" The demon nodded his head, and turned to face Dean and Sam.

"Very well" With a wave of his hand and another blinding white light, Johns body appeared on the floor, Dean and Sam rushed to his side, and with a quick check of his neck, huge smiles erupted over there faces. Max turned to face the reaper.

"Do it"

There's the next chapter, I know not a lot of Dean and Sam but there will be in the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to every one who has reviewed this story, and I apologize in advance if this chapter isn't very good, as I found it really hard to write.

Beneath My skin

Dean paced the room like a caged animal, he felt literally sick to his stomach and the intense stares that Sam kept giving him weren't help things. He eyed the bathroom door with such intensity he could see right through it, could almost see the toilet beckoning him. He shook his head, and resumed his pacing, the last hour coming back to him.

"Dad, come on" Dean was in auto pilot, and he barely registered as his hand seek out his fathers neck, but when he felt the steady beat of a pulse under his hands, he almost burst with joy.

His eyes drifted up to meet his brothers watery gaze, he nodded his head slowly and allowed himself to fall to the floor, and pull his fathers head into his lap. Sam shifted with him, and held onto his hand, trying to give some of his own strength, in hope of bringing his father around.

Sam had started a mantra in his head, something along the lines, of please god please, and the second he had seen his fathers crumpled body, lying in a heap on the floor, his legs tucked into his side, it had changed to, please let him be all right. And as he held his fathers hand in his own, he couldn't help but feel afraid, afraid of what was going to happen next, with the stranger that had brought him back, because he knew the price she was going to pay, and he find his eyes drawn to her, as she stared down with the reaper.

"Do it" The words penetrated into Sams mind, and Sam couldn't help but think, that she looked a little to confident, when she knew she was about to die. He had the urge to jump and breech the circle, but he didn't know, what would happen to their dad if he did, and it was that fact alone that he did nothing.

He watched with bated breath as the reaper took a step forward, Max raised her head, her eyes locking with the reaper. The reaper faulted for a second, and Sam wondered if he was changing his mind, and he almost sighed in relief when the reaper started walking forward.

Max fell to the floor, her eyes screwed shut in pain, as the reapers hands connected with the side of her face.

Sam scrunched his face up in confusion and turned to face his brother wondering whether he had seen the reaper gasp in pain, and by the mystified look on Deans face he guessed he had. This time the reaper gasped louder his hands falling from her head and backed away, smoke emanating from his hands.

"What the hell" Sam turned to his brother, who was looking from his father, the reaper and Max. Sam shook his head, and once again his eyes turned to Max.

The reaper looked down at his hands, and gasped in pain, as his hands caught fire, he eyed Max with annoyance and confusion, his eyes taking in the necklace that was fixed around her neck.

"You double crossing bitch"

The reaper turned his eyes to John, and both Sam and Dean grabbed hold of him, their eyes burning with fire. The reaper gasped his eyes turning to Max who had gripped hold of his leg, her eyes burning into his very being.

"A soul for a soul" Max's hand fell limp from the reapers body, and her body fell to the floor, her head hitting the ground with an almost sickening thud.

Dean and Sam turned towards each other shock and relief on their features before they turned and watched as the reaper burned, his ashes falling to the floor.

Dean blinked his eyes in attempt to rid himself of the memory's that had surfaced, he sighed and ran his hand over his face, he turned his head, and took in the two beds that were in front of him.

His father who had yet to wake up, was lying in one of them, his body still and motion less, the only sign that he was alive was the small movements of his chest and the slight twitch in his hand.

The other bed held Max, her face pale, her breathing erratic, her eyes moving rapidly, small murmurs escaping her mouth, as if she was fighting some unseen force.

"Dean" Dean turned to face his brothers face and nodded his head in understanding, before seating himself onto the chair next to his fathers, bed and took a cold hand into his own.

"Why? How?" Dean shook his head, his eyes once again becoming emotionless.

"I dunno Sammy, by all rights, either she should be dead, or d…..dad should" Dean couldn't help the slight hitch in his voice when he thought about losing his father a second time.

Sam nodded his head and turned his head when he heard Max struggling to breath, he was about to stand and go over to her, when she calmed. Sam sighed and shook his head.

"She shouldn't have taken the risk" Deans eyes snapped to his brother, his eyes turning cold, Sam caught the look and nodded his head, tightening his grip on his fathers hand.

"Dean I didn't mean that, I just………….I don't think dad would want someone dying to bring him back" Dean nodded his mind flash backing to when he realized his dad had died for him.

The door to the room opened and both Sam and Dean turned to see Ellen, Ash and Jo making there way into the room, Jo and Ash making there way over to Max's bed and taking one of her hands each, while Ellen used the wall as a leaning post.

"No change" Sam shook his head, and Ellen sighed.

"Dad?" Sam shot his eyes over to his brother's worried voice and then down to his father, who was struggling to breath, both Sam and Dean leapt out of their chairs, ready to start CPR if need be, but at the moment all they could do was stand and watch as their father waged a war with some unseen force.

"Come on" Dean muttered, Sam standing at his side, looking lost and afraid.

John came to with a sudden gasp, his eyes searching the room with panic, his eyes took in Sam and Dean and he smiled slightly.

"My boys" Before his head fell back to the pillows his eyes closing once again, but this time both Winchesters knew he was going to wake up.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to everyone that has reviewed, im glad so many people like it

Beneath my Skin

John lay in a state between consciousness and sleep, he could feel the pressure on his hands which meant someone was holding them, and he could hear frantic whispers, but he couldn't quite place who was doing the talking.

He tried more then once to open his eyes and let his sons know he was ok, but there seemed to be a force holding him back, ever since he had broken through the haze and seen and spoken to his boys, he found himself further into the haze then he had been before, and the more he fought to get to the surface, the more he was thrown back down into the pits of his mind.

His minds was assaulted over and over again truth, how when he had died instead of going to heaven and being with his Mary, he had gone to hell, were he was torture beyond imagination, by the things that he and his sons had put there.

But what troubled John even more then the nightmares and the pain that came with them, was the whispers that he had heard when he was hiding. The demon had sent someone to trap his sons, to kill Dean and take Sam, but more importantly whoever it was, whatever it was, was in the appearance of someone they could trust.

He had to wake and warn them, before it was too late. If only he could work his way through the haze, and get to the light that was shinning so far in front of him.

Sam looked over at the women who had yet to show any signs of waking up, her constant whimpers and moans were becoming a call for concern, and her face was growing paler and paler by the minuet, whatever she was fighting it looked like she was losing.

Her face contorted in pain, her hands clenching into the bed spread, her shoulders lifted of the mattress and she let out a piercing scream.

Deans head snapped over to her and his face became even more worried, he let his fathers hand drop and he jumped up from his chair, standing at the side of his fathers bed torn between helping a women he barley knew fight some unseen force, of his father who he had already lost once.

Sam to was dealing with the same problem, on the other hand he had his father, who he had never really gotten along with, then he had this women, someone who he had known for a matter of hours, but someone who was now suffering because of her selfless act at bringing their father back.

Ellen and Ash looked down at the young girl who they had known practically all her life, here she was lying in a bed, withering in pain and there was nothing they could do about it. They had tried on more the one occasion to wake her up, but unlike John she showed no signs of improving.

Dean and Sam exchanged solemn looks and then looked own at their father, both of them sighing. Had bringing their father back been worth the price of someone else's life. To Dean yes, without his father he had been lost, all his life he had his father to look up to, his father was the one whose footsteps he had followed in, and when he died, for the first time in 26 years, it was down to Dean, he had know one to look up to, know one to guide him, it was all down to him.

But Sam, he had his brother, all his life Dean had saved his butt, know matter what, and yea he had missed his father when he had died, he had felt guilty as hell, believing that his dad had died hating his guts, sure he was glad that he as back, but he could live without him, and had done when he went to collage, so he really had know idea if someone else's life was worth losing for his dad to be alive again.

"She's not breathing" Dean and Sams gazes snapped to each other, before they rushed over to her side, and pushing both Ellen and Ash out of the way they jumped onto the bed.

Sam moved the pillows out from underneath Max's head. And tilted her head back and checking that nothing was blocking her airway, and that she was indeed not breathing, began to administer mouth to mouth.

Dean placed his hands onto her chest, and began the compressions, once he had finished he looked up at his baby brother as he once again gave her oxygen.

They had been working for nearly ten minuets and Dean was trying fast, faint beads of swat had formed on top of his head, Sam looked up over at his brother and shook his head.

"Swap" Dean nodded his head and quickly changed placed with his brother, Dean quickly gave her the oxygen and Sam started compressions as soon as he could.

"_They don't have a clue oo this is going to be fun, im going to kill Dean and then turn Sam" A small figure stepped into view, her face bloody, her shoulder hanging from the socket, she fell to the floor in front of the demon, panting for breath as blood trickled down her face._

"_I wont let you" The demon merely laughed and went down to her level._

"_You're going not going to have a choice, in fact, your going to loll them, and you're going to bring the youngest to me"_

"_No" The women said weakly, the demon took her face into his hands and nodded his head._

"_Then why bring John back, of your just going to kill him, why risk him warning them" the demon looked at her thoughtfully before letting her chin drop._

"_Because I need John to make sure the youngest comes, and as far as warning them, that's what I want him to do" The women's eyes widened._

"_Do you really think there going to suspect the women that brought their father back? Max"_

Dean and Sam looked at each other before nodding their heads slowly, both of them had sweat on their foreheads, and both of their muscles ached, they turned to Ellen and Ash, and shook their head solemnly. Ellen shook her head, tears brimming in the corner of her eyes, and Ash pulled her to his chest.

Sam squeezed Max's hand into his, silently thanking her for giving him a second chance with his father. He looked down so quick he thought his neck would snap, Dean caught the sudden change and looked at his brother with concern, fearing that a vision was coming on.

"Sammy" Sam looked up at his brother and shook his head

"I swear I felt her hand move" dean looked down and then back up at Sam, before checking her pulse, he shook his head and Sam sighed.

Max came back with a shuddering breath, her eyes darting around the room in panic, she grabbed the first thing she could.

Both Sam and dean looked down when they heard the intake of breath, Sam looked down when he felt, Max grab his hand, and he locked eyes with her panic stricken ones

"Kill me, O god kill me"


	5. Chapter 5

Ok here is the next chapter, hope every one likes it, and it will also be the last chapter until after Christmas.

Beneath my Skin

John looked over at his two sons and sighed, wishing that he could give them more then he had, his mind constantly kept flicking back to when he was dead, when he was stuck in hell, when the demons………….

"So we have no idea who it is??" John's eyes snapped over his eldest son's bright face and shook his head, re adjusting himself in the bed, his eyes darted over to the women lying in the bed next to him, before going back to his sons.

Sam ran his hand over his face and closed his eyes, the day's events coming back to him, and the words that John had spoken when he had woken up.

"Kill………….someone we trust" Those words kept coming back to him, and then he would flash back to the women, who until she had walked through the roadhouse door neither he nor Dean had seen or heard about her, and apparently neither did their dad, which brought forward one question. Why risk her life for someone she didn't know? And Sam could only think of one answer.

"What about Max?" Dean looked over at his youngest brother, and not for the first time, thought that the lack of sleep was beginning to get to him. He looked over at his father and could tell the same things were running through his head.

"Then why bring dad back, I mean that's just too stupid" Sam locked eyes with his brother, and was faintly aware that John was griping his hand, but he pushed all emotion to the back of his mind.

"Or really clever, I mean we would suspect someone who brought our dad back, and we trusted her because of it, and how did she survive the reaper?" Sam brought fourth a lot of questions that Dean had been asking himself, and he hadn't been able to come up with any answers, he sighed and ran his hand over his face and then through his hair.

"Sam may be right, something's not sitting right" Dean looked down at his father and then over to the pale women who had yet to wake up, and after her little outburst had yet to say or show any sign of improvement.

"And the kill me, what's that about, for all we know she could be possessed……….. I mean Ellen did say that know one had seen or heard from her in three years, and that they thought she was dead"

John looked over at his youngest son and allowed everything that he had heard or seen when he was dead to process into his mind before shoving it to the back of his mind, before storing what was being said between his two sons, in hopes he could find the answers.

"What do you mean" John asked turning towards his youngest son, and John could help cringe away from the pale and drawn face of his youngest son, something had definitely happened, and he knew he was going to have to talk to both of his sons sooner or later, especially Dean.

"Ellen said that know one had seen or heard from her in three years that they all thought she was dead, Max said something like, but you know why I had to do it, it wasn't safe"

John turned to his eldest son who had answered the question for him, before again looking over at the young women, who had or should have died for him.

"Maybe she was being hunted" Deans eyes flicked over to Sam's

"You mean the demon?" Sam nodded his head slowly, it would make sense, cause in truth they had no idea who she was or anything about her.

"I mean what do we know about her?"

"You mean apart from she's suicidal?" Dean said in attempt to lighten the mood but failed, Sam shot a glare his way, and John squeezed his hand.

"Your brother may be right, we should talk to Ellen"

Ellen looked over at her daughter as she wiped down the table in a robotic way, ever since the ritual to bring back John, Jo had been quite her thoughts constantly on the women lying up stairs, even Ash, who was usually bubbly, was sat in a corner, lap top in front of him.

The door to the upstairs opened and Ellen turned to see Sam, Dean and John walk into the main part of the road house; she frowned in the direction, before moving them over to a table near the front of the bar.

"John Winchester you should be in bed" John smiled almost sheepishly before seating himself in between his two sons, he looked up at Ellen.

"We need to talk" Ellen placed her hands onto her hips and took in the pale faces of the Winchester family.

"Max we think she might be possessed"

Ellen was about to retort when the road house door opened, letting a blizzard of cold air into the room, her eyes snapped in the direction of the person who had just entered before her face paled.

The Winchesters turned behind them, after seeing Ellen stumble back and placed her hands onto the table to steady herself.

"Hey, yea I know, it's been a long time, I should have called you can lecture me later, but right now, we need to talk, the demons coming here"

"Max?"


	6. Chapter 6

Its been a while since I updated this story, but so many ideas have been running through my head, I had to make sure I knew were this story was headed, and I think I finally got things in under.

I know a couple of people were confused by the way I ended the last chapter, so hopefully I clear a few things up.

Beneath My skin

John eyed the women in front of him, she looked exactly the same as women laying unconscious upstairs, from the brown choppy hair, to the piercing blue eyes that looked as if they were searching for you very soul, to the small scar on her jaw, she was the same height with the same curves, she even spoke and held herself the same way. But one of them wasn't who they were claiming to be, one of them wasn't Max Dawson but the question was which one.

"Max?" Max's eyes shifted over to Ellen and she raised her eyebrow in confusion, her left hand moving to lay on her hip.

"What's going on?" Max's eyes drifted over to the three Winchesters as they shifted uncomfortably not sure what their next move should be, Sam turned to face his father, as did Dean both of them waiting for the go ahead of what was going to happen again.

"Maybe you should sit down" Max shifted her gaze over to John and her other hand came to rest on the table in front of her, and she leant her weight onto it, bending forward so she was looking at John, defiance written clear in her eyes.

"How bout you tell me what the hell is going on, I mean yea I dropped of the radar for a while, but yall are looking at me like you've seen a ghost"

"A while" Ellen's voice was shriller then she had meant it to be, but the last couple of days was finally beginning to catch up with her. Max turned to face her, guilt written all over her delicate features.

"Ok more then a while, but that don't explain the look that these three are given me, I mean yall are looking at me like ive grown three heads or something"

John sighed and ran his hands through his hair, causing Max to shift her gaze back to the three Winchesters, her face becoming cold, like stone all emotions disappeared. A true hunted John thought.

"Two days ago someone claiming to be you came here and summoned a reaper, bargained her life to bring me back from the dead, now that someone is lying up stair's in unconscious, and we think that she or it is possessed by the demon"

Max looked over at Dean and Sam and lowered herself into the chair opposite John, she placed her hands onto the table and rested her head into them, her eyes never leaving John's.

"So you're saying none of you sensed that it wasn't me" Ellen came into view, her body standing behind John.

"Max we all thought you were dead ok, there was know calls for three years we were al happy to see you, we had know reason to think you weren't you…………hell this thing acted and looked like you"

Dean turned to his father and caught the underlining look, the one that said how do we know this is who she says she is.

"How do we know that your not the demon and that the girl upstairs isn't the real Max" Max shook her head, and leant across the table.

"You don't, but I think I can prove to you that I am Max, and I can also tell you how you've got a look alike upstairs"

Dean turned to Sam and Sam turned to face his father, before they watched her leave the table and walk out of the room, each of them pulled out a gun and followed her upstairs.

"Bout a week ago I was hunting a shape shifter thing knocked me out and took on my form" Max turned to face the Winchesters that has just entered the room, her gaze fell to the gun in their hands, and she stepped into the devils trap that was surrounding the bed, her eyes wondering to the figure that looked exactly like her.

"Its kinda hard hunting yourself, the thing knows everything about you, right down to your deepest and darkest secrets"

She lowered her gaze down to the necklace that was lying around the other women's neck and she reached forward ripping it from her neck.

"That's mine bitch" She stepped back out of the devils trap, and the Winchesters lowered the guns and Max turned to face them as she fixed the necklace round her own neck.

"So your saying that's a shape shifter" Max looked over to Dean.

"Your smart, and yes that's a shifter, and if im not mistaken its possessed by the demon"

John looked over at the women lying in the bed, he shook his head no not a women a demon, the demon, and he looked up at Max.

"Makes sense, the outburst I mean, it aint fun and cakes being possessed" Max shifted her gaze to John and could see the shiver that worked its way up his spine, she had a feeling she was the only one who saw it, he looked like a man who hide his true feelings, just like her she thought.

Sam looked over at Max taking in her posture as she watched the shifter sleeping in the bed, he had a bad feeling that he couldn't quite place, he looked around the room taking in his surroundings, his eyes landed on his father, the one man he couldn't get along with the one man that he always fought with, when he had died he had felt guilty but now he was alive Sam could feel the budding anger rising, he shook his head and turned to his brother who was staring at him with concern, he shook his head and turned to face Max just in time to see………………………….

Max turned to face the Winchester so that they could go downstairs and talk at length at the demon, when she felt cold hands wrap around her throat and pull her backwards, pulling her into the devils trap.

"Max" Sams shout draw the attention of John and Dean and they all quickly pulled out their guns and raised them position them at the demon, who had morphed into the shape of the man that the reaper had, and it had the same affect on Max as it did the reaper.

"She'll be dead before you even pull the trigger"

Dean turned to face his dad and watched as he lowered his gun, Dean followed suit Sam following quickly behind him.

Sams eyes fell onto Max sweat had formed on her head, her eyes were shifting with uneasiness and by the looks of her fastly turning red she was running out of air, her hand was wrapped around the demons hands, and all he could do was watch as the demon did anything he wanted, they were in his ball game now.

The demon leant down to Max's ear and licked from her check back up to her ear, Sam watched as she struggled but with the lack of oxygen it was a futile move, Sam strained to hear what the demon said next.

"How does it feel to know that your brother is going to kill you……………just like you killed him"


	7. Chapter 7

Notes- Slight spoilers for hunted.

I will post a warning near the spoiler so those who haven't watched hunted and do not know the secret do not read past the warning.

Beneath my Skin

The demons grip tightened around Max's neck she her hands clawed at the demons arms in some vain attempt to get some oxygen into her lungs, but by the looks of desperation on the faces of the Winchesters she knew it was a lost cause, the only way she was getting air was if the demon wanted her to breath, but that sure as hell wasn't going to stop her trying, if she was going to die then she was going to go down fighting.

Sam turned to his father hopeing that he had some vague idea of a way to get her out, but by the look of anger on his face, Sam figured that he didn't, not that he could blame him, the demon was in a devils trap even if they went into it, it meant likely getting themselves killed, the ball game was definitely in the demons hands, and it didn't look as if he was letting the ball game go anytime soon.

Deans hand on the gun tightened, it was slick with sweat and his hand kept slipping, he had to admit the girl had guts, she wasn't going down without a fight, which was a good thing cause neither of them had a way to get to her with out her being dead first. Dean was almost going to smile when he saw the demon lick from her chin to her ear, but still she was clawing at his arm, and it looked like she was getting at least a little leeway, he smiled, he was going to have to talk to her about that later, but when the demon uttered the next words, he could see al the fight drain from her face, and he could feel the shock ripple through the room.

Max could feel the demons tongue on her check, or more precisely her brother, who the demon had made the shape shifter look like, she dug her nails into his skin even though she knew it was useless, if he was feeling the pain he didn't care, hell it looked like he was enjoying it. The demons tongue reached her ear and she could feel his breath tickling the skin there.

"How does it feel to know that your brother is going to kill you……………just like you killed him"

Max's body stiffened at the words, the demon said them so matter of fact, there wasn't a trace of coldness, but there was a trace of a laugh and Max could feel her blood boil. Yea she killed her brother but there had been no choice, be dammed if this demon was going to use it against her now.

Dean inched his way closer to his dad all to aware that the demon was studying his every move, all to aware that any wrong move was going to result in Max's death.

"Dad we got to do something, cause she's lost any fight in her…..what ever happened between her and her brother was bad" John nodded his head, but unlike Sam and Dean he could see something else in her eyes something that they couldn't, and it told him that she still had some fight left, she had the same look in her eyes that he had when Mary died, and that was a bad thing for the demon.

"Ya know the one mistake you made" The demon tightened his grip on her throat causing her to gasp in pain.

"What would that be my dear sister?" Max winced at what the demon said, everything just screamed her brother, she closed her eyes telling her self over and over again that he wasn't her brother.

"Dad we got to do something" Deans voice was panic stricken

"What the hell is she doing" John lowered his head to face his youngest son and smiled and in the calmest voice possible he stated what his two sons had failed to see.

"She hasn't lost all her fight just yet" Dean and Sam turned confused to their dad before they turned their attention back to Max.

"You're in the form of a man, there for you have his weakness"

Before the demon could even register what was happening, Max had raised her foot hitting him squarely in the crotch, his hands loosened, whether that was out of fear of pain she didn't know and she definitely didn't care. She rolled forward her body leaving the devils trap, she pulled the gun out of Deans hand and turned to face the demon who was standing up, and while it still wore her brothers body she fired hitting the shape shifter directly between the eyes, for the second time killing her brother.

Dean barley registered the fact that his gun had been ripped from his hands, it wasn't until he heard the gun did he realize he had lost his, looking down at his hands were his gun was moments ago, he looked over to Max, who was just lowering the gun, she watched as the shifted fell to the floor, before walking over to him and shooting him through the heart, she walked back over to them and Dean watched as she handed the gun back to him.

Sam stood with a small smile on his face, he couldn't believe that she had out witted them all, well apart from his dad, but that didn't count cause no one out witted John Winchester, he watched as she walked over to his brother and place his gun back into his hands, before he actually realized what had happened, he turned to his father and sure enough he was pissed.

Max walked over to Sam and smiled, Sam felt his face heat up, and hoped no one had seen the red creep over his cheeks, but one look from Dean told him that they had, great he though, he was going to live this one down.

Max brushed past Sam's shoulders, and felt something that she hadn't felt for a long time stir in the pit of her stomach, she shook her head, she wasn't going to go there, and they would only get hurt, she wasn't going to do it. So when she felt a hand grab her wrist she was going to turn around smile kindly then walk out of the door with out a back wards glance, but when she did turn around she didn't come face to face with the kind eyes of Sam but instead she was meant with rage filled eyes of John Winchester.

"What the hell were you thinking" Max forced her hand free and shook her head

"Staying alive"

"Have you any idea how long ive been hunting that thing" Max's face for the first time since the demon had spoke about her brother showed anger, she took a step forward, not backing down when John steeped forward matching her stance.

"Bout as long as I have, and believe me there will be some other time" Sam felt the anger building in the pit of his stomach, Dean could see it on his face and attempted to pull him from the situation but Sam just ripped his hand free shaking his head. Dean sighed but nodded his head; he knew Sam was going to have to get this out sooner or later, my's well be when his dads already angry.

"What the hells that got to do with anything" John didn't even turn to face him

"Sam not now" Sam shook his head baling his hands up at his side.

"No dad, you left, you made a deal with the devil and now your back you think were just gonna fall back in line, well im sorry dad it aint gonna happen, you left and you have no idea what me and Dean went through, hell you probably don't even care, cause the demons more god damn important then someone else's life"

Both Dean and John looked at him shocked, Dean because Sam had just voiced everything he had wanted to say, but knew he would never be able to, and John because Sam had a point, when he had struck the deal in the hospital that day he hadn't even thought what his sons would go through when he died, and he had expected them to fall in line, he lowered his gaze, and didn't even lift it as he felt Sam barge past him.

Sam looked over at his brother as he entered the room Ellen had allowed them to stay in; he wiped away some stray tears, and placed his head into his hands.

Dean walked over to him and sat on the bed at the side of him, he placed his hand on his shoulder and that was how their dad found them ten minuets later.

Nothing was said nothing had to be, they just looked at each other, Sam and Dean stood from their positions on the bed, and John walked over to them pulling them into a hug.

"My boys I am so sorry….your right about everything I always put that demon first" The three pulled away

"You cant just walk out the door not now" The three of them looked to the door, and then Dean turned to make sure that his dad and brother were present in the room, resulting in a slap fro both John and Sam, Dean cursed causing them all to laugh.

"Maybe we should" John nodded.

"Before someone gets killed"

The three Winchesters walked down the stairs, the shouting growingly louder, and when the reached the bar, it was clear why, Max was standing in front of Ellen a bag swung over her shoulder.

"I thought we understood Ellen when I walked out three years ago, I stayed gone and everyone would think I was dead, and that was the way it had to stay"

"So your saying that if the demon hadn't shown up then you wouldn't have come back, you're a selfish bitch you know that"

"You think I like this, the hiding the running the constantly looking over my shoulder wondering when the demons gonna pop up, I aint doing this for me, im doing this for your daughter, for Ash"

The Winchesters stepped further into the room, causing Max to look over at them she was clearly begging them to help her out, John stepped over to Ellen.

"Ellen" Ellen spun on him

"Stay out of this John" Max shook her head and her eyes landed onto both Dean and Sam who was looking at her with pity

"Let me go Ellen just let me go" Max went to walk forward when Ellen spoke up again

**WARNING SPOLIER FOR HUNTED DO NOT READ PAST HERE IF YOU DO NOT KNOW THE SECRET**

"What the demon said up their about you killing your brother, was it……….was it true" Max stopped and Sam could see her eyes well with tears and guilt he knew right then that she had. Dean tensed at his side, remembering what his father had spoken to him and how he had yet to tell Sam, he just hoped that John was going to tell him so he didn't have to carry this burden any more.

"I didn't have a choice…I put I bullet right between his eyes…..please don't make me do it again……let me go please"

Thanks to every one that has reviewed this story so far it mean so much to me and im glad people like it.


	8. Chapter 8

eneath My Skin

John lowered his gaze remembering what he had found out about the demon and his plans for children like Sam, and what Max just said hit home for him way to much. He looked over at his eldest son, and saw the pain in his eyes, the pain of the responsibility that he put on his shoulders when he told him, could see the hurt and fear that one day he was going to be in the same position, apparently Max had found herself in.

Sam looked between his father and his brother all to aware that something was happening, that they knew something that he didn't, and he had a sickening feeling he knew what, he could feel the knots working in his stomach could feel bile rising up in his throat, as the ideas circulated around his brain, he always thought that the demons plans were to turn people evil, he just always hoped he was wrong, but by the look on his brother's face he knew he wasn't. It was the shrill hate filled voice of Jo, which brought the entire Winchester family back to the present.

"What the hell do you mean, you killed him, you killed your own brother" Max only stopped momentarily before she readjusted her bag, and began to walk towards the door, Dean saw Jo move forward and grab hold of her wrists, stopping her in mid step, and forcing her to look at her.

"Tell me, please tell me you didn't kill him" Jo was almost pleading with the women in front of her, her face begging, her hands shaking as she held Max's wrists in them. Max allowed her bag to fall from her shoulder and Jo let go of her wrists, Max turned to face John, and signaled that he should sit down.

John nodded his head and turned to his sons, knowing that they would want to hear what she had to say. Max moves to sit down, so that she is sitting opposite everyone, she lowers her gaze, trying to hide from the disappointment she can see in both Ellen's and Ash's face, and there was know way she could look at Jo, her and Mike had been completely in love and it had killed her when she found out he was dead, so knowing that she had killed him, Max knew she was hating her round about now.

FLASH BACK

Max made her way into the old warehouse, she looked around cautiously, knowing that the place was more then likely going to fall down any minuet, the roof and the joints kept squeaking, but it wasn't juts the roof she was eying cautiously but the two lone figures that stood in the middle of the warehouse, one of them towered above the other, the other was crouching on their knees, in a begging like position.

She hostled her gun, and quietly made her way forward trying not to make much noise, she didn't want to cause the man in front of her to do anything stupid.

"Dad would be proud" Max stopped started that the man had spoken, she shook her head trying to get her thoughts back in check, before continuing to make her way forward.

"If he saw you now I mean, he would be so proud that your taking his life's work to heart" Max came to a stop in front of the figure, and she let out a small gasp when she saw the blood covering the man's hands.

"Mike" Her voice was soft like she was talking to a child who was teetering on the edge, Mike turned to face his sister, and she could see the pain filled eyes, his hands shook, and his head was covered in sweat, his foot tapped in a rhythm to some un heard music.

"He wont go away" Max took a small step forward, only for Mike to step back, dragging the man in front of him backwards as well. Mike shook his head from side to side, his hands holding the side's of his head and he collapsed to the floor, his frantic cries were the only thing letting Max know he was still alive.

Max cringed in apprehension, she knew she had to reach her brother, knew she had to talk sense into him, knew she had to break through what ever the demon had done, and to do that then she was going to have to get through to him.

"Mike" She took a attentive step forward, her hand outstretched, if only she could touch him then maybe she could get to him easier, but every time she moved towards him, he moved backwards, she sighed, taking in the trembling man in front of her, far from the strong man she had known growing up.

"He keeps telling me he can make things better, if I only do what he says, he says all the pain will go away, and that I will be strong, that I can save you" Max shook her head, her own hands shaking,

"Mike nothing can make it all better again, and as for you being strong you're the strongest person I know, and I don't need saving not while ive got you, Mike please you don't need to do this"

Mike turned his head to look at his sisters panic stricken face, but al her could see was her in pain, blood pouring down her face as she begged him to help her.

"Ill save you little sis, I promise" Max scrunched her nose in confusion, Mike was looking at her, but she knew he wasn't seeing her.

"Ill save you" Max watched in horror, as Mike draw a knife and proceeded to slit the man's throat.

"Mike no"

END FLASH BACK

Max looked up to see Sam staring at her intently, she knew that he was physic she could sense it, and she also knew he was worried that he was going to turn into a monster, and after she looked over at John and Dean she could tell they were worried about that same thing.

Dean wanted to reach over to his brother and pull him towards him, wrap him up in a protective embrace and let nothing and know one come near him, let nothing harm or hurt him, he didn't want to have to go through the same thing that Max had, because he had no idea if he could kill his brother, but he knew one thing was for sure, the demon wasn't getting his hands on his baby's brother, not while he was breathing any way.

Sam could feel his brothers gaze on him, but he didn't turn, he didn't want to see the look of what if, or the fear, he didn't want modecodly, didn't want babying, he just wanted things to be the way they were before they all knew what the demon wanted, but he knew it would never be like that again, he knew that both his dad and brother would always look at him, like he could turn into a monster any minuet.

"I found out later though his journals, that the demon had been in his head for a while, it started of as dreams, he would dream about killing someone then wake up, but after awhile, he wrote that he would be talking to them, then he would imagine himself killing them, the demon told him that our family would have been better without him, that if he did what he wanted things would be better, that I would be safe."

The speech brother Sams attention back to Max, he could see how sad she looked, how pained she was at killing her brother; he just hoped that Dean would be able to kill him when the time came.

"I tried so hard to talk to him, tried to help him, but it never worked he was so far under the demons influence. By the time I tracked him down, he had killed 30 people including 15 cops, I tried to talk to him, I begged him to come home so I could help him, but he turned the gun on me, I had know choice"

Dean could hear her voice break, could see her playing the events over and over in her mind, how she was picking every little detail out, seeing if she had done something different that her brother would be alive, he knew because he would do the same thing, he moved his hand under the table and rested it on her knee, squeezing letting her know that she wasn't alone, that she was surrounded by people with the same cause.

She didn't show any sign of acknowledging his hand, and he was about to move it away, feeling foolish, for such an act, when he felt soft skin touch his calluses skin, he looked up and found Max staring at him, he smiled, a smile that only she could see.

"So it was all about self preservation. You didn't want to die so you killed him, you're a coward" Dean shot Jo a look, and if looks could kill then he knew Max would be six feet under by now. Max shot around and jumped up, following Jo as she left.

Dean and Sam followed suit, Dean grabbing hold of Max's arm stopping her from doing something stupid, something she would regret later on.

"Yea it was, but if I hadn't done what I did, you would have been next, the demon was killing of everything that could have saved him, next time ill let your ass die." Jo turned to face her, lowering her gaze, slightly guilty at what she had said.

Max shrugged her arm free from Deans grasp, and turned to face them all, she sighed and ran her hand through her hair.

"Killing this demon is the only thing that I live for, any one who stands in my way, I will kill, so you're either with me, or you move the hell aside"

Every one looked at each other, each of them thinking the same thing, each one of them wanting the demon dead, each one of them for different reason. Dean for him mom and to save his brother, John for his wife and his sons lives, Sam for Jess his mom, and so he could be free, Jo for Mike, Ellen and Ash for Jo and Max, and Max, so she could destroy the thing that took her brother.

Either way they were all on the same wave length, this demon was going down, that didn't care how, or what would happen along the way.

The demon didn't stand a chance, not now, he chose the wrong demon hunters to mess with.


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks to every one that reviewed the last chapter, and if you go to my profile page you will see that I have now uploaded the banner that goes with this story and banners for most of my other stories.

Beneath my Skin

John ran his hand over his tired face and excused himself from the table, he exited the roadhouse and found his youngest son sat on top of the impala liked he had hoped he would be. Ever since Max had confessed to killing her brother Sam had been quieter then he had been before, and John knew this was one conversation he really didn't want to have. John sighed and made his way over to his son, he stood at the side of him, not saying anything, waiting until Sam spoke.

It had been a little under five minuets before Sam even acknowledged his presence, he shifted his weight almost subconsciously closer to his father, a couple of seconds later her turned his head slightly to study the man he had lost all those months ago.

He still looked the same, still had the same aura of authority, he still could make you shrink make and rethink questioning him with just one glance, but he wasn't the same man, something had changed. He still commanded the respect still expected them to fall in line, but Sam knew he had seen horrors beyond anything they had ever seen, he knew he had literally been to hell and back, and that changed a man, the man sat at the side of him was proof of that. If anything he was more understanding, more willing to let things slide, he wanted to be a father and that scared Sam, because he had never known what it was like to have a dad, he had only ever known the drill sergeant, he didn't know what to do with the new man that was sat at the side of him, the man that wanted to talk instead of yelling. He didn't know what to do, but if John was willing to give it a go then so was Sam.

"Couple of days before we came to the roadhouse we were working a case with a telepath, I was dead set on this guy, I thought he was the one doing these murders, but it turned out he had a twin, and he was doing the murders, we were up on a bridge and Dean was over in a nearby field working sniper, the guy made him turn the gun on himself, and this other guy the one that I was so sure was the killer, killed his own brother to save Dean."

John sensed that there was more to the story, that there was more that Sam wanted to tell him, he placed his hand onto his shoulder and squeezed slightly, letting his son know that he was there, Sam turned to face him slightly, and John's heart nearly broke at the sheer pain that was written in his son's eyes.

"Ever since we faced the demon and he said he had plans for me I knew what he meant, I knew that he intended for us to be evil, and ive been trying to tell myself that im not evil, that im not going to go down that path, but listening to Max, watching that guy kill his brother, I cant pretend any more. Im a killer"

John looked at his youngest son and sighed he watched as a small tear ran down the side of his face watched as his hands shook as he tried desperately to control his emotions.

"I can't let that happen, I wont, if I ever become something im not, I need you to end it, I need you to kill me, its probably best if you do it now"

John let his hand drop from his sons shoulder, his mouth hanging open in shock at what he son was asking him to do, he shook his head as the words spun around in his head, im a killer, and you have to kill me. He shook his head once again, no that wasn't going to happen, his son wasn't evil, he wasn't letting that demon take any more of his family, and he certainly wasn't having Sammy.

"Sam look at me…………………..Sam" Sam slowly turned his head to face his father, and John was once again assaulted with the pain in his eyes, pain that know one should ever have to feel. All he wanted to do was take him into his arms, and hide him from the pain, like he should have do so long ago, but he couldn't, he had to make Sam see that he wasn't evil, had to make him understand.

"You are not a killer" Sam went to turn his head, but John grabbed hold of the side of his face forcing him to look at him.

"You are not a killer, you are stronger then that demon, do you understand me, now im sure Dean has told you that over and over again, but im your father and you will listen to me, you are not a killer and you are not evil, do you know why, because me and your brother wont let that happen, do you understand me" Sam nodded his head slowly a whisper of a smile on his face.

"Cant hear you" Sam laughed slightly, the sound foreign to his ears.

"Yes sir" John nodded his head and smiled, before pulling his son into a hug that was long over due. John knew it was going to be difficult, knew that the next couple of months were going to be hard, knew that there were going to be times when Sam doubted himself, but he knew that they were going to make it through, they had to.

Max watched as John left the table and she knew were he was going, after she had finished telling them about her brother, she had watched the reaction on Sams face, had watched as he draw into himself, as his face paled, and eventually he had left the table, slamming the roadhouse door behind him, he hadn't been the only one who hadn't taken the news well, soon after her threat of killing any one who got in her way, Jo had stormed into the back, her door banging shut a moment later, and Max knew It was going to be a while until they were back to normal, if they ever got back to normal. She also knew she was going to want to be in this fight, Jo and her brother had been in love, and she knew Jo was going to want pay back, Jo wasn't going to be the problem; it was going to be getting Ellen to agree with her. Max sighed and left the table, and headed towards the bar.

"Vodka please Ellen" Max asked quietly while seating herself in front of the bar, Ellen turned to face her and raised her brow, thinking that it was far to early in the day for vodka, but just shook her head and passed over a glass and poured in the clear liquid.

"How's Jo doing?" Ellen sighed and leant herself against the bar, he eyes taking in the emotionally worn girl in front of her.

"Hurt, pissed angry, take your pick" Max nodded her head wincing slightly as the vodka made its way down her throat.

"You do know she's going to want to be apart of this fight" Ellen nodded her head, and Max saw for the first time how old and tired the women in front of her looked.

"If you don't let her she's going to do it any way, and likely get herself killed……….let me train her, Ellen I promise you I will let nothing harm her" Ellen looked down at the women she classed as a daughter and smiled sadly. She knew that Max would keep her word, and knew that she would die if it meant keeping her word.

"OK" Max looked up and nodded her head.

Max placed the glass to her lips and downed the liquid in one squinting only slightly as the liquid worked its way down her throat. A hand connected with her shoulder and she spun round to see Dean staring down at her, she smiled and placed her hand over her heart.

"Dean right" Dean nodded his head and smiled, before sitting down at the side of her.

"I didn't mean to scare you" Max smiled and nodded her head.

"Its ok, what's up" Dean smirked slightly and Max rolled her eyes laughing slightly, Deans masculine laughter joining in a second later.

"Well I wanted to thank you for brining my dad back but seems you weren't technically responsible for that, I wanted to see if you were ok"

Max smiled at the man in front of her and then silently scolded herself for the butterflies she felt in her stomach when he returned it. Now was not a time for feeling, emotions were weakness that she could not afford.

"Im fine thanks" Dean raised his brow, his eyes looking down at the now empty vodka glass. Max shook her head.

"Really, that would seem to differ" Max sighed and Dean placed his hand on her knee, Max looked up before quickly removing his hand of her knee, and jumping down from the bar stood made her way outside (the back exit), Dean following her.

Max came to a stop and leant herself against the wall; she began taking deep breaths trying to eradicate the feelings and emotions that had welled up. She was not going to break, she was not going to show weakness. She was not going to let this demon win.

A shadow fell over her and she looked up to see Dean looking down at her a look of sorry and guilt spread across his face.

"You never mourned him did you?" It wasn't a question and Max knew it, but she felt like she had to answer, felt that she had to defend herself to the man in front of her.

"Did you when your dad died" A look of sadness crossed over his face and Max silently cursed herself for her stupidity. She reached out to touch his face and felt him tense under her touch.

"Im sorry" Her voice was soft and tender and dean turned his head so she wouldn't see the moister in his eyes. Max sighed annoyed with how hurtful she had been, she allowed her hand to fall from his face.

"I did mourn I broke my knuckles on a punch bag" Dean looked over at her and laughed softly

"I took a crow bar to my car" Max nodded her head glad that some of the tension between them had been destroyed.

"So do you want to come with while I tell Jo her mums allowed her in the fight" Dean nodded his head and wrapped his arm around her shoulder and led her back into the roadhouse. Un aware of the old acquaintance sat in weight for them to enter the roadhouse, resulting in, Max turning to Dean for support, testing Johns strength as a father, and leading to the fight of Sams life.

What would John do to keep his family alive? Would Max kill a second person? And will Dean ever confront his dad about his issues with him? Tune into the next chapter to find out.

Now I know you probably think that Dean is out of character, but at this stage I still think he's vulnerable over his fathers death, and his sudden reappearance, and that he is confused as hell, and he has a lot of issues to work through, and he feels that Max is going through the same sort of thing, so he believes she is the only one he can rely on.

O and think of Max as a female Dean, only she isn't as flirtatious as he is, and she has more problems with showing emotions then Dean does. She's is more closed of from the world then Dean.


	10. Chapter 10

Ok this is the next chapter in Beneath My Skin and I will warn you now this chapter is Max centred. I thought that you all needed some insight on her mental and emotional state after killing her brother, and her actions at the beginning of the chapter will be explained in later chapters.

very very very very slight spoilers for bloodlust, in fact if you haven't seen the episode then you wont even realize its there, in fact tell you what the first person who can tell me what part of the story the spoiler is in, including the text, then i will dedicate the next chapter to you, in fact i will go one better, i will dedicate a one shot to you. All you have to do is tell me which part (use quotes) of the story i refer to bloodlust, review the story and let me know, along with a one shot idea. Eg- Dean meets a women in a bar, and they hit it of., or Sam is injured in a hunt. And i will dedicate the story and my next chapter to you.

Beneath My Skin

Dean pushed open the roadhouse door, rather concerned at this growing attraction to the women in his arms, he was to preoccupied trying to keep his thoughts preoccupied, that he didn't realize that she had stopped moving, until he tried to walk forward and found that the weight at his side wasnt moving with him.

He looked down confused as to what was wrong, and found his concern growing when he saw a pained yet angry look on Max's face. He lifted his gaze, and allowed it to rest on what ever the hell it was she was staring at, and found himself shocked when he saw Gordon sitting at the bar, talking to his father. He thought he was seeing things, that the last couple of days was finally making him lose his mind, and it wasn't until Gordon turned around did his brain truly register that this was the man, that not so long ago he beat the crap out of, for hurting his Sammy.

Gordon smiled over at them and Dean felt Max tense in his arms, he had barley registered that fact, when he felt her pull away, and he found him self shocked, his mouth fell open, as he watched Max stride forward and in two quick moves had her gun out and pointed at her head.

"I think that the last time I saw you, I said if I saw you again I would kill you" Dean didn't know what scared and shocked him the most, the hatred and coldness in her voice, or the way her face hardened as she clicked the safety of her gun.

Sam watched from his place at the bar with Jo as Max walked up to Gordon and placed a gun to his head, and he felt his heart hit his throat, he watched as his father jumped back, watched as Dean took a step forward not knowing what he should do, watched as Gordon stood up, and watched as Max moved backwards the gun still pointed at him.

Sam turned to face the women at his side and raised his brow, hoping that Jo could inform him why Max had freaked out, but all he got from her was a mumbled word, that made him realize with out a shadow of a doubt that Max really did mean what she had said.

"Shit" Jo scrambled up from her place next to Sam and rounded the table; Sam blocked her path and with a shake of the head, stopped herself from going any further.

"Are you really going to kill me Maxie" John looked slightly worried at the look on Max's face he had seen it so many times when he looked in the mirror, and the confident look on Gordon's face made him want to kill him, so whatever he had done to Max for her to want him dead, he knew it was pissing her of to.

"I killed the person I cared about most in this world; you want to ask me that question again?' Gordon visibly paled obvious having not known that piece of information.

The roadhouse was deadly silently as they all stared at the two people in front of them; none of them knew what to do to defuse the situation. Dean was the first one to see the hesitation on her face, and he let out a small breath that he didn't even know he had been holding, and a second later watched as she lowered the gun.

"Get the hell out of here, and don't for a second think about coming back" Max turned her back on him, and for a second Dean and her locked eyes, and he was overwhelmed with how much sadness he saw them. He watched as she walked over to him and was startled by the mask that slipped over her face.

"I would love to do that, but you see I can't" Max spun around her brow raised as Gordon inched closer towards John and Sam.

"What the hell do you mean you can't" Dean questioned his voice spitting venom, Gordon grinned his Cheshire cat smile, and slowly began inching to the left, making his way over to Sam. Both John and Dean saw his direction, and both of them moved to block his path. Sam looked confused and came to stand by his brother's side; Dean moved forward slightly placing his body in front of his brothers.

"The man asked you a question now answer it" Gordon turned back to Max and headed over to her, backing her into the wall, he shifted his weight blocking Max from everyone else's sight.

"I was doing an exorcism when I found out some rather interesting piece of information, about Sam over there, and your brother" Max looked up her eyes locking with the man in front of her, the man that once upon a time she had called family, a man that had been as close to her as her own father. Gordon smiled and Max registered too late what he was planning on doing.

He grabbed hold of her throat and pulled her forward, she felt the cool metal of a gun going to her temple, and she saw as Dean moved forward, she shook her head as she felt herself being pushed forward into his arms. Dean scrambled forward grabbing hold of her and fell to the floor, when the weight of her body crashed into his. John moved forward and Gordon turned the gun on him letting of to shots in quick succession. John fell to the floor narrowly missing the bullets that went whizzing past his shoulder, leaving Sam open for attack.

Both Dean and John scrambled to their feet only to find Gordon pointing a gun at Sams head his other hand wrapped tightly round his throat. Dean grabbed his gun as did John and both turned them onto Gordon.

"Now do you really think you can get to the trigger before I do" Gordon mocked his head edging down to the trigger, Dean shared a hesitant look with his father, before lowering his gun, John following suit not long after.

"You see im doing you a favor, this way, when Sammy here turns evil, you wont live with the burden of killing him" Deans face harden and his hands clenched into fists at his side, more the pissed at the words Gordon was speaking, un doing all the hard work him and his dad had done trying to get Sam to see that he wasn't evil. He could see it in his brother's face that he wasn't even going to try and fight, he truly did believe this was the only way.

"He is destined to be evil, surly you know that by now, especially after what happened to Mike" Gordon mocked his eyes racking over to Max, his eyes showing something close to remorse.

"No" Max's voice came out quite but for of determination, that all the eyes in the roadhouse turned to her, she walked forward and moved past Dean her arm brushing his slightly.

"What happened to Mike was my fault, I wasn't strong enough to save him……….i knew if I could just reach him then it would be ok………………I watched as the light in his eyes went, watched as the darkness set in………….I knew he was gone, and I had the gun in my hands, and for the first time in nearly 20 years of handling a gun they were shaking, I couldn't do it, I couldn't kill him………..I watched as he slit a guys throat, and I still couldn't do it"

Max stopped and Sam watched as she took a shaky breath, and he gasped slightly as he felt Gordon's hand tighten around his throat, he lowered his gaze and closed his eyes, letting what she was saying sink into his mind.

"And now thirty people are dead because of me…………but you see these to guys." Max turned to nod her head in the direction of Dean and John, her eyes stopping on John for a second before turning back to Gordon.

"There stronger then I was, and they wont let him become evil, you kill him, your killing an innocent man, an un armed man Gordon that isn't a good kill that is a cowardly kill, but then again I forgot you are a coward aren't you, so go ahead kill him, but him out of his misery, kill him Gordon kill him, kill him like you killed your sister"

Gordon gasped as he felt a sharp pain tear threw his foot, and his hands loosened around Sams neck for a second, but it was a second enough for Sam to gain the upper footing, he shot his arm back, hitting a rib, causing Gordon's hand to fall completely free, and Sam tucked and rolled his body stopping in front of Dean, who dropped to his knees and pulled him to his chest.

John watched as Max gave the signal, and he tightened his grip on the gun, he watched as his son got to safety before he brought up his gun and aimed at Gordon. It wasn't until he saw the bullet tear through the shoulder, that he gave a sigh of relief, he allowed the gun to drop to the floor and he moved over to his two sons, and pulled them both to his chest.

Sam looked over to Max and nodded his head silently thanking her for what she had done, for making him see that he wasn't alone in this, and that his family wasn't going to give in. He sighed to himself and allowed his father to pull him to his chest.

Max turned around to Gordon to see him sitting against the wall his hand holding on to his shoulder, blood seeping through his fingers. She looked over to Jo who had his gun in her hand and nodded her head in thanks. Jo smiled reluctantly and walked over to her and handed the gun over to her.

Max looked down and took the gun from her and nodded her head, she pulled Jo to her chest and felt the young women tense before her body relaxed. They both pulled away at the same time and Max nodded her head her hand resting on her shoulder slightly before she walked over to Gordon. She bent down in front of him, her hand resting on the wall behind his head.

"We used to be family that's why im gonna let you walk out of here, but make know mistakes Gordon I see you again, I will kill you, and im sure I would get a lot of help doing it." Gordon nodded his head and Max helped him to his feet before helping him to the door.

An hour later

Sam sighs as Dean gives him the once over for the hundredth time in less an hour, he smiles as Dean nods his head, and places the beer bottle to his lips, savoring the taste as it goes down his throat.

"You gonna be ok, I got to go do something" Dean questions, Sam looks up and nods his head, his eyes following as his brother exits the roadhouse

Dean steeped out in to the cold night, and he waited for his eyes to become accustomed to the dark, he steeped forward and searched the night, his eyes finally stopping on a small figure stood next to his impala. . He smiled to himself before heading over to her, a brisk wind whipped around his body, and he wished he had brought his coat with him.

"This is a beautiful machine I can't believe you took a crow bar to it" Dean chuckled to himself softly at came to stand at her side, his body leaning against the door of his car.

"At least I didn't break my knuckles" Max nodded and laughed, her eyes turning to Dean

"I was venting it was the only way I knew how to deal with emotion, the way I was raised, I was raised to believe that emotion any type of emotion was weakness, and weakness was frowned upon by my dad" Dean nodded his head in understanding, he had suppressed his own emotions for the same reason, and now any emotion felt foreign to him. He moved his body closer to hers and placed his hand softly onto hers, Max turned towards him and smiled.

"Im a pretty good listener so if you want to talk then im all ears" Max lowered her gaze and shook her head.

"Dean Winchester are you trying to get in to my pants?" Dean laughed and nodded his head.

"Ill admit ive used that line before, and any other circumstances I would be, but you, I don't know you're different, so like I said you want to talk im all ears." Max smiled and placed her hand onto his chest, her fingers drumming in time with his heart beat.

"You know I might take you up on that offer, the same things goes to you as well, if you ever want to talk, im a crappy listening but tequila and whiskey solves all, so why don't we go inside and we can sort through our problems with whiskey and tequila" Dean nodded his head and took her hand into his, his arm snaking around her waist.

"Best idea ive heard all day"


	11. Chapter 11

Hey thanks to everyone that reviewed my last chapter it really does make my day, I hope you all like this chapter.

Quick note this chapter is really nonsense and is just a fill in chapter, before the action that is going to be happening in later chapters, its sort of the calm before the storm.

Beneath my Skin

Dean stared down at the shot glass in front of him he licked his lips attentively before bringing out his hand to grasp the cold glass into his hand, he allowed his eyes to wonder up landing on the women in front of him, before bringing the glass to his lips, and tilting his head back took the brown liquid down in one gulp, his eyes screwing up slightly as the liquid burned its way down his throat, he slammed the glass back down on the brown work surface in front of him, and shook his head and Max promptly filled the glass up again, he watched her for a second and she just stared back at him, before she to brought the shot glass to her lips and repeated the actions of Dean.

"So when did you realize that hunting is all you were ever going to have" Max questioned her hand wiping across her mouth slightly her other hand nursing the shot glass.

Dean looked over at her and licked his lips his hand coming out to wipe across his face, he smiled slightly, and allowed himself remember back to that time. He picked up the shot glass and just looked at it, before placing it back on the table in front of him.

"I was sixteen and we were hunting this wolf, I pick up this crossbow, and I hit that ugly sucker with a silver tipped arrow, right in his heart. Sammy's waiting in the car and uh, me and my Dad take the thing into the woods, burn it to a crisp. I'm sittin there and I'm looking into the fire, I'm thinkin to myself, I'm 16 years old, kids my age worried about pimples, prom dates and I'm seeing things that they'll never even know, never even dream of. So right then I just sort of"

Max nodded her head in understanding she brought the glass to her mouth and took down the liquid before looking up at Dean.

"You embraced the life" Dean nodded his head slightly a small laugh escaping him, Max smiled slightly

"So what bout you, when did you embrace the life" Max looked over at him and sighed a sad look washing across her face, Dean lowered his gaze and poured some tequila into her glass, Max smiled gratefully up at him, but refused to touch the drink. She leaned back into her chair, and for the hundredth time Dean had a hard time thinking straight, he shook his head, the women in front of him was amazing, she was head strong, a hunter, which was always a good thing, she knew what she wanted and who she was and she kept the goal in her sight, and just like him she let nothing get in the way of that, Dean shook his head, no that wasn't true because the women in front of him was diverting him from the goal and he didn't like it, he didn't like the uncertain, he liked the simple black and white, and she was showing him that there was gray, just like that group of vampires did.

"I was seventeen" Dean shook himself mentally, bringing him back to the subject at hand, his eyes wondered back over to the women seated across the table, and his eyes found themselves locked into the hard eyes of Max, he shook his head again, no he knew she wasn't cold, he had seen the momentary of vulnerability earlier that day.

"And I watched a vampire rip my fathers throat out" Deans eyes widened in shock, he had thought that losing his dad the way he had was bad, had thought knowing his dad had died for him, it couldn't get worse, but watching something like that, he shook his head he couldn't imagine what she must have felt like, to see her died die like that and not be able to do anything about it.

Max sighed slightly the memories of that day flooding back to her, bringing back emotions she had long suppressed, emotions she hadn't thought she would feel again. She looked up startled by the feel of a cool hand on top of hers, she looked over at Deans concerned eyes, and smiled, silently thanking him, he nodded his head knowingly.

"We err, we were hunting a group of vampires that thought it was fun to leave a wave of bloodshed were ever he went, death toll was up to thirty, dad knew he needed help, and he never asked for help never, he called his old friend someone he had known for like ten years, they always had each others backs and he didn't show, three days later when he did, it was to late, dad was already dead"

Dean shook his head, it sounded like his dad, never asking for help, always doing it himself, know matter what, but one thing stuck in his mind and he shook his head in disgust.

"Gordon" Max looked over at him and nodded her head

"Gordon, I had known him all my life he was practically a second father, and for him to turn his back on him the way he did, I will never forgive him for that……….never"

Sam stretched his arms over his head stifling a yawn, he was exhausted the last month or so finally taking it toll on him physically and mentally, he ran a hand over his head and pushed the chair back, the sound of wood scrapping on the floor, he stifled another yawn and headed over to were Ash was sitting.

"You look like hell" Sam smiled tiredly and nodded his head in total agreement with him.

"I feel it, you got anything on the demon" Ash looked over at Sam and shook his head slightly, he pulled the laptop closer to him and turned it slightly so that Sam could see it with out having to strain his neck to much, Sam smiled and leaned over slightly his eyes taking in the screen in front of him, he shook his head, none of it making sense in his tired state.

"Ash you're going to have to" Ash turned round and nodded his head, bringing a beer bottle to his lips.

"Right err, know weird deaths, no fires, well basically no nothing, he's either gone back into hiding or whatever this thing does or it is seriously changing its tactics, either way it doesn't want to be found"

Sam ran a hand over his face and over and through his hair, he leant back in his chair and sighed, he wanted this thing over, he wanted to find this thing and he wanted to kill it, but it didn't look like that was going to happen anytime soon, for one they had know idea how to find the demon, and another when and if they found it they didn't know how to kill it.

"Nothing" Sam turned his head slightly and looked over at his fathers haggard face, he shook his head and John nodded his head, John to only barely held in a yawn and he collapsed into a chair next to his son.

"We are going to find this thing right?" Sam questioned the possibility that they really were going to spend their entire lives hunting this thing and dying having been unsuccessful in killing it. John turned to face his son and nodded his head sadly, the same thought having crossed his mind a thousand times since he had come back.

"Course we are son"

"Sooner then you may think" Both Sam and John spun around to Ash, who was turning the laptop to face them, Sam and John shared uncertain looks before simultaneously looking at the screen.

"Son of a bitch the things coming here" Sam turned to his father.

"The demons coming here"


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks to everyone who has stuck by this story it means a lot, I hope you all like this chapter.

Beneath my Skin

Jo sighed and brought the rubbish bag further into her hands, she brushed a stray hair out of her face and looked around, wishing she had pot her coat on, as it seemed he temp had dropped drastically she sighed and rounded the back of the roadhouse. She threw the bag into the bin and went to turn, when the hairs on the back of her neck stood on edge, she was being watched she could feel it

She spun around her eyes taking in the surroundings looking for anything that shouldn't have been there, looking for something that would account for her weird behavior, when she found none she shook her head and put it down to imagining things; she laughed to herself and headed back to the roadhouse, not aware of the person following behind her.

Max laughed until her sides hurt, she couldn't even remember what she was laughing for, but she knew she didn't want to stop it had been awhile since she had laughed this much, and she was grateful to the man across from her.

"He actually did that" Dean nodded his head a laugh escaping his own body; he looked over at Max and smiled.

"But if you told her that, then he would deny it of course" Max nodded her head and brought the beer to her lips. Dean lowered his gaze he couldn't believe he was being so open around a near stranger, but it just seemed to come so natural when she was around, it was like she brought out the best in everyone and she didn't even know it.

An urgent knock at the door brought their attention back to the here and now, and they both spun to face the door, were Ellen was pocking her head around it, a urgent look plastered across her face, a look Max hadn't seen for a long while.

"We got trouble" Max nodded her head and removed herself from the chair, her actions and body language going from the fun carefree women that Dean had moments ago seen, to the cold hunter he had seen when she had put a bullet in the shape shifter that was pretending to be her brother.

Dean quickly followed her out of the room, trying to work his mind out of the haze of alcohol that he had consumed in the last two hours; he ran his hand over his face and headed over to the table that held his father and brother, who both seemed rather anxious.

"Dad what is it?" Ok her defiantly sounded a ad drunk, that wasn't good maybe he shouldn't have had all the whisky and tequila, ok Dean get your head in the game, you're a hunter, he thought to himself while he seated himself next to his brother, his eyes roaming over to Max who didn't look half as intoxicated as he did, why was that she drunk way more then he did, he shook his head and placed his head onto the table, he took a deep breath before lifting his head and turned to his father.

Ash shoved the lap top over to the two newcomers and watched as Max's face turned into one of recognition she shook her head and laughed slightly, while Dean just looked confused.

"I don't get what this is saying" He said his hands pointing to the lap top his brow raised.

"It says that the demon is headed here, but that would mean the demon is stupid and we both know he's not, I mean why come here, this place is full of hunters. Its would be suicide"

John shook his head, he had thought the same thing at first but the more he thought about it the more it made sense.

"It wants us to know it can go were ever it wants whenever it wants, and with out a way to kill it, or we can do is duck and hope he misses us"

A blood piercing scream filtered through the window, and every pair of heads turned to the sound, their hands going to their guns and drawing them out quickly taking the safety of.

"Jo"

Max jumped down from the chair and out her shoulder brushed past Deans as she ran pas him, her gun drawn at her side, she pushed open the roadhouse door and exited their site.

Sam and John were the next ones to follow her footsteps John only stopping to tell Ellen to stay with Ash, she went to protest but he shook his head, and headed through the door, only to be assaulted by heavy wind and rain.

"What the hell is with the weather" Dean breathed out his head low trying to protect him self from the harshness of it.

"We need to find Max" Sam pointed out coming up b behind his father; John nodded his head in agreement.

"We should spit up, meet here in ten minuets" Dean and Sam nodded there heads and headed of in different directions, Dean going to the left and behind the roadhouse, while Sam went with his father.

"Max" Dean called out his voice being drowned out by the howling of the wind, he raised his gun, the other hand coming up to protect his eyes, he placed his back against the wall, and looked around making sure the coast was clear before rounding the corner.

"Max" He called out again his voice harsh with the effort, he hear a moan to his left and turned his head towards the noise as he desperately tried to get his eyesight to adjust to the darkness and harsh conditions.

"Dean" Dean spun his body around and felt himself connect with the ground a hand tightening around his throat.

"Jo its me" Jo's face came into view and she let her hand fall to her head, before removing herself from his waist and helping him stand.

"Im sorry, I thought it was him" Dean raised his brow and shoved her up against the wall, his body guarding her from the harsh weather.

"Jo who" Jo shook her head, and Dean could see that she was shaking a small cut above her right brow that by now had stopped bleeding.

"He has Max, she was helping me, she didn't see him coming, I tried to help her" Dean rolled his eyes and forced Jo to look at him, his eyes bearing down on her

"Jo who has Max"

"Dean" It was Sam's strong voice and his body appeared behind him moments later, his dad close behind.

"Where's Max" John questioned placing his hand onto Deans shoulder, and he looked down at the frightened face of Jo and his gut curled.

"The demon has her" Dean turned nervous eyes on his father, and let go of Jo's shoulder, but she grabbed hold of his arm in a vice like grip.

"You don't understand, its Gordon, Gordon has Max" 


	13. Chapter 13

Thanks to everyone that has reviewed this story I really am so please that so many people are enjoying it, you have no idea how much your kind reviews mean to me.

Notes- Slight spoliers for Hunted, bigger spoilers for born under a bad sign.

Notes 2- It is the demon possesing Max and not Meg, for those who have seen born under a bad sign you will no what i mean.

Beneath my Skin

"You don't understand, its Gordon, Gordon has Max" Dean felt his hear skip a beat and he turned his head down to look at Jo, he shook his head, he knew what Gordon was capable of he knew what he could do, and add the demon into the mix then Max was in very serious trouble, they needed to find her and fast.

"Which way did they go" It was the calming voice of his father that spoke the question and Dean turned his head slightly, giving a grateful look in his direction, John nodded his head in understanding, he had seen the way that they looked at each other, had seen the growing attraction, and could see the pain in his eyes when he though he was going to lose her.

"Err, I dunno, no wait, they headed of towards o god mom" Jo pushed her way from Dean and fought through the wind and the rain, as she headed in the direction of the roadhouse, the three Winchesters barely hesitated before following her, their guns raised.

"Mom" Jo shouted as she ran into the roadhouse Dean hot on her heels, he eyed the roadhouse desperately trying to find Jo, at last his eyes landed on her, she was stood staring at the far wall, he raised his brow and headed over to her, his gun raised out in front of her. He stopped at the side of her, his eyes widening in shock, he shook his head not sure what he was seeing, but he knew, in his heart he knew what he was seeing, he shook his head. It was Max and she had a gun to Ash's head, her hand held tightly around his throat.

John and Sam came to a stop behind Dean, who had his gun trained in front of him, his hand shaking slightly, their eyes follow his to land onto Max, and a very afraid looking Ash, his face turning paler by the second, as her hand cuts of the oxygen.

"Max" Sam whispers stepping closer to his brother, he looks down at his hand and can see that he is shaking a sure sign he isn't sure about what he is doing.

Max flicks her eyes of Dean for a second, and allows them to roam over to Sammy, her eyes roaming up and down his body approvingly, her eyes taking on a hungry gleam, before she finally rests on his face, a smirk forming across her face.

Sam shakes his head the smirk more un nerving then the way she had just looked him over, because the smirk was just so unlike her, it was pure evil.

"Sammy" She all but sings to him, her hand loosening slightly on Ash's throat, the only thing stopping any one from taking action, that and the fact none of them wanted to hurt her. She laughs slightly and takes of the safety of her gun, causing John to take out his own gun.

"O please John you really think your gonna shoot me" She mocked her eyes turning on him, her eyes flaring black for a moment.

"But then again wouldn't be the first time you killed a human would it, hummmm Bill ring any bells" John blanches and he lowers his gun, as that night came back to him, Bill laying on the floor, his side split open, he was losing blood, there was no way in hell he was going to survive, begging to see his family again, it was the only way, it was humane, he couldn't leave him like that.

"What's a matter Johnny boy cat got ya tongue, why don't you tell Ellen and her lovely daughter Jo over there how you put a bullet in his head, how he begged to see his family one last time, how you screwed up, how you killed him"

Ellen gripped onto the bar as she eyed the women in front of her, what she was saying was hurting like hell, but it wasn't the words it was the way she spoke them, so mocking and sing song cut her to the bone, tears brimmed at the corner of her eyes and she shook her head, her eyes once again focusing on the women she classed as a daughter.

"No" She shook her head again and when Max laughed a cold emotionless laugh she felt her body go faint, she shook her head and felt strong arms grip hold of her and she turned to see John. He looked down at her with such sorry and guilt filled eyes that more tears came to the surface.

"Im sorry" The words came out so quiet and heartfelt that Ellen momentarily forgot what was happening around her, and she was so focused on the man in front of her, she nodded her head slowly, she had forgiven him a very long time ago, and yes it hurt and brought back the feeling of hate she once held for him, but she also knew he wouldn't have done it, wouldn't have finished the job if there was even a remote chance he would have survived.

"O this is quite touching really, I mean it I almost feel a tear" Sam snapped his gaze away from the touching moment with his father and Ellen and turned cold eyes onto Max or the demon who ever the hell she was.

"You've been in her the whole time" Max smirked and looked over at Sam, before her eyes wondered over Dean, her tongue coming out to lick at her lips in a suggestive manner, reminding Dean of the thoughts and feelings he had for the women in front of him.

No, he shook his head, this wasn't a women this was a demon, he had to remember that, the women he thought he had fell for was nothing more then a demon, the things she had said and done, were the demons doing, not hers, so in reality he really didn't know Max as well he had thought, as well as he had wanted.

"O don't worry Dean o, I wasn't in her all the time, that real nice cozy conversation you had with her earlier that was all her, in fact ive only been in her a handful of times, the first time you met her in fact, it was me who put a bullet in the shifter not her, and it was me who told you all about her poor dear brother, and it was also me who let Gordon go"

The demon mocked her eyes softening slightly, Dean shakes his head momentarily, he will not let this demon get in his head, he will not let him detour him, he his a hunter for god sake, so why in gods name was he having such a problem with the task at hand, why was he finding it increasingly difficult to keep his gun pointed at her.

"You know Sam asked you once why you had such blind faith in your father, when in fact, he should have asked you why you had such blind faith in him, why no matter what you wont let any harm come to him, why you would die to protect him, but ya know what that's what's going to happen, your going to die at his hands, now if only you had let Gordon kill him when you had the chance"

Dean shook his head, his love for his brother kicking in over any feelings he had for the women in front of him, he raised the gun his hands no longer shaking and stepped forward.

"Ah ah, you move another muscle and his blood is going to be on your hands"

Sam came forward and laid a comforting hand on to his shoulder; Dean turned to look at him, and sighed in defeat lowering his gun. Sam smiled and nodded his thanks before turning to Max, and stepping in front of his brother so he could see her better.

"How did you do it, I mean you walked in and out of a devils trap" Max laughed and moved her body slightly, her eyes wondering up and down Sam.

"Quite easy actually, this thing here, blocks any sort of magic, which includes devils traps" Max said fingering the ring around her neck.

Sam nodded his head he had wondered why Max had ripped the necklace of the shifters neck, but he had just presumed it was special to her, like Deans was to him, he sighed and ran his hand through his hair, they needed to get the situation under control, and fast, but they also needed the answers to the questions.

"Why dad, why bring him back" Max shoved Ash out of her hands sending him flying through the air, his body connecting with the wall with a sickening thud.

"Now that Sammy boy is easy….what makes a human turn on their own race, seeing there family dying over and over again, first in there head when there asleep, then when there awake, one second your having a nice friendly conversation then your watching yourself killing the ones you love…..That Sammy boy is why I brought your father back, because one day you will kill him, and you will kill your brother………im a patient demon Sam, and what I want I always get, so trust me when I say this, you can not fight your destiny."

Sams face blanched at the thought of him killing his family, and all their hard work in getting him to believe he wasn't going to turn evil was instantly undo, the demon had just proven what he was capable of, taking a skilled hunter un aware possessing one of their own and they didn't even no it, and Sam couldn't help but think the demon was capable of far worse things that he had yet to show.

Max's head snapped back her body falling to her knees her mouth open in a silent scream black smoke exiting her mouth, spiraling around the room, before finally exiting through the door, Max stayed up right momentarily, her eyes searching in front of her, before her body fell forwards, but she never connected with the floor, Dean had her in his arms before she even managed to get with in and inch of it.

"Max come on open your eyes" Dean pleaded lightly tapping the side of her face, his eyes searching over to his father, silently asking him what they were going to do next.

"Dean" Her voice was weak and afraid and Deans heart lurched he had never heard her so un sure of afraid.

"Its over, your ok, we're all ok" Max shook her head as and she grabbed hold of his hand, she shook her head again, her eyes closing, her mind bringing forward all the things the demon had made her see, all the plans for children like her brother, children like Sam, but that wasn't what was frightening her the most, it was what Sam was capable of, she had watched him kill his father, and then Dean, the demon had gotten what he wanted, and nothing was going to stop Sam, nothing. They had to stop him, they had to find away to kill the demon, before he got his hands on the demon, because if the didn't and the demon succeeded, then nothing was going to stop the demons plans, because Sam truly would be unstoppable.

"No, No we're not, where never going to be ok, not now, we need to end it before its to late, before we cant save him"


	14. Chapter 14

Thanks to every one that has reviewed this story it really does mean so much to me. Thanks so much to KittyPride over at supernatural. TV for sticking by me through thick and thin, this chapter is dedicated to her, after all I have be torturing her for the past couple of days with what I was planning with this chapter, so here it is hope you enjoy.

Beneath my Skin

Sam sat quietly in the corner his hand in his hands as he looked over at the wall, his body un moving the only sign that he was alive was the steady rise and fall of his chest. He closed his eyes momentarily only to snap them open again when he saw his brother fall to the floor a bullet hole through his head, thanks to Max (Nightmare), he sighed to himself, a tired and pained sigh. He knew nothing was going to be ok again, he had seen the look in Max's eyes as she had looked up at Dean, who eyes showing fear and pain, and darkness, he would never be able to look at her with out remembering the demons words, how easy the demon had taken one of their own, and none of them had even suspected it.

Sam felt eyes on him and he turned his head slowly in the direction of his father and brother who were both sat staring at him, no doubt wondering how easy and quick it would be to kill him, wondering how many possible ways they could kill him without hurting him. Sam furrowed his brow and turned his head away from the concerned filled gaze of his brother and father, he could not look at them, he could not bare to see the look of disgust in there eyes, could not bare to see the what if looks, the is he really going to turn evil.

Max made her way out of the back room, her hair in a lose bun water droplets still dripping down her face, but no amount of showers were erasing the demons touch, the demons evil, or the violation she had felt being stuck in her own body and not being able to do anything about it.

She sighed her eye momentarily wondering over to Sam who was sat huddled in the corner, shadow had all but blocked him out of view, and Max had a feeling that's what he wanted, to blend into the background and let everyone forget that he was meant to turn evil, that he was meant to turn on his family. She shook her head trying to forget the things the demon had forced her to see, she had watched over and over again as Sam killed his brother, killed his father, before turning on her, with a sick and evil smile on his face, and draw the knife across her throat and stood back watching with a ecstatic gleam in his eyes, as she spluttered and gurgled on her own blood.

Dean turned his head his eyes catching Max as she made her way slowly over to the table, he watched as she stopped slightly her eyes wondering over to Sam, and watched as her face paled, her head shaking to the side, water droplets falling down the side of her face. His eyes roamed of there free accord up and down her body, and he felt that she truly looked beautiful wearing nothing more then gray sweat bottoms and a pale white shirt, her hair pulled away fro her face, showing of her strong features. He mentally scolded himself, he had let his guard down once and look were it had got them, he had failed to see that she was being possessed, and it had nearly gotten someone killed.

"How is he doing?" Max questioned seating herself opposite both Dean and John, her blue eyes wondering from John and then rested over Dean her eyes roaming up and down his body, before settling on his face, her eyes locking with his, with a this is me take it or leave it look, and Dean felt himself tear his gaze away from her's missing the pained expression on her face.

"Not so well" John spoke his voice coming out soft and tired, he ran a hand over his face all to aware of the situation going on between his eldest son and the women who was obviously in great need of comfort right now, he had been the same after he had been possessed, but with Dean lying dying in a hospital bed it had been impossible to dwell on the fact that he had allowed himself to be possessed, that he had nearly killed his son.

"You have taken precautions to make sure you won't be possessed again?" John questioned Max his eyes wondering over to her in a knowing look.

Max turned her attention back onto John and nodded her head slowing her hand coming up to finger the necklace around her neck.

"As long as I don't lose this then im safe, the demons gone and while im in connect with it, the demon has no chance in hell of getting back in me" She said her voice laden with venom and anger at herself for putting herself in the poison she had found herself in.

John nodded his head and turned his attention over to his son, who was trying to keep his gaze away from Max, but was having no look, his eyes would wondering over to him, before he realized what he was doing and would tear them away, John silently chuckled to himself, and clapped his son on the back.

"I think me and Ellen need to talk" He hurridly said before pushing himself away from the table, and headed over to the bar. Dean followed his fathers movements and watched as he lead her to the back room, he sighed to himself before turning his head slowly to Max, he guessed they were going to have to talk sooner or later, it mise as well me sooner.

"I tried you know, I fought him like hell" Max spoke softly her eyes locked on Deans face as if she stared long enough that he would see the real her, and not the demon, not the cold eyes that she knew he still saw when he looked at her, because she still saw it, whenever she looked at herself in the mirror she still saw the cold black pits staring back at her.

"Max" Dean equally spoke softly; he could see how fragile she was, and wondered if anything about her that he had thought was true was actually true, or was just some trick by the demon, trying to weaken him.

"When we were talking, I tried so hard to tell you what was happening tried so hard to let someone know what was happening that I wasn't what every one thought I was, but his hold was so strong, the closer I got to breaking out the further he would push me down"

Deans hand came out his hand finding hers and he found himself shocked at how cold they were, he closed his hand over them, trying to stop the shaking he could feel, the sadness in her eyes cut him to the core and he had to blink a couple of times trying to get him emotions in to check.

"At times the things he would show me, I just wanted him to kill me, and when he had Ash by the throat he let me out just enough to let me see you were holding a gun to me, and I begged you to end it, because I couldn't go on like that any more"

Dean tightened his grip on her hand his thumb working slowly over her hand trying to calm her down, He swallowed trying to work past the lump in his throat at the thought of possibly killing her, he shook his head and brought his eyes to look at her, no he couldn't kill her, he knew that.

"How long" Dean questioned, he had to know, he had to know what hell she had been put through, because when he found he demon he wasn't going to just kick his ass for his mom and brother, but for the hell he put her through. Max looked up at him and smiled weakly some of the women he had seen, coming back to the surface.

"2 months" Dean nodded his head solemnly and shifted from his seat coming to sit by her, his hand never leaving hers, he brought his arms out and pulled her to his body, his hand going to cradle the back of her head, the other one winding around her waist, and in a very un Dean like moment he showed some emotion for the women in front of him, of course he would deny it later, but then and there he held her close to his chest, as he whispered words of comfort softly into her ear, knowing that she needed to hear it, that she needed to know everything was going to be ok.

"Everything is going to be ok that thing isn't getting near any of us ever again I promise"


	15. Chapter 15

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed this story means so much to me, I hope you continue to like this story.

Beneath my Skin

Gordon passed out side the roadhouse stopping every now and then to take a look at it, wondering if the information he had was good enough and that he wouldn't get his ass shot again.

He looked up at it once more and sighed, he took a deep breath, silently scolding himself that he was acting like a coward. He stamped his foot and headed for the door.

"You ok Sammy?" Dean questioned, using the word Sammy in hopes of getting some sort of reaction, instead all he got was a quick gaze, nothing that would say any sort of emotion,. Dean sighed to himself and turned his head to his dad, who was sat at his side watching Sam with worried eyes.

"Im fine Dean, I really would wish you would stop asking me, and how many more times do I have to tell you the fucking name is Sam, jeez is it really that hard" Sam shouted before pushing himself away from the table, his chair tipping back, hitting the floor with a resounding thud.

Dean watched with an open mouth as Sam stormed from the room, heading towards the back of the roadhouse, he turned his head towards his father, he had never seen his brother so angry before, but what was scaring him the most was the way his brother didn't even look as if he meant it. He had looked so sad and alone and it broke his heart, he wished that Sam would vent more often, that he would some how let them no how he was feeling, but up until then he had said nothing, and that little out burst was the only show of emotion that clearing said im not all right.

"I just wish he would talk to us" Dean said his voice showing how tired he was, his voice showing how he wished this whole thing was over, and that they were all a family again.

"I know son, and he will, we just need to give him some time" Dean nodded his head, he wanted to agree with his father, but he couldn't help but think if they didn't do something, didn't try and reach Sam then he was going to go and do something stupid, that something was going to happen, that was going to shake everything up even more then it already was.

Max stifled a yawn and ran her hand over her face, her eyes landing onto Ellen who was busy wiping down the bar, she smiled over at her and pulled her hair into a bun.

"Hey Ellen" She called over to her, her eyes twinkling glad that Ellen hadn't blamed her for the information about her husbands death, glad that her and John were able to talk, and that she didn't hold any grudges towards him, in fact she had told him he had done the right thing.

Max turned her head and her eyes landed onto Dean who was busy staring worried eyes onto Sam, she ducked her head cursing herself, when she found herself blushing, when she remembered what had happened the night before. When Dean had comforted her, when she had cried and he had held her, she would never forget how he had swallowed his male ego, and did something that he wouldn't have normally done, and for that she was truly grateful

She frowned and snapped her head up when she heard Sam raise his voice, it had been the first time in a day she had heard his voice, and it was the first time she had ever heard him raise his voice, so when she looked up and saw him yelling at his brother, she frowned even more.

She moved to the left slightly only just avoiding the oncoming Sam, who if she hadn't moved would have surly knocked her flat on her ass, hunter or not she still was small, and someone like Sam walking into her, would not be good.

She walked over to the table and picked up the chair that he had just knocked over before seating herself into it, she placed her hand onto her chin and looked over at the two remaining Winchester men, who in fact looked about as bad as Sam felt.. she knew that the last couple of months were Finlay catching up to them, and that they were all tired and scared, all of them thinking what if, but it was only her who had seen what Sam could and would do if he turned evil.

"Look I know he's your brother and all but he really needs to get over this self imposed im could turn evil and kill all my family shit" Dean's eyes widened and he turned his gaze onto Max a witty remark already, but one stern look from Max it died on the tip of his tongue.

"Dean I mean it ok, he needs to get over it he needs to stop seconded guessing himself because if he doesn't then he will turn evil, and someone needs to talk to him."

John placed his hand onto his sons shoulder stopping him from jumping to the defence of his younger brother.

"She's right Dean" Dean sighed and nodded his head his anger with the women in front of him deflating.

"Yea I know. Ill go talk to him" John once again placed his hand onto his shoulder and shook his head.

"Ill go, I think it's about time that we had another chat" Dean went to protest, knowing that the mood Sam was in there was going to be a down right brawl. Then he smiled nodding his head, he had only just been thinking of ways to get Sam to let out his frustrations and sending in John was the perfect way, what other way to get Sam to yell, or whatever he needed to do then send in the man that he always fought with.

The door to the roadhouse opened and every single pair of eyes turned around, eyeing the new comer with interest, each of them thinking is this friend or foe.

Dean was the first one to see who it was and quickly reached across the table stopping Max from reaching the gun, he moved around the table and pulled her to his body, fighting the urge to grab his own gun.

"I have information" Gordon quickly informed holding up his hands

"Spill" John spoke coming over to join them, Gordon looked over at him, and could see the anger in his eyes.

"I know how to kill the demon, and where its going to be next"

Sam listed to the conversation from his position in the door way his body obscured by the shadows, he listened with interest as Gordon informed his family, that the only way to kill the demon was through him. He slipped back into his room and quickly headed over to his bag, and grabbing some cloths and his weapons snuck out of his window, missing the black mist that erupted from Gordon's mouth, or the bullet that tore through his head, and Max lowering her gun.

Max looked down at the body in front of her and allowed her gun to drop to the fall, she barely looked at the body before turning and running over to the room where Sam was meant to be staying in.

"Max" She felt Dean stop at her side and she turned her head.

"He's gone, we need to find him, if he heard what Gordon said which im thinking he did, then he's going to walk right into the trap" Dean nodded his head and scanned the room, his eyes taking in every single piece hoping to find some clue.

"We need to go we might be able to head him of" Dean said and Max nodded her head in agreement.

"John you should stay here" John nodded and watched as Max and Dean left the roadhouse.

Sam hefted his bag further onto his shoulder, his eyes taking in his surroundings, he came to a stop and leant himself against a wall, he could feel the demon, he was close, he wasn't going to carry on playing the games, the demon wanted him the demon was going to have to come and get him.

Sam felt his body being lifted flung across the dirt, his body landing with a thud as his head connected with the floor, he groaned in pain, his hand coming up to his head only to find blood covering his hand.

He was once again lifted up, this time he felt pressure around his throat and his hand came up to desperately claw at his invisible attacker, he desperately tried to get in oxygen, oxygen that he wasn't getting, his eyes drifted closed, his body becoming slack, before he was once again dropped to the floor.

"I always thought you would have put up more of a fight" Sam opened his eyes weakly, his eyes landing onto a black figure, his eyes drifted closed once again, before he managed to open them, to look fully at his attacker.

"Hello Sam, your finally home"


	16. Chapter 16

Slight slight spoilers for Born under a bad sign

Beneath My Skin

"Come on Sammy pick up your god damn phone" Dean cursed and flipped his phone shut, running his hand over his head when he didn't get the reply he had wanted.

"Nothing" Dean turned his head and looked down at the small women at his side, he shook his head slowly, and took in his surroundings, he had a really bad feeling about this, something wasn't right.

"Dean" Max shouted causing Dean to snap his head round his head snapping in the direction that Max was making her way over to. His eyes landed onto a crumpled body, and he quickly ran over to it, drooping down to Max's side seconds later.

"It's not him" He panted out in relief as he took in the lifeless body before him.

"I think we should split up, you go that way ill go that way" Max suggested pointing her head into two different directions. Dean raised his brow and stood up shaking his head slightly, he really didn't want to split up, If he admitted it to himself he didn't want to put her in harms way.

"I don't think it's a good idea" Max stood up to and turned her head to look at dean and she placed her hands onto her hips, shaking her head she pulled out her gun and quickly took the safety of.

"Dean the longer Sam is out here, the quicker the demon can get to him" Dean nodded his head.

"Fine but call every half and hour until one of us finds him" Max nodded her head in agreement and turned on her back heading of in the opposite direction.

If only they had stayed and turned the body over, if they had they would have seen that the body belonged to Gordon, maybe then they would have stuck together, and headed back to the roadhouse after figuring out something had gone wrong.

Ten Minuets Later

Dean turned his head swearing that he had heard footsteps behind him; he shook his head and continued on the path he was heading down.

"Didn't think you would spilt up" Dean spun on his head his gun coming up pointing at the figure in front of him. He lowered the gun and smiled, his heart race increasing when he saw it was Sam.

Sam smiled back at him and began to walk over to him; he came to a stop in front of him, and allowed Dean to rest his hand onto his shoulder.

"Sammy" Dean stated happily. Sam smiled his eyes flashing slightly, before bringing up his hand to connect with the side of Deans face, causeing him to fall to the ground.

"Not any more.

Dean groaned in pain his eyes snapping open before closing again, the pain in his head suddenly overwhelming him, he groaned again and attempted to touch his head, and almost growled in frustration when he found that his arms were bound. He opened his eyes slowly and realized he was back at the roadhouse.

"Son you awake" Dean snapped his attention to his left and saw that his father was bound to the leg of the bar. He smiled happily over at him.

"Dad Sammy's possessed" Dean stated a slight bitter note in his voice. John nodded his head slowly and sighed.

"Ellen, Jo, Ash you guys ok?" John questioned his eyes looking over to his sons left and right checking them over making sure they had no other injuries.

"Apart from being bound to a post them we're ok" Came the quite and annoyed voice of Ellen, John chuckled slightly causing her to throw a glare his way.

"Now isn't this sweet all of you guys together" Sam all but sang as he made his way into the room, a knife in one hand and a gun tucked into the waist band of his jeans. He smiled down at Dean and John, and smirked.

"I never knew it would be so easier to get you guys altogether, if I head I would have done it a long time ago, but this, this is almost starting to be fun" Sam smirked down at his farther bringing his hand back and striking him across the face.

"You know I thought bringing you back would have helped me get Sam, turns out I didn't need you at all, in fact all it took was little old Max, I told her that she would be the one to hand him to me, and in a way she was, you see after he heard about poor Tom, well the clogs started turning, and all I had to do was push a few little buttons, it was almost to easier"

The demon laughed a cold and evil laugh, a laugh that was so unlike Sam, Dean closed his eyes, trying to tell himself that this wasn't his brother, that this wasn't Sam.

Sam looked down at Dean and shook his head before walking over to him, he kneels down in front of him and brings out the knife placing it to the side of his neck, he smirks down and laughs.

"You have no idea how easy it would be to slit your throat right now" Dean growls slightly struggling on his bonds.

"Then why don't you, huh? Come on Sammy do it" The demon smirks and moves back before hitting him squally in the mouth, causing John to let out a few obstinacies.

"Don't worry I will when the times right, don't doubt that and Sam wont do a damn thing to stop it"

Dean raised his brow, not understanding what the demon was waiting for, he had them all helpless and un armed, he could kill any of them when ever he wanted, so what the hell was he waiting for.

"What are you waiting for then huh? Why don't you just get it over again, cause im having a strange sense of De-ja-vu here"

The demon shook his head causing Sams shaggy brown hair to shake slightly, he lent down so he was eye level with dean and then all sign of Sam was gone, and it was the cold black eyes of the demon staring back at him.

"I waiting for the last person to arrive, you see I really didn't anticipate you guys splitting up but hey, when she figures out something went wrong she will come looking for you guys, and I can finally be rid of you guys"

"What's so important about Max anyway" John questioned

"She killed some people very special in my plan, and I plan on making her pay before she can take any more, but if you think for one second she wouldn't kill Sam your sadly mistaken, she has taken human life and believe me with the right trigger everyone is capable of murder"

Jo shook her head a small laugh erupting from her mouth, the demon swung his head around his eyes locking onto her, before quickly making his way over to her.

"She's never gonna be stupid enough to fall for it she's smarter then that" the demon laughed and pulled up a chair so he was sitting in front of her.

"You really don't know Dawson's very well then do you" Jo furrowed her brow in confusion, not relay understanding where the demon was heading, she had known max since she was five years old, she was one of the only friends she had, know one knew Max better then her.

"You really carried a torch for Tom huh?" The demon stated the cold smirk still plastered across his face, as he brought the knife down the side of her face and down to her neck, causing Jo to gasp and tilt her head to the side trying to get away from it.

"Its to bad I mean a pretty little thing like you hung up on someone who couldn't stand them, I mean sure you and him had a thing, but it was all about the sex with him, he thought nothing more of you then a bit of ass, someone who could show him a good time, someone he could pick up and drop of when ever he pleased. He almost died of laughter when he realized you had fallen in love with him, but trust me, coming from a guy you were nothing more to him then a bit of ass. He thought you were a school girl."

Jo's face hardened as she desperately fought back the tears, she knew that the words the demon were speaking were nothing more then lies, but it still hurt all the same to hear that what she felt wasn't returned cut her further then she was going to admit.

"Screw you" Jo bit out struggling against her bounds so she could strike the person in front of her, and she really didn't care that it was Sam, she just wanted him to hurt the way she was.

The demon smirked and his eyes once again turned back to the kind eyes of Sam, he leant forward placing his hands on either side of her chair and leant his head to her ear.

"That will be later right before I slight your throat and leave you to choke on your own blood"

"Get away from her NOW" The demon turned his head and smiled, eyeing the women in front of him, her gun raised in front of her, he laughed and stepped behind Jo grabbing a hand full of her hair and tilting her head back, placing the knife against her throat.

"You think I wont shoot then you don't know be very well, back the hell away now" Max commanded her eyes wondering around the room checking out each of the people tied, her eyes landing and staying on Dean a little longer then she should have.

The demon smiled and left Jo, he came to stand in front of her, and eyed Max, he smirked and dropped the knife his head fingering the gun.

"Well well well, it's good to see you again Max"

"Drop the gun Sam I don't want to shoot you but make no mistake I will do it" Max took the safety of the gun and trained it on to his chest. The demon smirked before bringing out the gun and held it loosely at his side.

"Its time to play"


	17. Chapter 17

Thanks to everyone that has reviewed this story it means so much to me, it truly does.

Just a quick note, starting from the 27th of March, which is next Tuesday I will be updating all my fan fics every other week, but you will get two updates in one week.

The next update after the 27 will be 10th of April then the 24th and then 8th of May, and every other Tuesday after that.

Beneath my Skin

Max looked at the man in front of her, his shaggy brown hair skimming the top of his eyes. Eyes that were pitch black, she took a breath, telling herself that this wasn't Sam; this was the demon that took her brother. She watched as he smirked, his eyes wondering up and down her body in an suggestive manner, she shifted her weight slightly, uncomfortable with the way she was eying her like she was a slab of meat.

Her eyes wondered over the group of people that were tied to posts, her eyes falling into Jo who was close to tears, and trying to do everything in her power not to cry, and Max had to stop her self from emptying a clip into Sam, for even mentioning her brother. Her finger wondered down to the safety and she took it of.

"You think I wont shoot then you don't know be very well, back the hell away now" Max commanded her eyes wondering down to the knife that was still to close to Jo then she would like. She readjusted her grip on the gun and Sam smirked.

Her eyes wondered over to Dean who was begging her with his eyes not to shoot his brother. She made a slight pained expression and closed her eyes slightly, trying to ignore the fact that the demon was possessing Sam, because she knew if she let her feelings and emotions for the youngest Winchester, someone she classed as a brother, then she was going to let the demon go. Something she had sworn she would never do.

She turned her gun slightly keeping it trained onto the middle of Sam's chest, she watched as he came to stand in front of her, and she took a slight step back, knowing that if she let him have the advantage he was going to win. She knew what the demon was capable of more then any of them did. Had seen what he was willing to do to get what he wanted.

"Well well well, it's good to see you again Max"

Max flinch at the sadistic way he said it, her face hardening when she remembered that this was the guy that was responsible for the death of her brother. But she knew, she knew she had to get to Sam, she had to get threw to him, had to make him see what he was doing. She knew from experience that he could hear and see everything that was going on, and if only she could get to him, then this could end before it even started. But she knew it was pointless, knew that Sam thought this was his only option, and she knew he had resounded himself to his fate. Which meant she had no choice but go with whatever he had in mind, and hoped they lived to see another day, but that wasn't going to stop her from at least trying to save Sam, with out any blood loss.

"Drop the gun Sam I don't want to shoot you but make no mistake I will do it" Max hardened her voice and hardened her face even more. She could see the shocked look on Dean's face, and turned her head so she couldn't see him. She couldn't let him cloud her judgment. She was a hunter, she was a Dawson, and Dawson's didn't show emotions, and they were better hunters because of it, she wasn't about to let go of everything she had been taught when it mattered the most.

Dean struggled against the bounds that was held his arms behind his back and against the wooden post, he had to give it to Sam he knew how to keep them down and out. He looked over at his father while he desperately tried to reach his knife, and could see the strain on his face, which meant he to was trying to work the bonds.

He sighed in annoyance and banged his head against the post his eyes once again going to his little brother, who was watching Max with a smirk that belonged on any one else's face but his. His eyes wondered onto Max and his heart lurched into his throat. He could see in her eyes that she meant what she had said, she would shoot Sam, the question was, would it be a kill shot, or was she just going to go for a wound shot. Either way he was getting himself free before it came to that, there was no way in hell he was letting her shoot him.

He knew the demon was telling the truth, anyone with the right situation could become a killer, and he knew Max had already killed and was prepared to do it again if it meant getting a step closer to the demon. He grunted in annoyance and pain, as the rope cut into his skin.

"Sam please" Max begged with both her voice and eyes, and she had the sudden urge of De-Ja-Vu. She had been here once with her own brother, and then it had failed to, just like she knew it was going to fail now. The only way Sam was going to fight was when one of his family was in danger, and hopefully when she was, well that was her plan any way.

"You do know, that your powers wont work against me right" she stated knowing that she was pushing the demons buttons. The only way she was going to help Sam was by putting someone's life in danger and at the moment she was the only one available.

The demon screwed his eyes in frustration, annoyed at the fact that Max had pointed out that he was virtually powerless while she was wearing the amulet. Which meant the only way he was going to be able to kill her was the old fashioned way. He looked down at the gun in his hands, and raised his eyes smirking in the process.

"You know I could make this quick, one bullet right between the eyes, after all that was where you shot your brother right? But you deserve special treatment, Im going to enjoy beating you to a pulp, before slitting your throat and leaving you to choke on your own blood. Then when im done with you, im going to kill them"

Max squeezed her gun harder trying to control her anger at the way the demon just threw the fact she killed her brother, causally into the conversation. She lowered the gun, this was going to be one fight she was going to enjoy. But the only problem was, she was going to be the under dog. Sam was double her height, stronger and faster. In any normal situation, she might have been able to take him. The demon may not have been able to use his powers against her, but it didn't mean he still had the strength and speed of a demon.

She allowed her gun to clatter to the floor and smiled when she saw the demon do the same thing.

"This should be fun" The demon smirked stepping a step closer. Max nodded her head and lowered her body into a fighting stance.

"Im going to enjoy this" The demon hissed before following her actions.

"Not as much as I am"

John struggled against his bonds, his wrists were already bleeding and throbbing in pain, but he was hardly paying attention. He had never had the pleasure of meeting Max's father but he had hear rumors of him, how he was a nasty SOB, and that he had past that streak onto Max. And she had already killed her brother, and John knew she was all to capable of killing his son. He had to get free; he had to stop it before it got out of hand, before Max could get to any weapon that could kill him. It hadn't occurred to him that was the reason she had dropped her gun. That she didn't want anything in her reach that could give her the opportunity to kill him that she was just biding time till one of them got lose.

Dean had stopped struggling he could see the primal look in Max's eyes and his heart beat increased even more, and he had the distinct fear that he was going to have a heart attack. He watched in half horror and half fear as Max and Sam circled each other. Watched as Max swung out her fist only to have Sam grab hold of it and twist her arm behind her back, causing her to moan out in pain before pulling her body to his chest.

Dean knew that if the demon hadn't been possessing him, Sam would have a very saw face. The move had been so quick that Dean hardly saw her move, but when he had the demon had already grabbed hold of her, and by the look of shock on her face, Max hadn't thought he would move that quick.

"Tisk Tisk, I really thought you were better then this Max, all the things the hunters say about you, im disappointed"

Max bit the inside of her cheek stopping herself from crying out in pain, as Sam applied more pressure to her arm, and she knew if he continued to do it then it was going to snap in her socket.

She almost sighed in relief when she felt him release her arm slightly, but not enough for her to get out of his grip. O no this guy knew what he was doing and he had her firmly were he wanted her. She felt his hand work its way down her back before moving round to her front, resting onto her hip before moving slightly lower his hand hooking itself into the hoops of her jeans.

She closed her eyes and struggled against his hold jerking her shoulder at the same time. She cried out slightly and she felt a hardness at the base of her back, and she groaned beginning to wish that she had just shot him instead of trying to out fight him.

"You feel that, maybe I should keep you alive, I mean a body like that shouldn't go to waste, I could be more to you Max"

Max closed her eyes, and she willed the tears that had worked their way to the surface down. She took a couple of relaxing breaths, trying to think of anything other then the demons words and the feeling on her back. She imagined Deans smiling face and her eyes snapped open when she felt Sams hand working further down her leg, and she could swear she heard Dean curse loudly.

"Go to hell" She ground out; in her voice she used when she was seriously pissed and when she meant business.

"You'd be to much hassle any way"

Dean pulled at his bounds harder the rope digging into his skin and he could feel the warmth of blood on his arm. But none of that mattered; all that mattered was stooping what he was watching in front of him, stopping the look of helplessness on Max's face. The rope gave way slightly and he almost sighed in relief, but he could see his brother switching his body and knew that he was preparing to make a move, he struggled harder.

Jo had some how managed to work the knife from her sleeve, Max had taught her a long time ago to always be prepared, and she had started to wear a knife up her sleeve. She worked it down her hand and over the rope praying that she didn't drop it, or make any indication of what she was doing, because if she did she knew Max would be dead

"You'd be to much hassle any way"

Max's eyes widened and she cried out in pain as she felt her shoulder being torn from its socket, her eyes blurred slightly and she felt her body being lifted from the floor and flung into the opposite wall. Her head and body falling into a heap, she could already feel the blood seeping from the wound from her head. She shook her head, groaning in pain, she took in a sharp pain, and quickly put her shoulder back into place, before sitting up weakly her eyes wondering over to Sam, before she used the wall to help her stand

Her eyes wondered over to Dean and she could see the sweat mattered on his forehead and could see the feverish movements as he desperately tried to get the rope untied. She smiled weakly, the pain in her shoulder was down to a dull thud but the pain in her head was causing her vision to blur. She knew that she couldn't last long, not in the state she was in, she could probably last another ten minuets at best.

Sam walked over to her a smirk plastered across his face he looked down at her and brought his arm up. Max lifted her good arm trying to protect her body, but Sam merely laughed and grabbed hold of it pinning it down to her side. Before his other hand came up to her throat his hand clamping down in a vice like grip before lifting her up of the floor.

Jo sighed in relief as the rope gave way, and she quickly began to work on the other one, Max was quickly beginning to turn blue and she knew she had to do something quick. Her eyes wondered over to Dean and she could see that he had already gotten himself free and was quickly standing up and scrambling over to the gun that Max had discarded on the floor.

Dean took in the situation and he furrowed his brow, he could go over and try and help, try to pry Sam of her, but he knew he would have difficulty, and Max was already starting to close her eyes. His eyes wondered over to his father, who could tell that he was having a hard time to deicide.

John nodded his head telling him to shoot, his finger wondered down to the trigger, and he closed his eyes.

The sound of a gun shot echoed threw the room and Sam gasped in pain before dropping Max's lifeless body to the floor. Dean snapped his eyes open his head spinning around looking for the source of the shot.

His eyes landed onto the one person her least expected.

Jo


	18. Chapter 18

Thanks to everyone that has reviewed this story; I never knew so many people would like it as much as they do.

Beneath my Skin

Dean was torn for the second time that night, he had his brother lying on the floor bleeding from a bullet to the shoulder, and he had Max who was lying unconscious on the floor, her lips still slightly blue, but he could see the barely their movements of her chest, letting him know that she was alive, for now.

A movement at his side sent him into action, he watched as Jo ran passed him her body dropping to the side of Max, before he to ran over to his brother. He stopped before dropping to his knee's, his hand coming out to cup his brothers cheek before he lifted his head and placed it onto his knee his eyes taking in the whole in his shoulder.

It wasn't deep but he knew that his brother was going to be in serious pain when he woke up. His eyes shifted over to Jo who had Max on her knee, she nodded her head, letting him no that Max was ok.

Dean nodded his head completely forgetting that the demon was still in his brother, he shifted his gaze back to Sam, only to find himself staring back into the cold black pits of the demon. His eyes widened and he gasped in shock when Sams hand clamped around his throat in a vice like grip. The demon smirked slightly and stood up, taking Dean with him.

"You guys are becoming a serous pain in my ass" He snarled before throwing Dean to the fit of Ellen. Dean groaned in pain, his hand coming out ot his side, where he was sure he had broken some ribs. He blinked a couple of times trying to get his vision back in to check.. Right now Jo and Max were defenseless, the demon could do what ever he wanted, could kill both of them, he had to get up, he had to do something.

"Dean honey" Dean groaned again and planted his hand down on the floor, before lifting himself up, his eyes turned to Ellen who was looking at him with a look of great concern, he nodded his head and smiled, trying to tell her he was ok. She smiled in understanding and turned watched as he turned his body.

Jo lifted her gaze from the unconscious form of Max, and could see that the demon had his attention fixed clearly on them. A moan caused her to drop her gaze, and she watched as Max began to stir, but either way Jo knew they were screwed, knew that her mom was right, she wasn't hunter material, she was just causing more problems, but that didn't mean she was just going to sit by and let her best friend die. So what she wasn't as experienced as the others, but that didn't mean she was going to do everything and anything to keep herself and Max alive.

Jo grabbed the gun that was to her left and quickly pointed it out in front of her, this time training it onto a more dangerous spot, his chest. Yes it was Sam, but if it came down to them of him, she knew who she was going to choice.

"Sammy" Jo diverted her gaze and saw Dean standing in front of her mum, his hand protecting his ribs, a small bruise forming on his cheek. He moved hesitantly forward, his eyes straying from Sam and Max.

John tugged harder on the bounds knowing that Dean was having a hard time keeping his focus. He almost cried out in relief when he felt the rope give way, and he was up of the floor and launching himself at his son within a second.

The demon gave a cry of shock before his body fell to the floor John on top of him. The demon shook his head and laughed, annoyed that these men thought they could take him out.

"Pathetic" He mocked before throwing John of him, John's body landing at his son's feet. Dean dropped to his knees and lifted his father of the floor, leaving his arm around his waist, allowing him to lean his weight on to him, before he could stand fully on him.

Dean could swear he could hear Latin, and if he thought about it he swore it was an exorcism, but he knew it wasn't coming from him of his father, and it wasn't coming from JO, he shook his head, putting it down to the knock on the head he had just taken. But when the demon moaned out in pain, and spun his head around, he knew he wasn't imagining things. He checked the room once again and saw that Max was making her way slowly and shakily, her body leant against Jo as she tried to stand.

"Do you never stay down" The demon questioned, pain evident in his voice.

"Im a Dawson, we don't know how to" Max gasped out before her hand grabbed hold of the amulet and she began once again to recite the ritual. The demon moaned again, before falling down to one foot, his hand coming up to wrap themselves around his body.

"Your gonna live to regret this, all of you" Max faked a yawn and shook her head, some of the colour returning to her face.

"Tell some one who cares"

Dean watched memorized as the demon expelled itself from his brother mouth, and when he was sure that his father was ok, ran over to his brothers falling body, catching him in time before his head collided with the floor.

Dean made his way back into the main area of the roadhouse shutting the door quietly behind him, leaving his brother to sleep and sort through what ever was going on inside of his head.

"You did good…jeez" Dean turned his head to the sound of Max's voice and found her sitting on one of the tables, Jo stood in front of her, his dad stood dressing her head wound. He smiled slightly and ran his hand over his head, before making his way over to them.

"You ok?" He questioned her concern evident in his voice. Max looked up and nodded her head slowly.

"Been better" Dean nodded his head, completely agreeing with her, he felt like crap himself, his head was killing him, and he could sleep for days. The demon was really beginning to mess with all of their heads, and he just wanted it over already, so they could all get on with their lives.

His eyes stayed over to Jo who refused to meet his eye and he could tell she was finding it hard to be stood near him. He shook his head, annoyed that she thought she had done something wrong. Sure she had shot his brother, but in the given circumstances, he understood it, after all he was about to do it himself.

"Max is right you did good Jo, you should be proud of yourself" Dean stated with conviction, and Jo turned to him and nodded her head smiling slightly now she knew they weren't going to treat her different.

"But you could have done better" Jo snapped her gaze down to Max and furrowed her brow in confusion, slightly hurt.

"We all could have…………we had out asses handed us today. We need to know more about what were up against, this thing is playing with us, and we're losing"

John finished dressing the wound on her head, and turned to face his son and nodded his head in agreement a grim look over his face.

"She's right, we're nothing more then pawns to the demon and he can manipulate each one of us. It knows too much about us, he knows what to say, and who to go after. We need to know more about him, and we need to know a way to kill him, or as much as I don't want to say it if we don't find a way to kill him and quick, we don't find away to get of the radar even from the supernatural world, we're dead"

Dean sighed he knew what he dad was saying was the truth, knew that they were gonna die if they didn't do anything fast, he ran his hand over his face, and turned his gaze onto Max, who nodded and smiled, before blushing and turning away.

"I think I can help you with that" Everyone turned to see Sam making his way into the bar


	19. Chapter 19

Thanks to every one who has read and reviewed this story it means so much to me. Im going to tone the action down slightly, but not to much, This chapter Max reveals a secret and the Winchesters find out that there not alone as much as they think they are.

Beneath my Skin

Sam sighed wearily and entered the room slowly all to aware that every single pair of eyes were on him. He quenched the urge to turn and room back to the room he had just come from, he really did not want to be doing this, he did not want to be facing his family, or Max for that matter. He remembered every single last thing the demon had done and said, and he wanted nothing more then to crawl under a very large rock and never come back out again. But he could the information the demon had accidentally divulged while he was his host, was far to important to pass up. And could just be the way to kill the demon.

He ran a hand self consciously over the back of his neck and shuffled further into the room, his eyes locking with Max's for a second before he lowered his gaze, unable to keep his eyes on her's. He could see the mistrust and the fact that she was finding it hard to look at him, her eyes kept twitching as she changed from Sam and Dean.

"Son" Sam turned his gaze to his father and once again lowered his gaze. He looked over his good shoulder, looking at the door that was just begging for him to run back to. But that would just be making him a coward, yes he was destined to be evil, and yes he had done some terrible things, but that wasn't him that was the demon. He could do this, he could face his family. He could.

Sam swallowed slightly and ran his hand over his face wincing slightly when he attempted to move his injured arm. He saw Jo lower her eyes in guilt and mentally reminded himself that he would have to talk to her, he could tell she knew what the demon had said was a lie, but he knew she would need reassuring and he could do that, he could tell her that her love hadn't been in vain, that it had been returned like she had thought.

He smiled and sat down next to his father his eyes on his lap, trying to do anything and everything from looking up and into the eyes of his brother.

Sam knew it had been hard on Dean when their father had told him that he might have to kill Sam, but Sam knew that Dean never really took it seriously, that he never thought Sam could become a cold blooded killed that he would have to kill. But he could tell by the way Dean wouldn't quite meet his eyes that he was having second thoughts, and that he was finally seeing what Sam had seen the second the demon had said he had plans for him and children like him. He could become a killer, and Dean would have to kill him.

"Son" John said a little more firmly, all to aware that Sam was having difficulty with what ever he had come out here to say. John allowed his eyes to roam up and down his sons body, and apart from the bullet whole in his shoulder, there was nothing physically wrong with him, he just hoped that in due time, he would be ok. That he would see what everyone else see, a loving caring human being, that wouldn't hurt a fly. Well John hoped he wouldn't, no; John shook his head, while he and Dean were still breathing the demon would not get what he wanted. He wouldn't.

Dean turned to his brother and once again found that Sam was refusing to meet his eyes, and he didn't know whether he should feel hurt or relieved. Ever since the demon had left Sam, he had been having a real difficulty coming to terms with things. All those months ago in the hospital when John had said he might have to kill Sammy, seemed like a nightmare but the last couple of days had brought it al back, and brought him screeching back to earth.

He sighed silently to himself willing for his baby brother to look up and look at him, so he could reassure himself that he was ok, that this would affect him to much. Dean chuckled bitterly to himself, who was he kidding of course this would affect him; he had been possessed, and had nearly killed someone. Of course that would affect Sam, and it would be affecting him more then he would ever admit.

"I erm… I" Sam ran his hand over his head and down the back of his neck, sighing with frustration, this shouldn't be so hard, he should be able to tell them what he knew, even if it wasn't a lot. It was more then they had a couple of months ago, hell it was more then they had a couple of minuets ago.

"You guys want a drink?" Ellen questioned softly her eyes looking over the tired hunters. They all turned to face her and nodded their heads slowly a small smile tugging the corner of Max's mouth.

"Something strong please Ellen" Ellen nodded her head and smiled kindly, she passed Sam and placed her hand onto his shoulder, squeezing slightly, letting him know there wasn't any hard feelings. Sam lifted his gaze and nodded his head; he had needed that, needed to know that they didn't hate him.

"Sammy" Sam hesitated a moment before turning his head his eyes landing on his very concerned brother.

"We need you to talk to us" Sam nodded his head slowly, he knew that, he knew that they needed to know what he knew, but it was so damn hard. He closed his eyes and heard the distinctive sound of glass being placed in front of him. He opened his eyes to see Ellen staring at him, and he smiled. He had often wondered what it felt like to have a mom, and he was happy that Ellen was doing her best to make him feel like her own son. He smiled again and placed his hand round the cold shot glass, his eyes boring into it.

"Max what do you know about your amulet?" Sam questioned quietly his head lifting so he could look over at Max, who was studying him with a mixture of curiosity, and her hand had worked its way up to her amulet, that hung loosely around her neck.

"I" Max started her eyes wondering around the faces at the table that was now staring at her. She allowed her hand to drop to her lap and sighed. It had been a while since she had spoken about her amulet, it had always been there, since before she could remember, she never thought about it, it just was.

"After my mom died, dad went on this hunt, he said he came back with it, when I was old enough he told me to never take it of. When I was about 16 he told me that it would protect me from everything supernatural…why?" She questioned, sure the thing had saved her life on more the one occasion, were if she hadn't been wearing it she would have more then likely end up dead, but she relay had no idea what Sam was getting at.

Every pair of eyes once again turned back to Sam, he had started this, and they all wanted to know where he was going to take it. They all wanted to know what he knew.

Sam sighed, he had thought she would have known more about it that she did, he sighed, he had really been banking on her knowing more, that way he could figure out what was so important about it.

"I don't really know a lot, but the demon, he's afraid of it" Sam stated his eyes looking down at the small silver amulet hanging from around her neck. It was a cross between a devils trap and a pentagram, he sighed trying to rack his brains on where he had seen it before, or the importance of it.

"Anything else son anything at all" John questioned, as much as he disliked the idea that Sam had been possessed at the moment he was the only one who knew the demons plans. They needed him to tell them as much as possible, even if it seemed insignificant.

"He's got an army…bigger then we thought….he's been doing this for a while he's gotten nearly a hundred people, with various abilities"

John gasped slightly she had known the demon was recruiting people, had known for a long time what his plans were but she had never thought he would have gotten that many people. They were totally screwed; there was no way they could go against that many people.

John sighed and ran his hand over his head his eyes taking in his two sons, Sam was looking tired beyond his years and he was eyeing each of them wearily, begging them with his eyes to make everything ok again. And Dean he looked paler then normal he mouth hanging open slightly as he started from his brother to his father before his eyes would wonder slowly over to Max before starting the whole process again.

"I have a confession to make" Max stated her eyes locking onto Sam; she smiled nervously and bit the inside of her mouth. She could feel Dean's eyes on her, trying to bore into her soul. She turned her head slightly her eyes getting caught in the brown pair of Deans. (Now im really not sure what they are some look green some look brown)

She broke the hold only to find her self being watched by John, he was giving her one of those assertive looks, the one that said, you will speak and speak now. She sighed her father used to give her those looks.

"It will be better to show you"

Five hours later – Unknown location

Dean steeped out of his Impala and waited for Max to do the same; he turned to face her and smiled wondering what the hell she had been hiding all these weeks. He turned to see his father and Sam along with JO getting out of his truck before coming to stand at the side of them.

"You mind telling us what's going on" John was more then annoyed he had driven none stop for five hours, he had no idea where he was or what was going on, and he hated being kept out of the loop. He chuckled slightly finding it funny that he was feeling what Sam must have felt al those times he kept them in a need to no.

Max tuned her head to face him before shaking her head; she pulled her brown locks into a bun and simply turned towards the woods.

"Like I said its better to show then tell, just follow me exactly, keep an eye there's traps every were"

John raised his brow not likening the idea of walking into a wood with out knowing where he was going, he didn't like feeling like he wasn't in control he sighed and reluctantly nodded his head.

The trek was long and more the one occasion Dean had to jump to the side narrowly avoiding a bear trap, one time he had nearly steeped on a mine. He turned his head to his father, asking him If this was a good idea or not. John just shrugged his shoulders and motioned that they should keep going.

Dean nodded his head and turned ready to start walking again, hoping that this walk was going to be over soon. He turned only to find himself face to face with Max's knife. His eyes widened and Max motioned down with her eyes, he followed them and gulped. He had just been about to step and a trip wire, and he really didn't want to know what would have happened if he did.

He stepped carefully over the wire and decided that it would be in his best interests to follow Max directly.

"Eyes open" She shouted. Dean came up her side and sighed with uneasy.

"So who set up all the traps" Max turned her head to Dean and sighed.

"I did, it was my dads idea though" Dean nodded his head impressed that she could have organised something like this.

"How long?" Max turned to face him and smiled.

"Were here" She said pointing her head in the distance. Dean followed her gaze to find himself looking at a cottage; he raised his brow and felt his father come up at the side of him. He turned to look at him his eyes wondering down the line that was now lining up and looking down at the cottage.

"What is this place?" Sam questioned coming up at Max's side. She turned to face him and smiled.

"Let's take a look" Everyone turned to face each other before following Max down the embankment.

Dean came up behind Max and found himself wanted to ask her what the hell was going on. He had been kept in the dark since he had gotten in the car, being told where to drive and he was beyond tired. When Max came to a stop he almost walked into her back. He stopped and came to her side his eyes talking in the sight before him, and his eyes widened in shock.

"What the hell" He breathed out Max turned to face him and placed her hand onto his shoulder.

"This guy's is our army" She said before turning to look out, her arm still touching his.

Dean raised his brow and turned to look out in front of him, he shook his head in amusement wondering why the hell no one else had ever thought of this.

In front of him were nearly twenty people each of them doing various work routines, some of them working with weapons, others training the others in martial arts, routines Dean had only ever heard about. He smiled and looked down at Max, feeling his father coming up at the side of him.

"Max" John questioned his eyes sparkling as he looked at her.

"Lets just say there's more then you the demon has gone after, and these are the hunters that are banding together to stand against them."

John nodded his head and turned his head to look at them

"Come on lets introduce you"


	20. Chapter 20

Thank you from the bottom of my heart for every single last person who has taken the time to read my story. A huge thanks to Zeus fluff, who had reviewed every single last chapter.

Just a quick note, I have a new story up and if you liked this story and have enjoyed my other ones you should give it a go. It's called Devil Tears.

Ive been promising a Max Dean chapter for a while now and here it is. There is only Max Dean in this chapter, but everyone will be back in the next chapter

Beneath my Skin

Dean rested himself against the back door his eyes looking out at the various hunters who were doing various martial arts. He stood amazed he had never known there were so many hunters who had been affected by the demon. Max had told them all that every single last hunter there had been touched by the demon in some way or another, and that some of them was like Sam, gifted people who were learning to harness their abilities.

Dean smiled at the thought, it was about time Sam learned to control his abilities, although Max had informed them that he may never be able to control his visions, but he could harness his abilities enough to stop them hurting him.

Dean sighed and followed his arms across his chest he was going to start his training again, with the hunt for their dad and then him dying and his stay in hospital, he really hadn't been training as much as he used to, and he knew that he was going to have to be in top form when the fight came.

Max's voice filtered to his ears and he furrowed his brow in confusion he hadn't even realized she was up. He pushed himself away from the door and headed in the direction of her voice.

He found her about five minuets away from the house; she was stood in a little clearing, another male sat in front of her. Dean fought down the jealousy at the sight of her being in close and intimate proximity to another man.

The man leant forward and Dean creased his brow and leant himself against a tree his eyes locked on the man that at the moment was a threat to what he classed as his. Whoa where the hell did that come from? He thought, since when had he started thinking of Max as his, as far as he knew, well he didn't know that was the problem, they really didn't know a lot about her, apart from the fact she had to kill her brother, and was building her arm army. The demon wanted her dead and for some reason her was thinking about her way to much.

"Dean hey" Dean nodded his head and smiled, thinking of all the ways he could beat the hell out of the man in front of him. The man smiled in his direction and Dean moved closer towards them, his eyes firmly on the mystery man, trying to tell him that she was his.

"Dean this is Tristan, he's going to be the one helping Sam with his abilities" So he wasn't a boyfriend then, he thought to himself, smiling in Tristan's direction he took the offered hand, and squeezed slightly harder then he should have.

"Its nice to meet you, Max has told me a lot about you guys, and hopefully with some training Sam will in perfect control of his abilities" Tristan said still smiling. Dean raised his brow, there was no way someone could be so happy all the time.

"Hopefully?" Dean questioned not liking the idea that his brother may never be in control of his abilities. Tristan nodded his head slowly and turned to Max who also nodded.

"Yes, with each person the training is different, some people can never control them, I should get going, im do a lessen with Marshal" Max nodded her head and watched as he left before turning to face Dean.

"Dean Sam is strong he had already proved that, and with the right training he's going to be fine" Dean nodded his head and walked along side Max as she headed back over to the clearing her and Tristan had been seated.

Dean stepped into the clearing and calm washed over him, he raised his brow in confusion, it was like all the worries had just washed away. They were still there but he just could help care about them.

"Amazing isn't it" Dean nodded his head slowly and watched as Max sunk to the floor her body stretching out her hands going under her head.

"It's a sanctuary, some voodoo and hoodoo stuff I really don't know what does it and I don't care. I come here to clear my head, find answers when I can't find one any were else"

Dean smiled and sunk to the floor at the side of her his body turning to face her. He sighed slightly and ran a hand over the back of his neck.

"Dean Sam is going to be ok, I mean he's already had the choice of becoming a killer and he turned it down." Max said in a soothing tone reaching across and resting her hand onto his knee. Dean looked down at it and placed his own hand on top of hers.

"He's shutting himself of from everyone and I don't know how to help him, he wont talk to me" Max nodded her head and scooted herself closer to him. Dean quirked his brow and Max laughed slightly hitting him softly on the arm.

"Dean not everything is in your control, if your meant to save him you will, but if he is meant to fall then no matter what you do he will fall" Max brought her hand up to touch the side of his face, cupping his cheek into her soft hand.

"But I truly think your meant to save him if you weren't he would have fell before now you just have to have faith"

Dean bit the inside of his cheek so hard he was sure he was going to draw blood, he was drowning in her eyes, and the soft touch of her hand on his cheek and with the close proximity it was sending him into sensory overload.

"When the end comes he's going to need you, your more important that you will ever no Dean, with out you he would have given up a long time, with out you things would have gone a whole different way"

Max finished her thumb stroked the side of his cheek slightly before she seemed to come to her senses, she dropped her hand only to have Dean catch it before it hit her knee. He held it in his hand lacing his fingers through hers.

Max's heart quickened and she licked her lips which suddenly felt over dry, she closed her eyes and opened them again.

Dean brought up his free hand and cupped the side of her cheek his eyes drifting down to her lips before tilting his head, his lips capturing hers, in a soft delicate first kiss

He traced her bottom lip begging for entrance, she moaned slightly before opening her mouth allowing him entrance. His tongue delved in, meeting hers as they both fought for the upper hand. She moaned again and Dean allowed her hand to fall from his, his now free hand pulling her body closer to his.

"Dean" Max panted when they finally pulled away. Things were just so wrong, this shouldn't be happening, there was no way she had just let him do that. She had sworn to herself that she wouldn't let anything or any one to cloud her judgment.

Dean raised his brow that had to be one of the hottest kisses he had ever had, he had never felt so connected to someone as he did in that moment, and by the looks in her eyes she felt it to. But he could also see something else something he really didn't want to see in her eyes. Regret, sadness lust and something else which he couldn't quite place.

Max scrambled to her feet shaking her head as she went, she couldn't believe she had allowed herself to get so caught up I n things, she couldn't believe she had allowed herself to be kissed by him, or the fact she had enjoyed it and wanted to do it all over again.

No she had been here once before; she had allowed herself to fall in love she had let herself feel something and it had blown up in her face. She was not going to feel that sort of pain again. No she was cutting her loses now, before things got even worse. She would not allow him to die because of her. She would not go through that again.

"I have to go" She muttered turning and running from the clearing. He had no idea what had gone wrong, all the signals were there, they had been from the first time they had met, and there was more then one time when they had sparked. Hell he could see the lust and longing whenever he was around, and those feelings weren't just one sided.

"Max" Dean scrambled to his own feet but her name fell on deft ears,

"Max"


	21. Chapter 21

Beneath my Skin

Sam stretched his arms over his head and headed out side, a yawn escaped his mouth, and he shook his head. He had slept the best he ever had last night, it was like everything was falling into place, like he didn't have a care in the world. That and the fact Max had said she knew someone who could help with his abilities, well for the first time in a long time, he thought they could win this war.

He could hear the signs of heavy breathing and what sounded like fists hitting something over and over again. He raised his brow in wonder and against his better judgment followed the noise.

He exited the house and went round to where the training area was, and that was where he found Dean, letting lose with devastating lefts and rights on a punch bag. Sam raised his brow again he had never seen Dean so frustrated to the point where he would take it out on a punch bag. No scratch that he had, but that had been the night he had left for collage. Whatever was eating his brother must have been big.

"Dean?" Sam questioned walking closer to the punch bag, but Dean ignored him and continued to hit the bag. Sam shook his head it was him leaving for collage all over again. Sam sighed before taking the bag into his hands, giving Dean more leverage to hit the bag harder, which he did, causing the bag to bash repeatedly into Sams side.

"Should it not be me doing that, after all I was the one who was possessed and nearly killed you all" Sam joked slightly trying to lighten the hostile mood his brother was in. iy was like he was trying to get years worth of frustrations out of his body.

Dean stopped hitting the bag and for the first time since Sam had arrived did he acknowledge his brothers presence. Dean seemed to deflate before his eyes and Sam was momentarily taken back by the sudden change in front of him.

"Dean?" Dean closed his head and exhaled slowly. Sam just stood in front of him waiting for him to continue, waiting for him to say something that would let him no he was ok.

Dean opened his eyes and looked over at his brother, the one person who had always been there for him, the one person he had vowed to protect, the one person he was so closed to losing.

"Promise me something" He said looked over at Sam deadly serious. Sam nodded his head slowly and raised his brow, this was becoming seriously close to a chick flick moment which he knew his brother hated. Something had happened, something that had scared his brother, and he wanted to know what.

"Dean what?" Dean ran a hand over his face, he knew how he sounded, knew that he was seriously out of character, but he couldn't help but get a feeling something was going to happen something big.

"If something happens to me, I need to know that your going to fight that son of a bitch" Sam raised his brow he really didn't like what his brother was saying, he didn't like the look in his eyes.

"Nothings going to happen to you Dean" Sam stated with conviction walking over to him and placing his hand onto his shoulder. Dean shook his head and placed his own hand onto Sams shoulder.

"Promise me" Sam opened his mouth but closed it again, he nodded his head slowly.

"I promise"

Three hours later

John headed through to the kitchen and found Max with her back to him staring out of the window. He hesitated a second before entering all the way, he cleared his throat and had to jump out of the way to miss the knife that Max threw his way.

Her eyes widened in shock as she let herself against the counter, she looked over at him and pushed her hair out of her face.

"O god John im so sorry, I was" John nodded his head and pulled the knife from the wall before handing it over to her. He nodded his head to the table and she smiled before sitting down.

"Miles away" She nodded her head and he chuckled softly.

"Anything you want to talk about" Max looked up and bit the inside of her cheek, it had been far to long the last time she had a father figure, someone who could tell her what to do, someone who could help her, tell her that she was doing good.

She smiled in his direction and shook her head slowly, John raised his brow he could tell something was wrong, but he knew better then to push, if she wanted to say something then she would come to him if and when she wanted to.

"Well im here if you need to unload" Max smiled her thanks, and contemplated telling him. But how could she explain that she was slowly falling for his son, but the last time she had allowed herself to feel something, she had watched as he bleed to death in front of her and been able to do nothing about it. That she was to afraid to let herself get attached in case the same thing happened again. She shook her no, she could deal with this she could, she would just have to stay away from him, eliminate the object of his attraction and they would be both all right.

"I should get going, Tristan wants some help with Sam" John nodded his head in her direction and watched as she left the kitchen.

Two hours later

John rounded the house and watched as both Tristan and Max stood in front of his son guiding him through what ever they were asking him to do. Max turned her head and nodded in his direction before signaling that he should come over. He nodded his head and headed over to them.

"Well he took to it quicker then we would have thought, he can now use his telekinesis" Max said proudly beaming down at Sam who was red from the effort. John smiled down at his son.

"That's good right?" He questioned and Sam nodded his head. His brow creasing up in pain. John looked down at him in worry as Sam cried out in pain, his hands clenching into fist at his temples. Both Max and Tristan fell to their knees at his side, Max taking hold of his hands Tristan grabbing hold of the side of his head.

"Sam I need you to breath, concentrate on my voice, Sam breath through it your almost threw" Sam came back with a shuddering gasp, tears leaking from his eyes his hands violently shaking.

"Sam what did you see" His father asked in a worried voice, he had never seen Sam have a vision but from what he had heard the way Sam was behaving now was not normal.

"I" He repleie his eyes seeking out his father.

The explosion rocketed thought the air it came out of no where and knocked the four of them of their feet knocking them backwards. Their bodies skidding on the floor. Max hitting a tree and fell to the floor unconscious, Sam, John and Tristan hitting the floor, each of them falling into the blackness.

Sam was the first one to stir his hand going to his head, he pulled it away only to find it covered in blood. He groaned in pain and rolled onto his side his eyes taking in his father who was to begging to stir. He moaned in pain again and used his uninjured arm to push himself up his eyes taking gin the wreck that was the cottage.

Then the vision came crashing back down on him, and he had to fight the urge to be sick, he had seen it, he had seen the explosion before it had happened. But that wasn't what was causing the bile to rise in his throat. He had seen the explosion through the one and only person who was in the house at the time it exploded. The one person who only hours before had begged him to continuing fighting.

"DEAN"


	22. Chapter 22

Thanks to every one who has reviewed this story it truly is a huge compliment and al those people who say I am a good writer have no idea how much that means to me.

Beneath my skin

Pain tore through her body and a small groan of pain escaped her body, she slowly reached up to her head only to find it covered in blood. She moaned again and attempted to sit up only for her arm to give way. She groaned and cracked an eye open she could see smoke billowing in the distance.

"DEAN" The panic stricken voice of Sam filtered through her mind and she snapped her neck into the direction of the voice. She had never heard Sam sound so afraid, she used her other arm to prop herself up and then Tristan came into her line of sight. He clasped her by the arm and pulled her to her feet. Her entire body cried out in pain and she collapsed into his side, his hand snaking around her waist to support her.

"I got ya" He whispered into her ear his arm supporting her weight against his body. She nodded her thanks and turned in the direction of Sam who was stood staring at the house in shock.

"Dean" This time his voice came out a strangled gasp, Dean had been in the house when it exploded his vision showed that clearly, and know one could have survived a blast like that. Sam had just lost the one person who he had ever relied on, the one person who had always been there.

Sam fell to his knees his hands balling into fists against the earth a strangled and broken sob escaping his body.

His entire body shook with uncountable sobs tears leaving tracks down his face, he felt a hand apply pressure to his shoulder and he turned his head slightly to see his father looking down at him. His face holding a look a pure brokenness, a tear escaping the side of his face.

John looked down at the broken wreck that was his youngest son, he didn't even have to ask what the vision was he could read it all over his sons face. He dropped to his knees beside Sam and held in the bile that was threatening to spill over and forcefully pulled his son to his chest.

Sam brought up his arm and clung to his father his head falling to his chest as he sobbed over the loss of his brother, his protector, his best friend.

Max's eyes traveled over to what used to be the main house, the entire structure was nothing more the rubble on the floor. Her breath caught in her throat as she thought about Dean. She brought her hand up to hastily brush away the tear that dared overflow. She felt Tristan tighten his hand on her waist and she slowly turned her head to face him.

She took in a breath and then another as she tried to fight the overwhelming flood of emotion that was attacking her. A tear fell down the side of her face and then another, and soon her entire body quivered with the force of her sobs. Tristan pulled her to his chest and allowed her to cry into him.

Tristan wrapped his arms around her body and listened as she sobbed against him, his eyes traveled in the direction of the house and a shadow of a smile fell across his features.

"Guys you've got to come quick" One of the other hunters shouted franticly rounding the side of the now destroyed house. Max pulled away and hastily wiped the tears from her eyes her eyes turning onto Mike.

"Mike what is it" She questioned her voice hoarse from crying. Mike stopped only long enough for his eyes to travel over Max and then over Sam and John who had turned to face him both their face tear streaked.

"Its Dean he's still alive"

The words had barely penetrated his mind before he was on his feet and following Mike towards the training area. His head was hurting and so was his side but none of that mattered, al that mattered was that Dean was alive.

Sam came to a stop at the clearing his eyes wondering over the crowd of hunters that was sat in the middle. He made his way through the crowd and his eyes rested onto Dean. Sam heaved a sigh of relief and slowly reached out to his brother's lifeless body quickly taking his hand into his own.

Max came to a stop at the side of John her eyes wondering down to Dean and she gasped quietly to herself. His face was bruised and cut and he had burns down his side and she could tell that his arm was broken by the funny way it which it was laying at his side.

"What happened?" She questioned walking closer to the two shoving Tristan's arm of her as he tired to help her. Mike turned to face her quickly wrapped his arm around her waist.

"We were training when we heard the explosion we got knocked by the blast bout ten minuets later he walked into the clearing before falling to the floor" Mike answered her his eyes looking over her trying to see if she was ok.

She dropped down to Dean's side and she looked over at Sam she nodded her head and smiled and he only just managed to return it. Max bit the inside of her cheek and reached out with shaking hands and checked his pulse. It was faint but steady and he wasn't having difficulty breathing which was good.

"Mike you and John head over to the safe house get it ready we need medical supplies then we need weaponry. Theo and Luke I want you to make a make shift stretcher then take him to the house. The rest of you get cleaned up and then make a perimeter something tried to take us out today their more then likely to try again"

John nodded his head slowly normally he hated taking orders from any one but right now he was grateful that Max was taking charge because he didn't think he could of held it together long enough, all his thoughts were on his first born and how close to death he was.

John turned his head slowly when he felt Mike touch his arm softly, he nodded his head slowly and with one last look at Dean followed Mike towards the safe house, the house in which Ellen, Jo and Ash had been staying in.

Ten minuets later

Sam moved himself out of the way while Theo and Luke loaded Dean onto a stretcher before making his way back to his side. His eyes landed onto Max briefly and he signaled for him to stand at his side. She made he way over to him and allowed him to wrap his arm around her waist before they followed Dean to the house.

Tristan watched as the four of them left and cursed himself before hitting a nearby tree, he had been ordered to take out the oldest Winchester and he had failed.

His master was going to be very angry indeed.


	23. Chapter 23

Bet none of you thought Tristan was a baddy, and what is going to happen to Sam after all Tristan is the one who is training Sam to control his powers. How long will it be before someone figures out his true agenda?

Beneath my Skin

Ellen turned her head slowly and her eyes wondered over to John who was sat at his son's side. She smiled sadly and shook her head; he had fallen asleep about ten minuets ago out of pure exhaustion. She had tried to get him to leave Deans side and get himself some sleep but he had ignored all of her pleads.

It had been nearly two days since the accident and nothing more had happened and Dean still hadn't woken up. He was improving each day the swelling in his face had died down slightly and the burns down his side was thankfully not infected and was healing nicely.

It had been touch and go for a while when they had brought him in, the injuries he had received added to the fact he had gone into shock had put stress onto his heart and it had stopped once. Theo and Ash had worked for nearly fifteen minuets before they had gotten him back, and thankfully it hadn't happened again.

The door to the room opened and Ellen lifted her gaze over to it a smile forming across her face when she saw that it was Max. Max had been in the room about as much as Sam and John had only leaving when she had to.

"No change?" She whispered after seeing that both Sam and John were asleep in their chairs, Sams head resting at the side of his brother's hand.

Ellen shook her head slowly and her eyes wondered over her 'second' daughter, her eyes were drawn from the lack of sleep and the bruise she had on the side of her face from when she had connected with the tree had only caused her too look worse.

"We have any idea what happened" Ellen questioned. Max nodded her head slowly and pulled up the chair next to Sam and allowed her eyes to rest onto Dean.

"I went back up the house with Mike earlier thing was full of esp what ever it was it was hardcore" Ellen nodded her head slowly, it had been whatever one had feared. If it had been something supernatural and not just an accident then it meant some one was working against them.

"Do we have any idea who it is?" Max shook her head slowly

"No but whoever it is they're gonna regret it I promise you that" Ellen nodded her head in understanding, she classed both Sam and Dean as family and she knew Max felt more for Dean then she would ever admit.

Max looked down at the body of Dean and sighed sadly this is exactly what she didn't want to happen she never wanted to feel this feeling again, but it looked like she felt more to Dean then she ever thought. She scrunched her eyes slightly and shot forward when she saw Dean move his hand. She fell to his side and grasped her hand into his

"Dean come on open those eyes" She said squeezing his hand trying to get a response out of him. She almost screamed in joy when she felt him squeeze her hand back.

"That's it open them eyes Dean no Dean open your eyes for me" She said more forcefully when she realized he was drifting back of.

Sam stirred at her side when he heard Max calling Deans name and thinking the worse he snapped his eyes open. He jumped from his seat, John waking up only seconds later.

"Where's Sammy?" Dean questioned hoarsely his eyes open a fracture as he looked around the room his eyes finally landing on to Sam. Max moved to the side slightly to let Sam and John get closer to him.

Dean moaned in pain as he tired to sit himself up only t o have both John and Sam push him back down. He coughed and pulled his ribs another moan of pain escaping his mouth.

"Max where's Max?" Dean gasped his eyes watering, all he wanted to do was fall back to sleep and escape the pain he was now feeling but he had to tell her she had to know.

Sam looked over his shoulder and nodded his head a smile over his features.

"She's right here Dean" He replied and moved his head so that Dean could look at her. Max bit the inside of her mouth and hesitated before she moved forward she stood at the edge of the bed and watched as Dean turned his gaze onto her.

"Tristan" He breathed out, and John raised his brow his head turning in the direction of Max.

"Son?" John questioned not sure he had had correctly.

"It was Tristan" Dean said his eyes once again on Max.

Max shook her head in shock, she had known Tristan nearly her entire life she had vouched for him, she shook her head again her hands baling into fists.

"Ill kill him" She muttered before storming out of the room, her mind on the pain she was going to cause him, before she killed him.

Dean closed his eyes and breathed through the pain as he pushed the covers of his body before sitting himself up. He gritted his teeth against the pain and tried to swing his legs over the side of the bed only to have Sam stop him.

"Sammy move" Sam shook his head

"Dean you're in not fit state to be going any where" Dean gritted his teeth again and stared hard at his younger brother. He didn't have time to explain but he needed to get to Max before he lost her completely.

"Dean your brother is right" Dean turned to his father and shook his head.

"Listen to me both of you, if she kills him in cold blood then she is going to play directly into the demons hands and we will lose her I wont let that happen, now you either let me go after her or I will knock you on your asses"

Sam raised his brow slightly shocked at the tone in his brother's voice; he looked over at his father who nodded his head slowly. He may have not liked it but it really didn't look like they had a choice. Once dean had his mind set on things he tended to do them whether he liked them or not.

Sam moved to the side and Dean nodded his head Sam nodded in returned and bent forward to help his brother to his feet. Dean smiled his thanks, normally he would have pushed him of but he really didn't have the energy and he knew he was going to need all the help he could get.

Sam kept hold of his brother's arm and watched as Dean scrunched his face up in pain as he straighten his back. His hand went to his side and he allowed Sam to wrap his arm around his shoulder.

"You going to tell us how you know it was Tristan" Sam questioned slightly un nerved by the fact Tristan was working with the demon, god knows what he could have done if Dean hadn't woke up.

Dean turned to his brother and pulled his bottom lip in between his teeth he sighed and looked over at his father.

"I had a dream" Sam raised his brow slightly as did John

"A dream" Dean nodded his head knowing how it sounded. "A naked in the class sort of dream or the other kind of dream" Den looked over at his brother and Sam nodded his head in agreement.

"He was invading my thoughts he wanted me to do something for him" John raised his brow

"What did he want you to do?" John questioned coming round to his side

"Kill Max"

Max grabbed the neatest gun to her and ignored all the questions from Ash and JO she turned to face Mike and clicked the chamber into place after checking that it was loaded.

"Where's Tristan" She questioned slipping a knife into the waist band of her jeans Mike raised his brow slightly, he had only ever seen Max looked this pissed of once and it didn't bode well for the person on the receiving end of her anger.

"He's in the clearing, Max what's going on?" Max turned to Mike and smiled.

"I have a lead on what happened I need his help to check things out." Max smiled again there was no need for him to know he would only stop her. She nodded her head in his direction before she turned on her heal and headed out of the room. One thing on her mind find out how long he had been screwing her then kill him.

Dean and Sam entered the room ten minuets later John hot on their heals, Mike stood up not impressed that Dean was out of bed. He needed rest, he had nearly died and there was still a chance that his burns could get infected.

"Where's Max?" Dean questioned breathlessly. Mike raised his brow

"She's with Tristan" He replied not missing the look of fear that crossed over Sam and Deans face

"What's going on guys" He questioned standing up and looked from Dean to Sam then over to John

"Tristan is the one that caused the explosion" John replied and then watched as Mike visibly paled in front of them before turning round and grabbing his own gun two words escaping his mouth as he did so.

"O shit"

OOO what will do will she kill a second person or will someone stop her before she falls into the hands of the demon and his plans for her. What actually did Tristan do, and why does Dean seem overly protective of Max. What exactly happen while he was out cold. And when will the demon realize he made a terrible mistake the day he choose the Winchesters and Max to mess with

Tune into the upcoming chapters to find out.


	24. Chapter 24

Thanks for all the support and I hope you all like this chapter

Beneath my skin

Dean gritted his teeth in pain and prayed to god that they weren't to late, he closed his eyes and came to a stop, he knew it was stupid to be out of bed, his side was killing him and he was becoming dizzy with every step he took. He shook his head slightly and Sam looked down at him with worried eyes.

"Maybe you should go back, Mike and dad can take care of Max" Dean opened his eyes and turned them onto his brother who was gripping his shoulder in a death grip, he shook his head, cursing himself when the dizzy spell came back.

"Im fine" He replied, the quietness in his voice and the paleness of his face showing how far from fine he really was.

"Dean you can barely stand" Sam sighed, he knew Dean could be pig headed when he had his mind set, but this was just plain ridicules, he was putting himself at risk, if the burns on his side got infected then it would rapidly spread through his body and he really wasn't well enough to fight an infection of that caliber.

Dean brought up his hand and placed it firmly onto his brother's shoulders, he lifted his head slightly so he could get a better look at him and allowed the mask in his face to fall, allowing his brother to show how afraid he was.

"Sammy please" Dean breathed out, he really didn't have time to explain but he had to get to Max he had to stop her.

Sam looked over at his father who was looking at them both with worried eyes before slowly nodding his head. Sam swallowed and relented slightly, he knew how stubborn Dean could be, and he would rather be with him where he could do something then apart where he couldn't help him if he needed to.

"But your going straight back to resting when we get back" Sam said with as much authority as he could muster and shot Dean a look that clearly said and don't argue. Dean nodded his head slowly and regained himself after a couple of breaths he nodded in Sam's direction and they began to once again head towards the clearing.

Max leant herself against a tree and folded her arms the gun held tightly in her hands her eyes placed firmly on the man in front of her. She sighed angrily to herself she had vouched personally for Tristan and for him to betray her; she was taking it very personally. He could have killed them all, but the only one person who had been seriously hurt was Dean and she wanted to know why he had been the target. With a sigh she pushed herself away from the tree and placed the gun in the waist band of her jeans before pressing further towards Tristan.

"Hey" He said as soon as he turned around and saw her walking towards him; she smiled in his direction and came to a stop in front of him, all signs that she knew the truth completely hidden.

"I was thinking" She started placing her hands into her pockets her eyes flickering over his face trying to find any proof any indication that he was no longer the person she thought he was.

"Well that had to hurt" He replied laughing slightly, and Max had to restrain herself from putting a bullet in his knee cap, she had once enjoyed the playful banter but now, now she knew who he was she wanted nothing more then to kill him.

"Why go after Dean?" she questioned, it had been bugging her since the explosion, it would have been so easier to go after them all after all they had been in one place at one time, taking out Dean made no sense.

"What makes you think he was the target?" Tristan replied trying to keep the worry of his own face as he did so.

"O come on Trist, he was the one person in the house, everyone else was out in the training field so it's kinda obvious the question is why?"

Tristan bit the inside of his cheek he knew she knew, he could see it written in her body language and the fact she was giving of waves of anger helped him come to the conclusion as well.

"Well he is the reason Sam hasn't fallen yet, maybe they wanted him out of the picture" Tristan replied backing away from the women in front of him as slowly and discreetly as possible.

"Then he wouldn't have agreed to Johns deal……so Tristan ill ask again why Dean" She turned towards him and pulled out her gun aiming it directly at him.

The gunshot echoed through the trees and Dean and Sam came to a stop looks of shock and fear crossing over their faces before they took of at a run (well if they could class it as that Dean could barely walk)

A scream of pain filtered through the air and Dean almost sighed in relief now all they had to do was get there before she took the kill shot.

They came to the clearing and Sam allowed his eyes to wonder over the carnage in front of him. Max was stood above Tristan her gun aimed at his head and Tristan was laying on the floor his hand holding what was his knee cap.

"You shot me" He gasped out in a flood of pain. Max tilted her head to the side and rolled her eyes.

"Ya don't say, and im gonna do it again if you don't tell me why?" She said falling down to her knees so she was eyes level with him. Tristan shook his head, if he told then he was going to be in more trouble then he already was. He knew he shouldn't have invaded Dean's mind so he could try and kill him. Whatever Max was going to hand out to him then he was going to take it like a man.

Max heard a leaf break behind her and she spun around her eyes locking onto Dean who was heavily leaning on his brother for support, sweat mattered his hair line and it looked like he was having difficulty breathing.

"You should be resting" She said softly before she reached out and squeezed hold of what was left of Tristan's knee cap. He screamed out in agony and attempted to pry her hand of his leg.

"Max" Dean cried out squinting slightly as pain ran down his side. Max pulled back slightly and stood up, she looked over at Tristan before she walked over to Dean. She stopped in front of him and lifted his shirt and shook her head before she placed her hand softly on his forehead.

"You've got a temperature and your burns look like there getting infected, what the hell are you doing out here" Dean grasped hold of her hand and Max bit the inside of her cheek as her insides came alive under his tender touch. She closed her eyes slightly and savored the moment.

"Ive come to stop you making a mistake" Max opened her eyes and shook her head.

"Im not making a mistake" She replied confidently, she attempted to walk away but Dean gripped hold of her hand tighter.

"He targeted me to get to you" Max raised her brow and turned to face him her eyes roaming over his body, they had to get him back to the cottage before he got any worse.

"Its not me the demon wants out of the way it's you" Dean breathed out as a wave of nausea overwhelmed him, he fell to his knees and emptied the contents of his stomach. Max sighed and fell to his side her hand going to his back and she began to small circles as she whispered words of comfort.

Sam to fell to his knees and he nodded his head in thanks at Max. Dean needed someone like her, she was good at what she did and in a way she was more like him then either of them would admit, but that's what Dean needed, but what was even better she seemed to return the feelings that Dean felt towards her.

"You ok?" Sam questioned his voice laced with concern. Dean lifted his head and whipped the side of his mouth with his hand, before he slowly shook his head.

"Nah" He replied knowing that anything other than honesty was going to get him into serious trouble. Max looked over at Sam and nodded her head before she placed her hands onto Dean's shoulders and gently pulled him down on to her chest and knees.

"It's ok" She whispered her hand coming out to lie gently onto his chest. Dean sighed and brought up his hand to lace his fingers with hers.

Sam moved forward and worked his hands gently up his stomach lifting his brother's shirt as he did so. He sucked in a breath and his eyes wondered over to Dean and he scrunched his eyes before he looked up and locked eyes with Max.

"How bad is it?" Dean questioned fighting the darkness; Sam sighed and smiled down at his brother.

"Dean we got to get that burn looked at, you've popped some stitches, but it's the burns that im worried about right now" Dean nodded his head slowly. He knew it was a risk coming out here, but he also knew that none of them could have stopped her from killing Tristan, he was the only one.

Max shifted her fingers slightly and grasped hold of his wrist checking his pulse; she shook her head up at Sam.

"Pulse is up….Sams right we got to get you back, get that temperature down, and change your dressings"

Dean nodded his head in agreement and felt Max shift her weight slightly before she helped him to his feet. She wrapped her arm around his waist and allowed him to lean his weight on her.

"Thanks" He murmured his eyes drifting closed. Max turned her head and jarred him slightly.

"O no you don't you gotta stay awake Dean" She couldn't risk him dozing of not until they got back to base where they could keep an eye on him. Dean opened his eyes and nodded his head.

"Tell me something" He whispered knowing he needed something to keep him awake. Max raised her brow slightly and looked around to seem him looking at her. She smiled slightly and looked over her shoulder at Tristan.

"What about him?" She questioned John came to her side and nodded his head.

"Get Dean back" Max nodded her head and Dean smiled down at her waiting for her to start talking.

"When I was in high school I was kicked out for breaking a guy's knee cap" Dean raised his brow in shock before laughed slightly which turned into a coughing fit.

John watched as they began walking away talking about random things while they tired to keep Dean awake, before he turned his attention onto Tristan, he reached into his waist band and brought out his gun, they couldn't risk him getting to the demon and talking, he knew to much.

"Ill handle him"


	25. Chapter 25

Thanks to every one who has reviewed this chapter, and to kitty sorry if everything I said would be in this chapter isn't but I got a new idea, if I miss something out they will be in the next chapter I promise.

Beneath my skin

Sam made his way slowly from the kitchen and headed in the direction of the room Dean was staying in. they had gotten him back just in time to contain the infection and his body seemed to be fighting it as best it could, but the one thing that was concerning them all was the fact that he was barely conscious for more then minuets at a time.

He stopped at the door and juggled the two coffee cups in his hand so he could open the door, it swung open easily and he winced slightly when the door banged onto the wall. He looked guiltily in the direction of his sleeping brother and gave a sigh of relief when he didn't stir.

"I don't think a bomb could wake him at the moment" Max smiled in his direction and took the coffee cup out of his hands, she smiled in his direction and pulled her feet up onto the chair she was sitting in before curling them under her body.

Sam smiled and did a once over of Dean, the flush in his cheeks had died down and the colour had returned to his lips, and only a few drops of sweat remained on his forehead. He placed his own coffee cup onto the bedside table and seated himself on the bed his hand coming out to wrap around Dean's wrist his hand seeking out his pulse.

He counted softly in his head and he looked up to see Max looking at him with worry and concern, he nodded his head slowly and a small smile drifted across her face.

"Pulse is back to normal which is good" Max nodded her head and took a small sip of her coffee which she savored as it burnt the back of her throat reminding her that she was in fact still human.

It had scared her when she had been willing to kill Tristan she had never thought in a million years that she could have killed someone in cold blood but what scared her most that she had enjoyed the look of pain and fear on his face, she had enjoyed the fact that she held his life in her hands.

"Hey you ok?" Sam questioned softly his voice laced with concern. Max snapped herself out of her thoughts and shifted her eyes over to Sam. She went to nod her head but Sam tilted his head to the left slightly and she relented, she lent back in her chair and sighed.

"I almost killed a guy today" She muttered softly holding the coffee cup as close to her body as she could trying to draw the heat from it to warm her body which at the moment felt so cold.

Sam bit the inside of his cheek, he really didn't know what he could say to make her feel any better, it was true she had gone out with the intention of killing him, but in truth the thoughts had crossed his own mind. Tristan had nearly taken the most important thing away from him, and he knew if he had succeeded then Max wouldn't have anything to kill after he had done with him.

"But you didn't Max that's the main thing" Max shook her head and her eyes flickered over to Dean while she spoke.

"But I wanted to god I wanted to, all I saw was red and his lifeless face, I wanted nothing more then to kill him, and I would have if it hadn't been for him" She said nodding her head into the direction of Dean.

Sam quirked his brow slightly that had been the first time he had heard her say anything in the remote district that she felt something for Dean, o sure the signs had been there the checking him out when she thought he wasn't looking or the way she would blush or smile when he looked in her direction, but she had never spoken about it out loud.

"You know Dean was so adamant about coming even though he knew he shouldn't he was so sure he had to be the one to stop you looks like he was right" Max turned her attention away from Dean and looked over at Sam she rolled her eyes slightly when she saw the knowing look in his eyes.

"Something happened didn't it?" Sam questioned and by the flush of her cheeks he knew the answer. Max closed her eyes slightly the memory of the clearing filtering to the surface, the way he had cupped the side of her cheek his other hand pulling her closer to him, the way his tongue had traced her bottom lip.

"A dudes out for a while and his brothers already trying to muscle his way in" Max's eyes snapped open and she looked over at Dean whose eyes were open and looking at her a slight mischievous glint to them. She suppressed the urge to hit him or yell at him for being so stupid and the only thing that was stopping her was the pained expression her had worn when he told her he was there to stop her making a mistake.

"Didn't you know she preferred tall dark and handsome to remotely tall remotely handsome and an ass" Sam joked a small relived smile spreading across his face when he realized he wasn't about to fall out of the land of the living again.

He shifted his gaze over to Max and realized that she hadn't taken her eyes of his brother since he had awoken, he smiled to himself slightly he could have so much fun with this. He cleared his throat slightly and Dean diverted his gaze.

"Whatever you say bitch" This time Sam smiled properly, he knew that was the closest he was ever going to get to im fine, I love you now stop worrying. He smiled again and gave Dean a look that said we're going to talk later and no excuses and he almost laughed when he saw the pained expression cross his brother's face.

"Jerk" Sam replied before excusing himself from the room knowing all to well that there was some serious issues to be sorted out between Dean and Max.

He closed the door softly behind him and nearly walked head on into Jo who was looking all to pissed, he raised his brow slightly and she came to a stop before muttering a quick apology before she tired to get passed him. Sam sighed him and Jo had never really talked and as far as he knew she was a little brat who thought hunting was something cool, he bit the inside of his mouth and sighed, he had to do something and he serious lecture head on and if he couldn't lecture Dean then he had to lecture someone and it looked like Jo needed it.

"Jo wait" The blonde headed women came to a stop and she turned on the spot her eyes flicking over to Sam. Her eyes themselves were slightly puffy and it was obvious she had been crying, Sam sighed again his demeanor softening slightly.

"Are you ok?" she lifted her hands before dropping them to her sides and an audible sigh escaped her lips, before she slowly shook her head. Sam nodded his head and smiled in her direction.

"How bout we get some coffee and have a talk" Jo bit the inside of her mouth before agreeing.

Dean attempted to sit himself up but the pain in his side caused him to groan in pain slightly, he sighed in annoyance and allowed himself to sag back down on the pillows. He heated this, hated not being able to do anything hated the feeling of being useless.

"Here" Max whispered softly her hands cupping the underside of his arms; Dean inhaled her scent and smiled before allowing her to help him into a sitting position that was comfortable for him.

"You good?" She questioned and Dean nodded his head in reply.

"Im good" Max smiled before she pulled back so she could re seat herself in the chair, she was cursing Sam for slipping out she had hardly realized he had left the chair when she had seen him shutting the door behind him.

Dean caught her arm into his own stopping her from moving she looked down at his hand that was covering her arm and felt electricity shoot through her body, this wasn't supposed to happen, she was meant to kill the demon or die trying, she wasn't meant to fall in love.

She relented against the pressure on her arm and seated herself on the bed her eyes wondering down to his face.

Dean felt her relent under his touch and he smiled to himself he may feel like shit and every part of his body was killing him but there was something about her that just made al that go away. He knew Sam wanted answers he hadn't actually given him any and he knew he was going to have to give them soon, but he was thankful Sam had left the questioning for another time, but Dean also knew he wasn't going to get away with bullshit now either, stupid little brothers.

"You scared the crap out of me" She whispered so softly that Dean had to strain his hearing to pick up what she had said, but when he did he felt his heart shatter, he had never heard her sound so broken and afraid as she did in that moment.

He brought his hand up from the position on the quilt and laced his fingers with hers she looked down and he could tell she was fighting with every fiber in her body not to cry, he could see the vein working in her neck, the way her eyes glistened ever so slightly and he thought it was odd, he shouldn't know her as well as he did, he shouldn't be able to tell by a little tell tale sign what she was feeling, but he could and he felt it oddly gratifying.

He squeezed her hand slightly letting her know that he was there and that he was ok, ever since he had kissed her in the clearing she had been on his mind well that moment had been on his mind, he had never felt a connection as strong as it had been that moment. And he knew she felt the same had seen it in her eyes.

"You could have gotten yourself killed" She whispered louder this time her voice becoming slightly shriller, and Dean raised his brow in shock he knew she cared but he didn't know she cared that much, he could see the fear written all over her face could feel her hand trembling beneath his own.

"But I didn't" He replied firmly bringing her hand up to his lip and he pressed a small kiss there to prove his point. Max shook her head wildly almost franticly her eyes seeking out his own.

"You shouldn't have been there, I could have lost you, I can't do that I cant lose you, ive lost to much, I cant do this Dean I cant" She finished a tear leaking from the corner of her eye and she scrunched her eyes shut.

"I lost you once I thought you were gone and it killed me, god I vouched for him Dean and it could have gotten you killed" Max finished as more tears freely fell from her eyes. Dean raised his brow slightly his brow hitching in his throat, this was the first time he had seen her cry freely and he felt slightly honored that she trusted him enough and also slightly put out he never did know how to deal with emotional people, mainly because he had been detached from his own for so long.

"You couldn't have known" He replied leaving know room for argument, his voice and eyes showed how serious he was and that he meant what he said.

"I should have" She replied her eyes locking with his,

"No ok you don't get to do that you don't get to blame yourself, he had us all fooled ok so don't you dare blame yourself for what he did ok"

Max lowered her gaze not quite able to meet his gaze any more because she knew he knew that she was doing more then blame herself. Dean sighed slightly and lifted her chin with his hand. Max reluctantly looked up at him and sighed slowly when he wiped away a tear with his thumb.

"Ok" He repeated with more conviction then before.

"Ok" Max allowed a small smile to fall across her face; Dean returned the favor and his hand dropped from the side of her face. She quirked her brow slightly and watched as he spread his arm and shifted his weight so there was room for another person in the bed. Max heisted slightly not wanting to hurt him before she settled herself at his side her head lying on his chest softly. His hand wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

"Dean this is only the beginning isn't it?" Dean closed his eyes and nodded his head slowly. Tristan had shown him everything everything that the demon had planned all the death and carnage, but he had never betted on him living so maybe maybe they had a chance.

"Yea, yea it is"


	26. Chapter 26

Thanks to everyone that ahs reviewed this story hope this chapter is ok. OO and Zeus fluff im really no good with titles sorry, but if you give me some names that u like Ill gladly help you decide, but ill keep thinkin see if I can come up with any thing.

This chapter is dedicated to KittyPride, hope all Ur study pays off.

Beneath my skin

Sam looked over at the blonde women in front of him, his eyes wondering over her red rimmed and puffy eyes, it was more then obvious she had been crying her skin was slightly blotchy from where the tears had stained her cheeks. He pushed the mug of coffee over into her hands and she smiled up at him, and it was simple movement her entire face had been transformed, she was no longer the spoilt little brat who thought hunting was cool, but he saw her for what she really was, a scared women who had lost her father to the supernatural world and the only way she knew she could be close to him was through hunting.

"I do see were she is coming from, I just wish she would let me make my own choices, I mean she already said I could help in this hunt, but now she's changed her mind it isn't fair"

Jo looked down at the mug of coffee in her hands and lifted her gaze so she was looking up at Sam. She studied his face and movements, the way he tilted his head so he could look at her better, to the way he licked his tongue over his lip self-consciously.

"Jo your mum is scared we almost lost Dean and she doesn't want that to happen" Sam stopped slightly and let the words sink in. he had said it so heartfelt and sincere, because the almost lose of Dean was still a raw subject with him. He had almost lost his brother and it had killed him, for those few seconds he had thought he was dead, he knew were Ellen was coming from and quite frankly he agreed.

"I know" Sam shot his head up and shook his head stopping Jo in mid sentence.

"Your mum does not want to lose you Jo, and no matter how much Max says she will protect you there is still that chance you could get hurt or worse dead. Your mother loves you and would die for you; I would give anything to be in your position Jo"

Sam shook his head slowly, Jo really didn't know how good she had it, and she had a mother who cared and loved her, a mother who would give anything for her. She had grown up knowing what it felt like to be loved and cared for by her mother. She didn't have the weapon training or the melting of silver or any of the crap that he and Dean had been put through in the hunt for the demon.

"You are an amateur Jo, you haven't got the right training and this demon is a nasty son of a bitch who would kill you with a smile on his face." Sam had pushed his self away from the table and was staring down at her. And Jo was looking up at him her eyes wide; she slowly placed the cup on the table and pushed herself away from it.

She looked Sam straight in the eye and took a deep breath she shook her head slightly, before she began to speak.

"You think I don't know that huh, you think because im an amateur I don't know what im getting myself into well your right I probably don't, I haven't hunted this thing like you guys have, and your right I haven't got the training and I wasn't raised as a hunter, but it's in my blood, you guys do this for revenge"

Sam deflated slightly she had him there; the only reason he had gotten back into hunting was because of Jess if it hadn't been for he would have continued living in the lie. He looked over at Jo and nodded his head slowly.

"Sam this thing killed Tom, I loved him with all my heart, and I have a right to be in this fight" Jo finished softly the tears that she had stopped earlier threatened to fall again, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath, she wasn't going to let her emotions show she wouldn't, Sam and the rest of them already thought she couldn't do this she was going to prove them al wrong.

"Your right Jo we can start training like Max said but you need to talk to your mum"

Jo smiled a smile that for once reached her eyes she looked over at Sam and was unsure whether she could go over to him and wrap her arms around him in thanks. She was saved of making a decision when the door banged open.

"I got a hit on the demon" Ash said his eyes wondering from both Jo and Sam his brow raised slightly, Sam whipped round his eyes wide, adrenaline pumping through his system.

"Ill get dad, Jo you should get Max, she's with Dean" Jo nodded her head and walked past Sam her arm brushing his slightly; she blushed slightly when he looked down at her and just hoped he hadn't seen it.

Max moved her head slightly and turned it so she was looking up at Deans sleeping face, she smiled to herself and once again thought she was making a grave mistake, she knew she was likely to mix her feelings up and likely to get someone hurt, when she cared for someone something always went wrong.

"Stop worrying" She heard Dean mumble and she almost fell of the bed in fright, in fact she would have if Dean hadn't had his hand wrapped around her waist. She heard her chuckle softly to himself which only turned into a coughing fit.

"Here" she mumbled, she detangled herself from his arm and quickly poured him a drink of water, before placing it to his lips and allowing him to take a drink.

"Better?" She questioned softly looking down at him with worry.

"No" Dean replied his lip pulled into a pout, Max rolled her eyes slowly and placed a small kiss to his forehead, she pulled back when she felt that he was warm.

"I think you would love being waited on hand and foot" She joked slightly while her hand traveled down his arm before wrapping it down his wrist. She raised her brow slightly and removed herself from his side before straddling his waist.

Dean raised his brow slightly and watched as her hands wondered up his shirt and he watched as her faced blanched slightly.

"What is it?" He mumbled his eyes searching hers, Max looked up and hesitated slightly, she had been worried for the past couple of hours, he had fell back into unconsciousness and now his pulse was up and his wound looked to be getting infected again. They al knew it could have happened, and they all hoped it wouldn't have. His body hadn't been strong enough to fight the initial infection and another one looked had set it, it really didn't look good.

"Dean your body wasn't strong enough to fight the initial infection and if we don't get this fever and your pulse down" Max didn't have to finish the sentence she knew Dean understood what she was getting at, after all he had his fair share of watching his loved ones fight infections after a hunt gone bad to know that if he got another infection so close after the initial one had gone it wouldn't be good for him.

The door to the room banged open and Jo came rushing in a slight blush on her face when he eyes landed on the pair on the bed.

"O" Jo all but squeaked, Max rolled her eyes and both her and Dean chuckled slightly.

"Jo it isn't what it looks like, Deans temp is up and so is his pulse can you get me some ice please" She questioned slowly her eyes only wondering over to Jo for a split second, long enough to see that Jo was slowly removing her hand from her face.

"O sure course, Ash said he's got a hit on the demon every ones meeting in the back room" Max whipped her head around before looking at Dean who had began to try and ease himself out of bed.

"Dean stop you know how bad it will be if you get that infected so soon after the initial one, Dean I mean it stay your in no shape to be going any where, Jo will go and tell the guys to come here"

Max said her arms crossed her chest as she stared defiantly at the man in front of her, Dean pouted once again, he really hated being out of action, but he knew he wouldn't do any one any good getting himself sick or worse dead. He sunk against the pillows and Max smiled down at him, her eyes silently thanking him for listening to her.

Jo watched the pair slowly and turned on her heal closing the door silently behind her, this was her chance to prove to them that she could be just as good as them.

Max turned her eyes onto Dean once again she could tell he was struggling with the idea of being bed bound for the for seeable future and she knew from her own experiences that he would hate every second of it.

"Max I got to be in that fight, if the demon is there I got to be there" Max bit her lip and contemplated what she was going to say and do next.

It all seemed so planned, first the house being blown to smithereens and now the reappearance of the demon, and she knew for a fact John would be going as would Ellen and maybe Sam, which left the safe house completely vulnerable and more importantly Dean vulnerable, this was a trap she knew that much but who the hell for.

"Look Dean I know you want to fight but you would just be endangering yourself and your family, if it makes you feel any better I think this is a trap I just don't know who for"

Dean nodded his head he had thought just as much, in fact he knew this was a trap and that's why he had to be there, and if Max went then she wasn't coming back. He looked over at the brunette women he was slowly falling in love with and he knew what Sam and his father must have felt when they lost Mary and Jess, o sure he hadn't lost her, but the thought alone was killing him.

"Max promise me you will stay here, promise me when they leave you wont" Max raised her brow, hunting and killing the demon had been her entire life more so when after she had killed her brother, staying wasn't even an option.

Dean tilted his head to the side, he knew what she was thinking could read it all over her face and he knew if she was asking the same thing he would be doing the exact same thing, funny how so alike they were.

"Dean" Max started and Dean nodded his head slowly.

"Ill stay but the second they say they need help" Dean nodded his head a stray smile forming across his face.

The door to the room opened and Max removed her form his lap, Dean turned his head slowly and watched as Sam and John made there way into the room, Sam and john smiled in his direction and Sam took the closet seat to him while Max seated herself on the bed at the side of him.

Dean leaned his head back against the pillow and sighed how was he meant to tell his family and Max why the demon wanted her, how was he meant to tell her that the demon didn't want her but her amulet and that the only way he could get its hands on it was by turning her evil.


	27. Chapter 27

Thanks to every one that has reviewed this story im so glad you all like it, this chapter is dedicated to KittyPride, Zeus Fluff (I will get to read your last chapter I promise), LisaLocke, Amy.G

Beneath my Skin

Sam double checked his bag making sure that he had every possible thing he could ever need to go against the demon. He looked over at Dean momentarily and watched as he pouted.

He was leant against the pillows his arms folded across his chest his mouth pulled into a pout. Sam shook his head in understanding, if he was in Deans position he would doing the exact same thing. Sam knew how much Dean wanted to be in the fight and he also knew that it wasn't possible.

"Be careful, you need help ill be there within an hour" Max said coming back into the room a silver gun held securely in her hand. Sam smiled and nodded his head in understanding, he opened his arms and Max allowed her self to fall into them, her head resting against his chest.

"Take care Sammy" She muttered, she wanted to be there, she wanted to be at their side when they faced the demon and she wanted to be their in case they figured out how to get rid of it. But there was a niggling feeling in the back of her head that was telling her this wasn't as it seemed that something was wrong.

She knew it was a trap but she just couldn't be sure who the trap was for, and if the trap was for Dean then she wanted to make sure she was with him so he could have at least a chance to defend him self.

"I will" Sam replied pulling away from Max his eyes wondering over to Dean who was sat looking over at the both of them. Dean nodded his head in his direction and Sam returned the gesture.

There would be no good lucks, there would be no take cares or I love you, because they were Winchesters and they did not show weakness, well Dean didn't any way. Sam shook his head slowly, Dean had told him his fears about the plans the demon had for Max, and Sam had returned them, he walked over to Dean and clasped his hand onto his shoulder squeezing slightly, letting Dean know all he needed to know with out having to speak anything.

"Take this" Max said seating herself on the bed next to Dean, her leg touching his slightly, and Sam realized just how intimate the gesture was, and he had no idea if he should been comforted by how close the two of them had gotten.

Max held out the gun she had come into the room with earlier and Sam looked at it with curiosity before taking the gun out of her hand.

"Hollow silver tipped gun, filled with rock salt and holly water, you guys get into trouble this will give you enough time to regroup" Sam nodded his head and ejected the cartridge his eyes looking over the small silver bullets.

He nodded his thanks and turned his head when he heard the knock at the door. Dean was the one who called out, letting whoever was on the other end of the door know they could come in.

Ellen walked into the room slowly her eyes looking over at Dean, Dean smiled in her direction and sat up slightly straighter as he allowed her to rake her eyes over his body making sure nothing else was wrong. When she had finished her exam of him she turned sad eyes onto Sam.

"Take care of her and bring her home safe" She said and Sam nodded his head in an instance. It had taken a lot of persuading but in the end Ellen had agreed to allow Jo go on the hunt with them, on the one condition that she stayed by the side of either John or Sam at all times.

"Yes Ma'am" Sam replied his back straightening as if he was talking to his father. Ellen nodded her head and pulled him into a hug for a second before she looked around at the two of them and then left the room.

"I want you to be careful" Dean said his eyes boring into Sam, because he just could not get rid of the feeling that something was going to happen.

"I will" Sam replied, the two brothers looked at each other for the longest moment, each of them letting each other no what the other was feeing, and Max felt like she was intruding in on something. When they finally broke away Sam nodded in her direction and hiked his bag onto his shoulders before he turned and left the room, leaving both Dean and Sam with un easy feelings in their stomach.

Max checked for the four hundredth time that every door and window had a salt line around it, she walked from room to room with both the emf reader and a gun making sure that everything was the way it was supposed to be. When she was pleased that nothing was out of the ordinary she made her way back to the room that Dean was staying in.

She opened the door quietly not knowing whether he would be asleep or not, but when she opened the door she found him sitting up in bed a laptop and various papers scatted around him. Max laughed softly and closed the door with a soft click.

"So much for resting" She said walking over to him and seating herself behind him, her arms wrapping around his stomach her head resting into his shoulder as she started at the screen in front of him.

"Dean why are you looking at protective amulets" She questioned her brow raised. She felt him stiffen underneath her arms and she knew he was hiding some thing from her.

"Max" Dean started only to stop when he felt her pull away from him, his body aching for her touch.

"Dean" She moved out from behind him and seated herself in front of him so she could see his face. He looked up at her with sad and tired eyes and Max relented slightly she reached her hand out and Dean met her half way.

"What did Tristan show you?" Dean furrowed his brow as he thought back to what he had been shown; he pulled his bottom lip between his teeth and looked up at Max.

"The demon doesn't want you he wants your amulet" Max raised her head in understanding her free hand coming up to play with it

"Why?" She questioned her eyes searching Deans, begging him to help her understand. Dean shook his head slowly not knowing what to tell her because in truth he didn't know anything other then what he had just told her.

"I don't know but im going to find out" He replied his eyes and the slight squeeze of his hand letting her know he was serious. Max nodded her head and smiled before she leant across and bridged the gap between the two of them and captured his lips with her own.

They only pulled away when a loud shrill broke through the calm full bliss that they had created between the two of them. Both Max's and Dean's eyes widened in shock as they both turned to each other, a mixture of fear and sorrow written in their eyes.

Max leapt into action thrusting a gun into Deans hands she could tell by the look on his face he was itching to help her, could see the slight fear in his eyes when she took out her own gun and headed for the door. She kissed his forehead and turned to the door she nodded her head and placed her hand onto the knob.

"That's the emf in the kitchen if im not back in ten minuets get on the phone to your dad and get him back here"


	28. Chapter 28

Beneath my Skin

Dean positioned himself on the edge of his bed his feet touching the floor his hand clutching his side his other one clutching his gun. He knew he was dicing with fire by putting to much strain on his injuries but he had to be there if Max got in to trouble.

The emf was no longer squealing which meant she had gotten to the kitchen and had switched it of. He wondered what sort of supernatural thing had gotten past all the precautions they had around the house, was it the demon or just a lackey who the demon had sent to keep them occupied while it went after his family.

He flipped the safety of the gun and waited for any sign or sound that would tell him Max was not ok He strained his ears sure that he had missed something. The first time he realized something was not ok was when he began to get light headed. His hand went to his head and he bent his body slightly trying to regain some focus, he breathed in through his nose and out through his mouth repeating it over and over again like a ritual.

The second time he realized something was wrong when he began to hear soft chanting in his head. He quickly lay back down on the bed putting it all down to the fact he had strained himself to far.

The third time he knew something was wrong when it only got worse; he broke out in a sweat and every part of his part of his body ached. It started down at his toes as a dull ache moving slowly up to his legs, and then his stomach before it reached his head.

He had the sudden urge to be sick and he lent over the side of his bed and emptied his already empty stomach in to the trash can that Ellen had placed their in case the need ever arise.

He tired to call out to Max but for some unknown reason his voice box wasn't working, his vision began to fade and he was seeing everything in double. His body was no longer aching it was throbbing and the pain alone was making him feel light headed. Something was wrong and he had to get to Max.

He rolled over to his side but miscalculated how close to the edge of the bed he was and ended up falling onto the floor in a heap. He groaned in pain and felt his stitches in his side open up and fresh blood seep down his side.

Up until that point he hadn't really began to panic, his heart rate had increased and he was slightly un nerved by the sudden decrease in his health, but he had simply placed it down to what ever demonic thing had entered the house.

But the second he lost the use of his legs he really started to panic, he banged his hand on his now dead leg willing it to work to do something. He cursed in his head anything and everything he could think of when all it did was stay as dead weight.

He moaned in pain and annoyance and used his hands to push himself across the floor, he had to get to the door so he could get to Max, she was in trouble he just knew it. His arms gave out under him and his face connected with the floor, his nose cracking.

He moaned in pain and attempted to push himself over onto his back but his arms wouldn't responded in fact none of his body was responding to anything he told them to do.

Come on you son of a bitch he murmured to himself as he once again willed and failed at getting his body to follow any of his commands. The light headedness once again returned and with no strength to fight it his body fell into the peaceful black abyss.

Max placed her gun in to the back of her trousers and sighed in annoyance what ever had been in the room to set of the emf reader was no where to be seen now that was for sure. She thought of what Dean had said about this being a trap and made her way into the kitchen where she had left her phone earlier that day.

She quickly dialed the number for Sam and waited with baited breath for someone on the other end to pick up.

"Hello" Sam's voice came to her like a breath of fresh air and she laughed softly to herself her body falling against the table as she breathed a sigh of relief, they were ok, and her and Dean was ok.

"Max" she heard Sam question slight panic in his voice and Max quickly replied to put his un ease at rest.

"I think you guys need to get home" She could almost see Sam run a hand through his hair his brow furrowed in confusion as his father and Jo looked on at him in confusion.

"Max is everything ok?" Sam questioned his voice rising slightly with panic

"I dunno Sammy, something or someone got past the precautions the emf was going crazy but when I got here the place was clean" She replied and could practically see Sam begin to hastily walk around the room his confusion growing, while John and Jo would be questioning him to the end he would get mad and bark at them.

Max closed her eyes as of light headiness' over took her and she tightened her grip on the table as she tried to breath through it. She moaned slightly as her entire body began to ache while her hands and legs shook uncontroably.

"Max are you ok?……….Max?" This time Sam sounded more worried as his voice sounded in her ear.

"Sam o god" She replied as her legs gave way under her, her body crashing to the floor in a heap.

She tried to pull her legs into her as she fought to get to the phone that was lying on the floor in front of her but as hard as she tried she couldn't will any of her body to reach out and grab it. She called out in pain as her entire body convulsed on the floor before she finally gave into the emending darkness that loomed over her.

"Sam what the hell is going on?" John questioned his son who had turned deathly pale and was calling down the phone for Max before hanging up.

"Something's wrong we need to leave" He replied placing his phone back in his pocket were he could reach it if Max rang or if his brother did.

"Max said something got past the protection stuff and then she just went really funny dad she was in pain" Sam said turning fearful eyes onto his father, John nodded his head and he to began to collect his belongings, he had feared that this had been a set up and his need for revenge could have just caused his sons death.

Once they were all packed Sam turned to his father and Jo, who was looking at him oddly he raised his brow and shook his head slightly he could deal with that later.

"Dad something's wrong" Sam said, he could feel it something was terribly wrong he knew it.

The hotel door banged open and all three occupants turned round their bags dropping to the floor as one in a dull thud their guns drawn and pointed in front of them, as they all started wide eyed at the yellow eyed demon.

"You can say that again Sammy my boy"


	29. Chapter 29

Thanks to every one that has reviewed this story im so glad that you have all stuck by me and my twists and turns in this story. We are going to begin winding down now and there will only be at max ten chapters left I think not to sure yet.

A huge thanks to, KittyPride (for being there from day one and brightening up my day), ZuesFluff (I will get you story finished I promise, always been there from day one), LisaLocke (For staying with me enjoying my story and understanding about the exams, hope yours are going ok) and finally Amy.G (thank you so much it is an honour to be called a brilliant writer)

Beneath my Skin

Sam came to with a groan and he instantly pulled his body into himself in hopes to stop the pain that he was now feeling but it didn't work with a groan he leant onto his side as much as he could and vomited the contents of his stomach until he was doing nothing but dry heaving.

He moaned once again and brought up his side swiping away at a few tears that had leaked from the corner of his eyes. He took a deep breath trying to still the nausea that he still felt and with a heave moved himself so he was on his back starting up at the black ceiling.

He began to access his situation and was soon to discover he was in a dark room and by the smell and feel he would have said he was in a cellar or basement. The floor in which he was lying on was cold and hard and smelt faintly of damp agreeing with the theory he was below ground.

But the biggest thing he realized was that his mind was a complete blank, he remembered nothing except his name.

He knew his name was Sam, he do what day of the week it was, knew the year, knew the president, but that was it. He didn't know whether he had a family, or where they were, didn't know if he had a brother and he certainly didn't know how he had ended up there or where there was.

He touched his head trying to see if he had any head injuries and when he came to the conclusion that he didn't a sob escaped his mouth, he tried desperately to keep it in but he just felt so alone and helpless that when another sob escaped him he could do nothing to keep it in. he was completely helpless and defenceless.

But more then anything he was completely alone.

John came to with a sudden gasp and he quickly moved into a sitting position his hand going to wrap around his waist, where he was more then sure he had broken something. He quickly assessed his injuries and found that his face was bruised and slightly bleeding. The second thing he checked was the other occupants of the room, Jo was lying sprawled across the bed her arm hanging limply over the side.

She moaned slightly and pulled her arm towards her body as she curled into her self, a cough leaving her throat in a pain filled moan. She used her good arm to push herself up and her eyes travelled over to John silently asking him what the hell was going on.

The attack had been quick that they hardly had a time to react to what was happening. John had had his gun ripped out of his hands and was thrown back against the wall as Jo was a couple of seconds later, leaving the demon to deal with Sam.

Sam!

John quickly scanned the room jumping to his feet and throwing every cover and chair out of his way as he searched for his son, he ran into the bathroom banging and clattering about as if he was about to jump from behind the shower curtain any moment.

He ran back into the main bedroom his eyes franticly searching for his first born son, he quickly looked over at Jo going over her noticeable injuries and nodded his head, she would live.

He moved over to the bed that still had all of their weapons arranged neatly on the covers, they had been preparing for the demon to show up, never thinking for a second that the entire thing had been a trap set for them.

"John" Jo called out making her way over to him and the weapons he was looking though clipping cartridges into the chambers.

"John" She tired again this time a little more forcefully, John stopped a gun held loosely in his hand and turned to face her.

Jo find her breath took away as she looked into his eyes, he looked as If he had aged within two seconds, his eyes were brimming with tears and for once in his entire life he not only looked unsure of himself but he looked completely afraid.

"He's gone" He muttered dropping his gaze while he yelled at himself for showing such weakness. Jo bit her lip and nodded her head slowly her own heart aching at the thought. She walked over to him slowly and laid her hand onto his shoulder and with more conviction then she felt said to him.

"We will get him back" John nodded his head before moving away from the connect and went back to the task of getting the weapons in order. They had to get back to house to make sure that the demon hadn't sent any thing to take out his other son and Max and then they had to find Sam before it was too late.

Max looked over at Dean and felt her heart surge forward neither of them was completely sure what had happen but what they did know was they both experienced the same thing and Max had collapsed at the same time as Dean had, and Dean was now completely healed.

What ever had happed was certainty a mystery one in which did not look like it was going to be solved any time soon, something in which they both hated.

"What about our amulets?" Max questioned placing a coffee in front of Dean, he may have been healed but it didn't stop the uneasy feeling she felt, something was of and she knew when they found out what was of their was going to be hell to pay.

Dean turned his head to look at her and smiled his thanks pulling the steaming cup of coffee towards his chest; he sighed and watched as she seated herself opposite him. His head turned in the direction of Ellen and Ash who were sat opposite them and took a breath.

"I dunno" He replied tiredly what ever had happened was taking its toll on his body and one look in Max's direction he could tell it was taking its toll on her as well.

"Maybe this is what Sam was on about it, if It was our amulets maybe this is why the demon wants us" Max theorized having no idea how close to the truth she was, Dean turned to her and nodded his head weakly hoping she wouldn't see his unease.

"Dean what?" Max questioned having caught the look that Dean threw her way, Dean sighed he really did not want to do this.

The door banged open and both Jo and John came walking into he kitchen the occupants turned to face them and quickly stood up to great them.

"Dad what happened?" Dean questioned his eyes wondering over the bruise,

"The demon has Sam"


	30. Chapter 30

Beneath my Skin

Sam pulled his legs tighter to his body his hands wrapped around them tightly as he tried to preserve as much body heat as he could. His shirt was soaked from lying on the cold hard floor and his head was killing him. He had spent the last three days; well he thought it was three days they all just kind of blurred into each other, trying to remember something, anything that would tell him who he was but all he kept getting was a huge fat nothing, a big fat abyss that threatened to eat him whole.

The door in the far corner of the room creaked open and bright light filtered through the gap a metallic clinking echoed through the room before the light disappeared and the door clanked shut.

Sam waited until his eyes had once adjusted to the difference in light before he made his way slowly over to the tray. He pulled it towards him and fumbled around trying to find the plastic cup of water. This would be his only meal of the day and the water was only refreshed twice a day, he had learned the first day that he had to make the bread last all day, which was considerably hard since it was only one slice of bread.

He quickly downed half of the water before putting it back on the tray and placing it to once side, next he pulled at a corner of the bread and nibbled it slowly before putting it back on the tray and moving it to one side ignoring his stomachs loud protests.

He leaned his head against the wall and once again wrapped his arms around his body. He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath letting it out slowly. Someone had to be looking for him he had to have someone out there that was missing him, someone was going to come, they had to.

"I wouldn't count on that Sammy my boy" Sam turned his head and squinted his eyes as he tried to see the figure that was standing in the door way.

Dean squinted his eyes as he tried to make out the writing on the lap top before giving it up for a lost cause. He had been on the computer and leafing through books for the last three days, trying to find anything, something that would lead him back to his baby brother.

If he had just gone with them then none of this would have happened his brother would be with him right now laughing and joking over a job well done, not god knows where with the demonic son of a bitch and going through god knows what.

He felt a hand rest on his shoulder and he turned his head to see Max wrapping her arms around his neck her head leaning softly on his head. He could feel her heart beat against the back of his chest and he closed his eyes allowing himself to relax against the contact.

"We're gonna get him back" She muttered her hands travelling down her chest to stop just above his heart, she placed a feather light kiss to the top of his head and scooted around so she was sitting in his lap.

"I promise" Dean nodded head and wrapped his hands around her waist, he so wanted to believe her, he wanted to be able to believe her, butt there was just something that was telling him that many this wasn't going to go the way every one wanted.

They had almost lost Sam tot eh demon once and he had fought like hell against him, but Dean really didn't know that Sam would have the strength to fight him again. He sighed to himself and felt Max shift her position so her head was leaning against his chest her hands thumbing his shirt.

"Tell me what your thinking about" She whispered to him and Dean sighed, how could he tell her what eh was thinking? How could he tell her what he had found out when he had almost died? They were all devastated over the loss of Sam all working day in day out to find him. How could he tell her that it would destroy her?

"I can't find no demonic activity it's like the demons decided to take a holiday" Dean replied hoping Max would just drop it, but Max being Max she didn't.

She moved from her position and looked him in the eyes, telling him without saying a word that she knew something more was going on and she wasn't taking no for an answer, she wanted to know what was going on and she anted to no now.

"Max can we drop this until we get Sam back?" He questioned his voice betraying his weariness, in any normal situation Max would have agreed but she knew he knew something, something that could be important.

"No Dean we're doing this now" She commanded and Dean nodded his head.

"Ok" Dean said his closed his eyes wondering how best to word what he was going to say.

"I know why the demon wants you" He muttered softly his eyes caressing hers, she shook her head and raised her brow not sure what he was trying to say, she had waited for an explanation like this for a long time and she was finally getting it.

Instead of talking Dean brought his hand up to touch the amulet that as hanging loosely round her neck. She followed with her eyes and her confusion grew as her own hand wound around Deans, her eyes wondering back up waiting for him to continue.

"This has healing capabilities and in a great time of need it connects with the closet amulet and heals" max nodded her head knowing that now was not the time to interrupt if she wanted to hear what he had to say.

"It also can restore a demon to his fall power in a sense giving the demon immortality" Dean finished and Max raised her brow she had a really bad feeling of where he was taking this,

"But it will only work for the person who wears it and seems you are good it will not work for the demon" Max's eyes widened.

"So your saying" Dean nodded

"The demon needs you to be evil so the amulet will work for him and give him immortality"

"That's why you didn't want me to kill Tristan, because if I killed him in cold blood I would have been in a senses evil" Dean nodded his head remembering back to when he was unconscious and Tristan had invaded his mind and gave him all the information he needed not knowing he would wake up.

"Yea Max" Max shook her head and removed herself from his lap

"Max wait" Max shook her head and pulled her arm from his grasp.

"Dean no I need air…….. Please?" Dean nodded his head and watched as she left knowing that the war was only going to get worse and he could lose two people he loved.


	31. Chapter 31

Beneath my Skin

Dean ran a callus hand through his hair in desperation it had been one week, one entire week since his father had come home with out his Sammy, one week in which he had lost the most important person in his entire life, one week since he had lost both Sammy and Max.

Dean shook his head and squinted his eyes trying to focus on the small print in front of him, he had to keep telling himself that he was going to find Sam and everything was going to be ok, he was going to find him and kill the demon and then everything would be ok again.

The door opened and Max stepped into the room her arms laded with books she looked in his direction and set the books on the table before she turned and left the room. It had been this way for a week ever since he had told her about the demons plans, she had cut her self of from every one including him, and that's what he had been afraid of more then anything, she was slipping away from him and there was nothing he could do to stop it. He hadn't felt this helpless since he had been back in his old home fighting the poltergeist and had seen his mother for the first time since she had died.

Slamming the book shut with a frustrated sigh he pushed himself away from the table and headed for the door when a book caught his eye. He raised his brow slightly his heart beat increasing. Ever since their amulets had healed him they had all been looking into it hoping that the amulets could be the way of defeating the demon and the book in front of him could very well hold the key.

He opened the cover and seated himself back down at the table his breath catching in his throat as he tried to think of what he would do if this truly was the book that could end it all. The first page caused him to raise his brow before a ghost of a smile passed over his lips.

This is what you've been looking for use it wisely

Tristan

It was dated two days before he had rigged the house to exploded with him in it he nodded his head in understanding, Tristan had gotten in over his head with things he couldn't possibly understand and when he had realized he had no way out he had planted the way they could end it.

He grabbed hold of the book and made a bee line for the door they had their way to kill the demon now all they needed was to find Sammy and the demon and then all this would be over they would finally be free from there burden.

Ash looked up from his position at the laptop and nodded his head in the direction of Dean, Dean merely nodded his head before coming to a stop.

"How's it coming?" He questioned Ash raised his head nodded.

"Good….we've got some activity in an area around Salvation a couple of deaths but it's the demonic spike that's got me curious" Dean nodded his head and set the book down on the table in front of him before seating himself in down, the book was not going to be out of his sight for a second.

"There's been four hunters who have been killed so far, as you know most hunters are in the area around Salvation" Ash continued and Dean nodded his head he had been worried about this worried that hunters would be the next target.

"Who's the closet hunter?" Dean questioned his eyes flicking over to Max who had again entered the room along with Jo and his father.

"An old friend of Bobby's his names Anderson Mike" John piked up from his position behind his son. Dean nodded his head so they had the demon but where the hell was his brother.

"Shit" Ash exclaimed from the laptop

"What is it?" Jo exclaimed her brow raised in question ash bit the inside of his mouth obviously debating whether it was a good idea to tell them what ever it was he was looking at.

"Ash" Max all but demanded her face hard and emotionless as she started at him, giving him a stop stalling look. It was obvious to every one that looked at her that she was falling back in to old habits of closing herself of, and that things were finally getting to her. No one but she and Dean knew the truth about her amulet and she intended to keep it that way.

"The police have a suspect, says he was seen around the time of the last murder, it's….. You should just take a look" Ash said quickly turning the laptop around so that every one else could see what had literally left him speechless.

John's breath caught in his throat as he started down at the black and white picture of his youngest son, it was hard to see who it was as the picture was slightly blurred but John would recognize his youngest any where, he swallowed the bile that had found its way to the back of his throat. It was his worse nightmares come true.

"Is that?" Jo hesitated to ask as she to tried to process what she was seeing.

"Yea it is…..its Sammy" It was Deans barely there voice that set every one in to action.

The demon had taken the last thing away from them, he had taken everything else, he was not going to take anything else. The demon wanted a war then by hell they were going to give him one, and they would be damned if it was them who were stood on the loosing side.


	32. Chapter 32

Beneath my skin

Max started down at the letter In her hands and sighed she knew this was the end had felt it for the past couple of days, ever since Dean had told her about the demons real plans for her. She knew it would be her the demon would come for knew it would end with her.

She placed the letter addressed to Dean in the back of her pocket knowing that JO would give it to him if anything happened to go wrong to day. She quickly grabbed hold of the other piece of paper that was placed in front of her and quickly read over it making sure she had everything she was going to need.

She knew Dean would blame himself and maybe Sam to, she also knew JO would blame herself for not doing anything more, not that she knew what was happening, what Max truly had in mind and that's the way it was going to stay, but she knew the letter she had just written to Dean would put most of his worries to rest, and when the time was right he would allow the others to see it to.

Quickly grabbing hold of her gun she exited the bed room and headed in the direction of the room two doors down from her own, she knocked quickly and urgently, everything she was doing to was fast and urgent and she just hoped she wasn't going to make a mistake because a mistake meant this war would continue even further then it already had.

"Max hey" Jo greeted a nervous glint in her eyes as she twiddled a gun between her hands. This would be the first time she was actually in a hunt that meant a damn, a hunt that would bring about the destruction of the demon, the thing that had taken away her brother, Jos boyfriend.

Max shut the door with a soft click and her eyes wondered around the room, she hadn't really been around JO for the last couple of years and the guilt was beginning to rear its head. She should have been there, but the guilt of what she had done had eaten away at her, she had been selfish, it wasn't just her who had lost Tommy.

"You ok?" Max questioned with concern as Jo clicked out the chamber of her gun and re clicked it back into the chamber. She stopped her movements and turned her head to the one person she classed as a friend, she nodded her head with only a slight hesitation.

"You taught me well" Jo replied with only a hint of humor, Max nodded her head and once again the guilt crept through her veins, Jo shouldn't have to be here shouldn't have to feel the same hate filled revenge that every one else did, she should have protected her better.

"I know I haven't been there as much as I should have been" Max started only to have Jo raise her head, her eyes widening with shock and slight understanding and Max had to wonder whether she was that transparent.

"You had just lost your brother I understand Max" Jo replied removing herself from the edge of the bed and stood up her arms folded across her chest in defiance a stance Max had perfected while hunting with her father.

"That's no excuse Jo, you lost him to, I took him away from you and for that im sorry" Max said doing everything she could to hold the tears in, she couldn't give into them yet not if she was going to do what she needed to do.

"No the demon took him away from us, Max I understand I do" Max nodded her head, she was glad someone understood because she sure as hell didn't, she would never be able to get rid of the haunted look in her brothers eyes before she shot him and one small thing she was thankful for was JO had not witnessed what she had.

"Just remember your training and you'll be fine" Max stated firmly straightening her back as she rid herself of the memories, she would call them up later when she was having second thoughts about what she was going to do.

Jo nodded her head and straightened her own back as she wiped away at the tears that had escaped her eyes when she thought back to the one person she had ever truly loved.

"You didn't just come here for that did you" Jo accused and Max winced slightly it was just another point that her and Jo were no longer as close as they had once been and Max knew they would never be that close again.

"No….. I need to ask you something…you're the only person I can trust" Jo nodded her head not quite understanding where Max was going but by the look on her face she knew she would not like what ever she had to say.

She watched Max with a close eye and she pulled out a whit envelope from the back of her jeans and she began to fit everything into place.

"I want you to give this to Dean in case something happens out there" Jo hesitantly took the envelope from Max's hands and looked down at it the reality of what they were about to do hitting her for the first time.

"Max" Jo started and Max shook her head.

"Jo please if something happens and I don't make it back give him that and tell him I love him, if nothing happens then burn it." Max stated firmly her eyes locking with Jo telling her that she had made her mind up in its entirety and that nothing was going to change it.

Jo looked down at the envelope again wondering what it gods name it could contain she turned it over and saw that it held nothing but Deans name, she sighed and hoped that she would never have to pass this on. She placed it on top of her table and when she looked up Max was gone.

Dean weighed the silver bullet in his hand and smiled, if this really worked then it was over and they were free. His and Max's amulet had been melted down into a liquid and with a carefully read Latin spell and added salt and holly water the liquid had been made in to a perfect bullet. They had one chance if they screwed it up then they were all screwed.

His dad walked into the room and dropped a bag onto the floor his eyes wondering over to his eldest son. He nodded his head not quite believing that everything could finally be ended that by the end of the night the demon could be dead. No not could would be dead, John would be damned if he let the demon go after all this time.

"What do we do about Sammy" Dean questioned lifting himself of the floor where he had been sitting for the last hour going over every thing in his head, every course of action that could be taken, every option that the opposite team could make and their own move if things didn't go to plan. All in all Dean thought they were pretty set nothing could go wrong, well plenty of things could but he had all that worked out.

"Transference he sees you touches you then he should revert back to normal, you're his strongest link Dean even the demon can't break that" Max stated entering the room. Dean turned around and nodded his head; he would do anything if it meant getting his brother out of the demons grips.

"You sure it will work" John questioned turning his own eyes onto the women responsible for bringing him back. Max sighed and placed a battered book onto the table in front of them.

"If not the incantation on the first page will but I would rather use Dean"

John looked around the room at the hunters who were going to be coming with them; he nodded his head and took a breath this was ending to night.

"You ready?" He questioned and was more then pleased to hear a round of yes sirs

"Then let's end this"

"Shit" Max cursed causing Dean to turn around and raise his brow as they made there way to the cars.

"I left my amulet at the house" Dean roamed his eyes back to the woods and groaned this wasn't a detour they could take, he bit his lip knowing that she would never leave for a hunt with out it, it wad bad enough the one her father gave her was now melted down into a bullet.

"Look just go ahead ill take my car and ill meet you there" Max said after seeing his hesitation, Dean hesitated again he didn't want to leave her behind but he really didn't see a choice in the matter. He nodded his head slowly.

"Ok just be quick" Max nodded and smiled walking over to him and wrapping her arms around her neck.

"Ill be right behind you, you want even no im gone" Max replied before kissing him, her hands slipping down to his trousers her hands removing the gun from the waist band of his jeans and replaced it with her own.

She pulled away and leant her head against his she smiled and kissed the tip of his nose before turning on to her heal and making the trek back in to the woods.

The cars squealed to a stop and doors banged open and closed as a dozen hunters removed themselves from various cars there's guns drawn the only one not holding a gun was Dean, that would come later when his brother was safe.

Dean relay didn't want to do this without Max about but he knew it would be a good ten minuets before she turned up and he wanted his brother safe. He turned his head and watched as John nodded his head; Dean returned the gesture and walked up to the door that was being kicked open by a hunter whose name he didn't know.

He walked into the main room in time to see Sam grab hold of Mike by the throat and lift him to his feet a knife pushed so close to his neck that a trickle of blood was leaking away from under the knife.

Dean saw the hunters raise the guns taking aim but he raised his hand slowly and shake his head.

"Tut Tut Tut you should just let them shoot, little Sammy here is to far gone, in fact he didn't even fight me when I finally was able to posses him, in fact I didn't know why I didn't think of taking everything that he cares about away from him before, it would have saved me a hell of a lot more time and effort"

The demon laughed his eyes turning yellow with a evil smirk placed across Sammy's features and Dean was slightly unnerved because that look didn't belong his baby brothers face.

Dean went to step forward Max's earlier words running through his head, he had to get to his brother, get him to remember and then he would fight like hell that he was sure of. But Dean hesitated there was something in Sams eyes that was causing him concern, the demon was in pain.

"Aah" He moaned his grip on Mike weakening ever so slightly.

"What are you doing?" He questioned and Dean turned his head wondering whether his father was doing something but when he shook his head he became instantly confused the only thought he could think of was that Sammy wasn't as gone as he thought.

Another pain filled moan filtered through the room and Dean winced because it was his brother's voice and face that was contorted in pain. He watched as if in slow motion his baby brothers body convulse before letting go of Mike and fall forward the demon expelling from his mouth.

Dean didn't even remembered moving didn't remember leaping forward to grab hold of Sam as he fell, and he didn't remember grabbing his gun, but two things made themselves painfully aware, his brother knew who he was, and the gun in his hand wasn't his but Max's.

"Dean" Dean lowered his gaze to Sams pain filled voice and he grabbed hold of his hand letting him know he was there and wasn't going any where while he tried to think of a reason he had Max's gun.

"Max" Sam wheezed out and Dean lowered his gaze again to see Sams panic stricken gaze looking at him.

"She summoned him"

Max moved herself from the summoning equipment on the floor and brushed down her trousers she wasn't far from the house that Dean and the others had just raided in fact she was in the back yard, she didn't want to be close to Dean when she didn't what she was about to do, but she had to make sure that Sam was ok she had to know he was ok before she did anything else.

She knew that shooting the demon the second he was expelled from Sam's mouth was risky and wouldn't work, knew that the only way to kill the demon is if he was in a human host who died killing the demon while it was at it. She also knew that she couldn't tell Dean that little fact because he would have just gone looking for someone innocent person to kill and she couldn't let that happen, this was the only way.

The demon materialized in front of her and she smiled even though her heart was beating two to a dozen she took a breath and allowed her thoughts to be over come by thoughts of what the demon had done of the lives it had destroyed.

"You want me you asshole then here I am come get me" She goaded thinking for a second that the demon wouldn't, that it was to smart to fall for something so simple, but she hoped that the demon would only see her and her fake amulet and that his greed would be its downfall. She almost smiled when she saw the demon making his way towards her.

Dean rounded the corner Sam and his father in toe just in time to see the demon make its way over to Max, her name died on his lips when he saw her hand on her jeans his gun, the gun with the bullet, hanging loosely in her hand.

He surged forward trying to reach her to get her out of the way but the demon had completely consumed her, he yelled out in fear but it was muffled by the gun shot that seemed louder then it was.

He reached her just in time to catch her falling body, he knew she was dead so he didn't have to check her pulse, no one could survive I close contact gun shot wound to the head, but it didn't stop him checking her pulse.

He found himself oddly surprised that there wasn't more blood, he thought there would have been more. His breath caught in his throat and he found it hard to breath as he looked down at her face, her perfectly un flawed face, her eyes were slightly open and with a shaking hand he closed them.

He didn't even register that he was crying until he saw a tear land on her cheek; he took in a gulp full of air and held her closer to his chest the blood seeping into his chest.

"Dean" Sam questioned hoarsely as he fell to his knees behind his brother, his hand going to his shoulder as his eyes fell to Max and the tears fell from his eyes to.

Dean turned his head slightly and Sam was shocked by the raw emotion in his eyes and for a spit second their roles were reversed, and Sam knew that this is what Dean must have felt when he rescued him from the fire. Completely helpless unsure of how to help him through the pain, un able to do anything to make it better.

"Sammy" Dean chocked his arms tightening around her body and he was only slightly comforted by his brother's tight grip on his shoulder. He chocked back another sob as his eyes turned back to Max; he bent down kissing her on top of the head his hands smoothing away her hair.

He turned his head back to Sam begging him to make it better to make the dull ache in his heart go away, to just make it all go away, because if this was what Sam felt after Jess survived then he's surprised that he survived.

"I didn't even get to tell her I love her"

WOW well that's it folks the end of a very long and eventful story, I thank each and every one of you for sticking with me, I truly do appreciate it and I will be contacting each of you individually to thank you.

I hope you all like the ending of this story, it was extremely hard to write and had been in tears towards the end, I couldn't leave it on a happy note now could I, it just wouldn't be right.

I guarantee you there will be a sequel I won't just leave it there; I don't know when it will be out so keep an eye out for it.

Once again I thank you all; with out you none of this would be possible,

PS, if you have liked this story then you should go and read my new story called within a hunter.


End file.
